Don't Leave My Sight 2
by stoic-idle
Summary: He glared at them, "Don't." He warned, he had Hinata pinned to the wall. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu." Sasuke got them out, unharmed. "You said surprise attacks were best." They said in unison. Hinata straightened her clothes out with a blush. Possessive/protective Sasuke. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY GUYS, ME AGAIN. HERE'S THE VERY FIRST CHAPTER TO THE SEQUEL. IF YOU'VE NOT READ THE FIRST 'DON'T EVER LEAVE MY SIGHT' THEN I RECOMMEND IT. OTHERWISE, ENJOY THE STORY EITHER WAY. HOPE I GET TO SEE THE VERY SAME PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED ME DO THE SAME FOR THIS ONE. **

**R&R PLEASE - REALLY**

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**"Jutsu"**

_**"Telepathy." **_

* * *

Chapter One

Born Day

Sasuke growled at the sight before him. He felt useless not being able to do anything for her. And the more he stood their staring, the more it seemed her painful cries grew. He clenched his fists and punched the wall behind him. The blonde Hokage, having felt his chakra spike, entered the room unannounced and placed a hand on his quivering shoulder.

"Calm down." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke glared at him, "Fuck. Off." He snapped.

Again Hinata screamed.

Sasuke was finally at his limit. He reached for his katana, with only one purpose in mind. Kill these bastard medics who couldn't stop Hinata from screaming in pain, possibly find suitable medics like Tsunade to help Hinata. Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand that was at the hilt of his sword and stared at himwith pleading eyes to calm.

"I'm warning you." Sasuke said between gritted teeth.

"Just alittle longer." Naruto begged.

"One more push." The men heard the medic say.

Hinata brought her head forward and pushed with all her might. Her curtling scream that followed had Naruto suddenly going through a wall. Sasuke held his sword up high, his Sharingan blazing angrilly and like the owner of those eyes thirsting for blood. Blood of those medics who seemed to enjoy causing Hinata pain with that one stupid word: Push.

(Baby crying - SFX)

Sasuke halted mid swing and the medic whose head was almost chopped off fainted. Naruto came bursting through the wall he'd gone through and froze on the spot. The unmistakeable sound of crying caused the entire room to fall silent. Sasuke watched as Hinata was handed two small bundles that were _his _children.

Hinata looked at Sasuke with watery eyes, "They're so beautiful." She whispered proudly.

Naruto, who got over the intial shock before his friend moved in closer and pushed Sasuke toward the bed. Sasuke dropped his sword carelessly and leaned over her. Hinata placed a kiss on his exposed throat then revealed the twins to him.

"They...-" Sasuke felt like he was choking on his words, "They're ours. Our children."

Hinata smiled and started rubbing her crying daughter's cheek. Sasuke to moved his hand in slowly to brush the other side of her small cheek.

"Shizuka." He whispered to no one in particular. His daughter's wails suddenly stopped.

Though tired, Hinata managed a giggle, "I think she likes it, Shizuka is a beautiful name."

Naruto smiled at the scene unfolding before him, "Shizuka and?." He asked.

Sasuke, though wanting to stare at his daughter who looked so much like her mother alot longer, averted his eyes to the bigger of the twins. The dobe was right, his son needed a name. The very son who was a replica of himself in almost everyway. Except Sasuke was certain he remembered a time his mother saying he wouldn't stop crying when he was born. The boy he stared at proudly slept, as if he knew he was safe from harm. Safe from anything and everything.

"What should we call him?." Hinata asked.

Sasuke bent down and kissed his daughter's forehead first, then his son's, "I like Itachi."

Naruto blushed at his friends unusual display of emotion and decided to leave. Hinata smiled warmly at Sasuke and nodded, "Hai, Itachi suits him."

"Umm, gomen." One of the medics cut in, "I'll need to take the twins and get them cleaned and..-"

Sasuke glared at the women, "They're fine the way they are." He snapped.

Hinata placed a hand on his arm, "Sasuke-kun, it's protocol."

"I'll wash them." He said. In truth he didn't want his children or Hinata far from his sight. He needed to know that they were safe.

"Sir, I...-"

"Fine." Sasuke hissed, creating a clone that coaxed his children from Hinata's arms.

Hinata pressed herself back against her pillow and giggled inwardly to herself. Sasuke wasn't going to let this one go and she was certain the medics didn't want to further piss the very man off who was close to killing them only moments ago. Sasuke and his clone nodded at eachother, before the medic lead him away with his children.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun." Hinata whispered, "I'm so tired."

Sasuke gripped her hand in his own, "I'll call Manda." He suggested.

Hinata shook her head, "I want to be able to remember this moment." She said smiling, "All of it."

"Are you ok?." He quietly asked.

Hinata blushed, "Hai, this is nothing." She said reassuringly.

Sasuke smirked, "Rest."

She nodded and closed her eyes, "Don't leave me." She whispered.

"Never." He replied.

* * *

Following closely behind Sasuke and the medic, was a curious Hokage who tried to get a closer glimpse at the bundle. Annoyed, Sasuke kept trying to hide their faces from the nosey Hokage.

"Comeon teme, stop being stingy." Naruto whined.

"Go make your own." Sasuke snapped back. The medic stayed silent as she listened to their bickering.

Naruto squinted his eyes playfully at his friend, "Maybe I did."

Sasuke held the twins closer to his chest, fully aware that Naruto was trying to claim his children as his own, "Being Hokage doesn't sound all that bad anymore." He warned in a threatening tone.

"Is that a threat?." Naruto said chuckling, "Just one look, comeon."

"I'll consider it." Sasuke said, slamming the door behind him.

Naruto frowned as he realised it was locked, "Possessive bastard." He muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I can take it from here." The medic said as she held her arms out to him.

Sasuke shook his head and laid the twins out on the table. He was careful to wrap his daugher up tight, before placing his son gently into the warm luke water the nurses had prepared prior before the birth. His son flinched in his hands and for the very first time opened his eyes. Sasuke submerged him under water, ensuring to hold his head in place securely. His son stared back at him with trusting eyes, crystal clear white eyes just like his mothers. The medic could only stand back and watch.

_'My son.' _He thought, using his free hand to clean him thoroughly of the blood. _'I will protect you.' _

Almost as if his son had read his thoughts, he closed his eyes again. Sasuke smirked and knew they're bond was forever in place. Once cleaned, the medic was kind enough to give him a warm woolen blanket, blue of course for the male babies. He placed Itachi slowly into the small wheely crib, before reaching for his squirming daughter.

_'Shizuka.' _He thought, taking much more precaution with her since she seemed more delicate then her brother.

She gave a small wail in his hand, which Sasuke hoped wouldn't turn into crying. She seemed to hear his thoughts also and went still in his hand. Like her brother, once submerged she fought the blaring lights looking down on her and looked Sasuke dead in the eyes.

Sasuke chuckled, "My eyes." He whispered, brushing a thumb over her forehead.

Shizuka gurgled slightly then went limp in his hand. Again he felt it, another bond which Sasuke felt was placed. _'I will definately protect you, both of you.' _He thought.

Once again the medic beside him gave him another woolen blanket, a pink shade this time. After wrapping her gently in the blanket, he placed Shizuka beside her brother and was silently amazed at how they seemed to wriggle and find one another. Twins had a very strong bond, he realized.

"Sir, I can..-"

Sasuke shook his head without taking his eyes off his children, "I got this." He mumbled. He slowly started moving the crib back through the way he came.

These were his kids. His own flesh and blood. Sasuke couldn't help the small smile that fell upon his lips.

* * *

"Whoa." Naruto whispered as he gazed down at their small forms. "There cute."

Sasuke's smirk grew, "And in no way do they have any of your hideous features." He said.

Naruto frowned, "I'm not hideous."

"Your not beautiful either." A voice cut in.

Sasuke looked passed Naruto and nodded his acknowledgment to the other man. It was obviously going to be a while before he could get the twins back to Hinata. Naruto rolled his eyes at the low comment given by the newcomer and stepped aside so he too could get a look at them. When Neji took one glimpse at those twins, he felt an overprotective feeling swell inside his heart and new he would most definately be wrapped around their fingers.

He sighed, "They're...actually cute." He whispered, looking away slightly.

Naruto squinted his eyes at him, "Is the infamous Neji blushing?."

"Quiet." He snapped.

Neji looked back and shared an unspoken truce with the Uchiha. "She's waiting." Neji said.

Sasuke nodded and moved passed both Naruto and Neji with the twins.

"Let me guess, your thinking you'll do anything for them, right?." Naruto said.

Neji crossed his arms, "Hn."

"Looks like we're in the same boat." Naruto whispered, "I'll protect them as if they were my own." He promised.

* * *

"_Hime_." Sasuke whispered stroking her awake. The rolling crib was moments away from entering the room.

Hinata opened her tired eyes slowly, "Are they ok?." She whispered.

"Even better." He whispered, "They're beautiful."

Sasuke stood from her side and nodded at his clone. He watched as his clone poofed into a cloud of smoke before taking the twins the rest of the way. Hinata glanced down at the freshly cleaned twins and tears came to her eyes.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." She whispered, wiping her eyes.

"Do you want to hold them?." Sasuke asked.

Hinata nodded, "Hai."

With the same gentleness, Sasuke lifted both twins from the crib and placed them on either side of Hinata's awaiting arms. Hinata kissed her children affectionately.

Sasuke placed himself beside Hinata on the bed and again offered her a small and rare smile, "I won't let anything happen to this family." He declared to her and his children.

Hinata nodded, "Hai, me too."

"Nothing.." Sasuke started, "..and I mean nothing, will hurt my family, ever."

* * *

Outside, Neji smirked. _'Got that right.' _He thought.

Naruto chuckled. _'Damn straight.' _He thought.

* * *

**A/N: YUP, THAT WAS THE VERY FIRST CHAPTER. IT MIGHT NOT BE ALL IT'S CRACKED UP TO BE, BUT IT'LL GET BETTER WITH EACH CHAPTER, TRUST ME. WITH A FATHER LIKE SASUKE, A GODFATHER LIKE NARUTO, AND AN INTIMIDATING UNCLE LIKE NEJI, WHOOP WHOOP! UNTIL NEXT TIME. R&R. I'D LIKE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER. BTW, SAKURA WILL BE COMING BACK. I DON'T KNOW WHETHER I WANT HER TO BE GOOD OR BAD. IDEAS?**


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR SAYS: Hey again, I'm glad the people who read the first one is back here to read the sequel. And the reviews were awesome. Again I'm sorry for being away for long, I intend to make up for that with this story. And I agree, I think I might make Sakura act the bitch, but undercover good guy.

R&R PLEASE

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**"Jutsu"**

_**'Telepathy'**_

* * *

_Previously.._

_"Nothing.." Sasuke started, "..and I mean nothing, will hurt my family, ever."_

_Outside, Neji smirked. 'Got that right.' He thought._

_Naruto chuckled. 'Damn straight.' He thought._

* * *

Chapter Two

Don't Cry - One Year Olds

"Their perfectly fine, Hinata-sama." A female medic said.

"Define 'fine'." Sasuke snapped roughly.

Hinata blushed at his rude remark and gently coaxed him into standing behind her. Sasuke of course wouldn't budge. Instead he pushed her back gently so that she and his children were safely behind him. Hinata giggled silently to herself as she was able to detect one of his clones who was stationed by the door.

The medic coughed, "Basically there healthy Uchiha-san. Not only has their weight tripled since birth, but after the first 12 months they've grown by 50%, about 9 to 11 inches. There weight gain will start to slow down as their activity level increases also."

"What of their eyes?." He queried.

"They're fine, in fact Lady Tsunade examined them herself."

Sasuke raised a suspicious eye-brow. _'I don't recall such events.' _He thought.

"At 12 months a babies brain is about 60% of it's adult size, but Lady Tsunade said the twins brains' was at least 65% of it's adult size, probably to compensate for early use of their eyes."

Hinata smiled, "I knew she'd be concerned for them." She whispered, thanking Lady Tsunade wholeheartedly inside.

"Are the twins able to stand by themselves?." The medic asked.

"Hai, they are." Hinata replied.

"And have they attempted to walk? Some babies attempt their first tentative solo steps at one years old."

Sasuke smirked, "Not one, but many steps. They're almost capable of walking by themselves." He stated proudly.

Hinata giggled. _'He's so cute.' _She thought.

"Are they able to do simple things like eating on their own? Helping you dress them? Can they use any form of plastic cutlery well?." She asked.

Hinata was about to open her mouth to speak, but Sasuke beat her to it. "Yes, yes, and yes." He replied.

"Can you elaborate?." The medic asked.

Sasuke glared at her, "They're intelligent because there my kids. Don't test my knowledge." He snapped.

The medic sweat-dropped and took a few steps back. If she didn't know any better, his eyes were beginning to flash in and out from black to red. Hinata wrapped her arm around his gently and stroked his wrist. She knew he was getting impatient but they couldn't very well walk out of their not knowing if they missed anything vital to their children's wellbeing. Standing on her tip-toes, Hinata gave Sasuke a quick peck on the cheek and was praising herself silently at how he tightened his hold on her. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"I'll beat you later." Was what passed between them silently. Hinata blushed.

"How are their sleeping routines? And also are their eating habits normal?." She asked, noting how Sasuke calmed instantly.

"They almost always sleep at night and I make sure they still have their afternoon naps. The twins often take milk from my breasts, but most times I can give them powdered milk, they're fine with either one."

"That's good, and are you aware of any choking hazards?." The medic questioned.

Sasuke growled, "What a stupid fucking question." He hissed.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata whispered, she noticed the twins were beginning to stir, "Please."

_'Shit.' _He thought.

It was no secret to everyone who came to see the twins that whenever Sasuke was in a mood, the twins always seemed to respond to the rise of his chakra. He had to ease his chakra down slowly, otherwise his son in particular would start crying angrilly.

"Gomen." Hinata apologized for him, "Please continue."

The medic, who was at this point unsure whether her life was in danger, decided to try and end this with a positive note. "Like I stated in the beginning, the twins are pefectly fine. They're growth from here is entirely up to the two of you..." The medic suddenly glanced over at Sasuke's glaring clone, "...They're in perfect hands." She rushed to say.

Hinata smiled and bowed, "Arigatou for today, this means the world to us. Right, Sasuke-kun?."

Sasuke had already reached for the pram, "Hn." He replied walking towards the door with the twins.

Hinata giggled and followed after him, leaving the medic to slump in her chair. "That was scary." She whispered to herself.

* * *

"Teme." Naruto greeted as they exited the hospital.

Sasuke glared, "Fuck. Off." He growled.

The blonde-haired Hokage ignored him and instead stopped in front of the stroller. Naruto knelt down and stared at the two sleeping forms that were his godchildren. Almost everyday he came to see the twins, and almost everytime Sasuke was with them. Naruto had tried many ways to get Sasuke out of the picture so that Naruto could boast and show them off, but that bastard Sasuke was always two steps ahead of him.

"He's starting to look like me." Naruto said with a light chuckle as he gazed at Itachi.

Hinata giggled and shook her head, whilst Sasuke continued to stand there looking stoic. "Move." Sasuke demanded.

Naruto frowned, "We do this everytime." He whined, "Your so stingy."

"Like I said, make your own." Sasuke retorted.

"How can I when you stole my girl?." Naruto challenged.

These half-hearted threats between them was the reason they'd become close, Hinata noted. It was always like this. Naruto would goad Sasuke into fighting him, which half the time worked because the whole village knew how possessive Sasuke was of the twins and he almost always had to stake his claim. Sasuke would punish Naruto, thankfully not to death, then they would part ways as usual.

"She wasn't yours to begin with." An all to familiar voice reasoned.

"I was just thinking about you." Naruto said, patting the man on the back.

"Shikamaru told me you'd be here." Neji stated. He had expected to meet with the Hokage at his office, but was instead welcomed back by Shikamaru. Of course Neji had been pissed, but then again this was Naruto he was talking about.

"This is my lunch break." Naruto defended for his sake, "Did Shikamaru tell you that?."

Neji sighed. Instead of replying he moved passed Naruto briskly to stare into the stroller. Him and Sasuke's eyes met briefly, before he knelt down.

"Ohayo, Itachi, Shizuka." He whispered.

"There happy to see you too Neji-nii." Hinata replied for them.

Neji straightened himself out and nodded to her, "You seem well, Hinata-sama."

Hinata smiled, "Hai."

Sasuke nudged her with the edge of the stroller suddenly, "Food." He said with a bored expression.

Neji frowned, he could never get over the way Sasuke spoke to her like that at times, "Is that anyway to treat..-"

Neji was cut off suddenly as Sasuke's hidden clone took the initiative and swiped at him with his sword. Naruto's laugh at seeing this was shortlived when the clone made a swipe at him too. Naruto landed on the hospital fence with a smirk, while Neji slid to a stop just beneath him.

"Your annoying." Sasuke said.

"It's always violence with you." Neji snapped.

Sasuke smirked, "It's why _she_ fell for _me_."

_'Arrogant prick as usual.' _Neji thought, suddenly doning a smirk of his own.

"Neji, are you sure your up for this?." Naruto asked, "You just came back from a mission."

Neji fell into a stance, "Fighting the Uchiha is what I'd call a real mission."

The real Sasuke glanced over at Hinata, who as always stayed quiet but alert. He was aware that this was a usual occurence for her, but he didn't want it interrupting 'there' time. He nudged her again and Hinata looked up at him.

"Let's go." She said.

Sasuke nodded, "Home or?."

"I'll make us something special." Hinata replied with a blush, "At home."

"Oi, oi.." Naruto said, "Where are you two going?." He asked as they almost disappeared over the hill.

Hinata waved, "We're going home." She said, "Be careful."

Naruto frowned, "Oi teme, call of your clone." He demanded.

Sasuke didn't even look over his shoulder, but he did give Naruto and Neji the finger.

"TEME!." Naruto shouted.

* * *

"They're asleep again." Hinata informed him as she came out from their children's room.

Sasuke was behind her in the blink of an eye, "Good." He whispered, placing a hand on her waist and another on her almost exposed breast.

Hinata blushed, "S-sasuke-kun." She murmured as she tried to wriggle free.

"When you wear my clothes.." He purred, eyeing how revealing his singlet looked on her, "..you look erotic."

"That's because you trashed my clothes." She replied, turning around in his embrace.

Sasuke, not breaking eye-contact with her, started walking them backwards until her back hit the fridge. Hinata shivered as the cold door touched her exposed skin. Sasuke placed both hands on either side of her head and growled.

"Strip." He demanded.

Hinata bit her lip and shook her head, "I...no." She replied, she was embarassed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "_Hime_." He warned softly.

Hinata knew his threats held no conviction, but at times even she felt alittle intimidated by them still. She reached for the hem of her shirt slowly, then tugged on it until it came loose from her pants. She barely lifted it over her head when Sasuke suddenly took a nipple into his mouth. Goosebumps flooded her entire body and she moaned.

Sasuke tossed the shirt to the side for her, "Mine." He whispered possessively.

Hinata leaned her head back against the fridge, and with panted breaths said, "Hai, y-yours."

Sasuke, without removing his mouth, lifted her into his arms and placed her onto the counter. From their he switched nipples and started purring when Hinata began rubbing his scalp gently.

"Sasuke-kun." She whispered, the pleading evident in her voice, "Please, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke paused and upon straightening himself up released the button from his pants. He was straining against them. Just looking at her flustered face with such a lustful expression made that strain more painful. Sasuke clenched his teeth and pulled her pants down until they were dangling off her ankles. He pulled his down enough to let him rub against her wet core. Hinata arched her back and awaited the pleasure.

(Crying - SFX)

Both tensed.

"Fuck." Sasuke cursed.

Almost instanly, Hinata's drive kicked in and she started pushing Sasuke away. "Their awake." She said, trying more obviously now to move the brick wall that was Sasuke. Sasuke ignored her and started rubbing himself against her again. Hinata bit back her moan and with what control she had left allowed her hands to glow with chakra. Sasuke's eyes narrowed down at her for real this time and he growled.

"They'll go back to sleep." He assured, though he knew it wasn't true. He'd completely forgotten how easily his chakra rose when he wanted to fuck Hinata's brains out.

Hinata allowed her chakra pumped palm to sting his shoulder, "We'll continue where we left off later." She said, blushing at her bold statement. Being with Sasuke for so long actually brought out a side of her that she never knew existed.

Sasuke looked at anything but Hinata and released her. Hinata took this opportunity to straighten her pants up and place her shirt back on. She turned Sasuke around so that he was looking at her and kissed him passionately on the mouth.

"When I come back.." She said, trying her best to keep her eyes from lowering, "..I'll...i'll go down on you."

Sasuke blinked.

"But I think the twins want my milk this time." She whispered.

After the initial shock of how later on she'd seduce him, Sasuke gathered his bearings and smirked, "Don't forget that promise." He said, pulling her in for a hug.

Against him, Sasuke could feel her hardened nipples. He brought his hands up to roll them in his fingers.

A moan escaped her, "No." Hinata whispered, grasping his wrists gently.

"Why not?." He retorted, annoyed.

"I have to feed the twins."

Realization suddenly dawned on Sasuke. _'What. The. Fuck.' _He thought, finally allowing Hinata to go to their kids. Of all times, why did his children want to get fed? Sasuke leaned against the counter Hinata previously occupied and rubbed his temples. He couldn't possibly be jealous of his kids.

_'No way.' _He angrilly thought.

He could just picture his twins, his clingy son in particular, sucking on Hinata's nipples to feed. Sasuke hurriedly buckled his pants up and disappeared only to reappear outside.

_'No fucking way.' _He assured himself again.

* * *

**A/N: THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER TWO. PLEASE DON'T HATE, I'M GOING TO GO YEAR BY YEAR WITH THE TWINS. TODAY THERE ONE. TOMORROW THERE TWO. I WILL MOST PROBABLY THROW IN SOME FLASHBACKS FOR THOSE WHO ASKED. I LIKE THE FLASHBACK METHOD ALSO LOL. HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER IS WELL RECEIVED. IF IT'S RUSHED DO TELL AND SASUKE BEING JEALOUS OF HIS KIDS WON'T EFFECT HIS LOYALTY OR LOVE FOR THEM. HE'S JUST GONNA COME TO TERMS WITH THINGS HE'S NOT USED TO SHARING. HEHE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! CHAPTER THREE IS HERE. HOPEFULLY IT'S RECEIVED WITH OPEN ARMS. I REALLY WANTED TO POST THIS UP RIGHT AFTER CHAPTER TWO, BUT I GOT TOLD A BIG FAT NO LOL LET PEOPLE R&R FIRST SHE SAYS. WON'T NAME NAMES.**

**ALSO I DON'T KNOW IF ANYONE ELSES' PARENTS ARE LIKE MINE, BUT FOR THEIR AGE THEY BLOODY WELL STILL GO AT IT LOL JUST THOUGHT I'D SHARE THAT. THAT'S THE WAY HINATA AND SASUKE WILL BE EVEN AS THEY MATURE WITH THEIR TWINS. **

**R&R - ENJOY**

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**"Jutsu"**

_**'Telepathy'**_

* * *

_Previously.._

_'No way.' He angrilly thought._

_He could just picture his twins, his clingy son in particular, sucking on Hinata's nipples to feed. Sasuke hurriedly buckled his pants up and disappeared only to reappear outside. _

_'No fucking way.' He assured himself again. _

* * *

Chapter Two

Don't Do That - Two Years Old

"Ano, Sasuke-kun." Hinata whispered as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. The sun had yet to shine over Konoha.

Sasuke, thought to be deep in sleep, brought her closer to him, "Hn."

"Do you mind if I invite Kurenai-sensei..-"

"No." He deadpanned.

Hinata lifted herself onto her elbow so that she could look him in the eyes, "Please, she promised Asuma would be on his best behaviour this time." She vouched.

"No." He ground out.

"But..-"

Sasuke flipped them, so that he was on top of her. "No. Means. No." He hissed.

That child namely Asuma was a demon in disguise. When the spawn of Asuma thought no one was looking, the little punk would make Shizuka cry by snatching away her toys. If Sasuke could have he would've been the one to give that little brat a reason to cry, but it seemed his son had everything under control. His replica of a son, with small but sharp hands, laid a simple scratch across Asuma's face. His memory of the little brat crying had Sasuke chuckling.

"Sasuke-kun?." Hinata whispered confused.

Hinata frowned, such an unusual expression to grace her features which suddenly aroused Sasuke. He shook his head free from thoughts and attacked her mouth first, forcing her lips apart even as she tried to protest against him. His hand then slid between them both, so that he could feel her beneath the cotton panties she wore. Hinata whimpered beneath him and spread her legs apart just abit more for him.

"I'm hungry." He whispered after breaking their kiss.

He started at her ear, knowing full well Hinata was sensitive there. Then he trailed slippery kissses along her jawline and then down to her neck. Hinata lay panting and wanting.

"Sasu..-"

Sasuke froze.

Hinata tensed and thought the worst by his reaction. Was someone in the house? Why did he do that all of a sudden?.

"Tousa..." A strangled voice cried, "...Okaasa.."

Hinata relaxed almost instantly and managed to manouvre herself from under Sasuke. She looked at her children who were holding hands and ushered them over to their bed. They look dishevelled and afraid. Sasuke, seemingly perplexed and annoyed, fell onto his stomach with a growl. He felt the weight of his children come onto his bed and was immediately embraced by his daughter. Her small arms barely wrapped around his neck, so he rolled onto his back and allowed her head to fit beneath his chin.

"What's wrong?." Hinata asked, when Itachi suddenly nuzzled his head into her neck.

"Monsah." Itachi whimpered.

Sasuke sat up with Shizuka wrapped protectively in his arms and reached for his son. Itachi flailed at first, until he felt his father hold him gently in his other arm beside his sister. The twins shaking stopped and Sasuke felt his anger rising and falling because of this so called monster that had frightened his children.

"Let's go kill this fucking monster." Sasuke whispered to them. The twins nodded their head in unison.

Hinata sighed, "Don't curse in front of them." She scolded him gently.

Sasuke smirked and stalked out of the room with the twins. Hinata took this time to lay back down and recall a similar incident to this one, having taken place a few months ago.

* * *

Hinata POV

Flashback

"Ano, Kazekage-sama? Is that you?." I wondered. I recognized those strands of red hair anywhere.

When he heard his name, he turned and smiled at me, "Hinata-sama, long time no see." He greeted me. I noticed he had an eye closed, but didn't question him about it. He usually did that whenever Naruto wasn't with him. I never truly understood why.

I took the hand he suddenly held out to me and shook it, "You too, how is Matsuri-chan?." I ask.

Gaara seem to pause and think about what to say next, but what he told me shocked yet pleased me, "She's with child." He said plainly.

Although he didn't show it, I could see the excitement in his eyes. I was two seconds from trying to embrace him as to congratulate him, when suddenly I made contact with a familiar and broad shouldered back. I sighed against his back and stepped beside him. He grasped my hand in his own tightly and once again on their many encounters I see them battle eachother with a staring contest.

"Gaara." He said.

"Uchiha." He replied in kind.

I squeezed his hand lightly, "Gaara-sama was just telling me Matsuri-chan is pregnant." I say, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Hn."

"Hn."

_'Really?.' _I thought shaking my head. "You haven't seen the twins yet, have you, Gaara-sama?." I asked.

He managed to break eye contact with Sasuke before smiling warmly at me, "Hai, I have."

"What?." Sasuke replied suspiciously.

"I was looking for Naruto..." Gaara explained, "..and It just so happens I'm able to see him trying to put them to sleep. Even that Inuzuka is with him."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes down at me, "What's that mutt doing there?." He asked me.

"He asked if he could see them. He's especially fond of Shizuka." I explain to him. Of course I knew Sasuke wouldn't approve of Kiba. They had a hate/love relationship much like every other male who was close to me.

I decided to look anywhere else but at Sasuke and tried my best to play it cool, "Did you leave a clone with him?." I ask Gaara.

"No." Gaara replied.

Suddenly in the distance.

(Crying - SFX)

(Running - SFX)

(Barking - SFX)

"GAARA!." An all too familiar voice screamed.

Sasuke and I turned to see Naruto sprinting towards us. At first I thought, surely he left Kiba with the twins. But seeing both men, including Akamaru running towards us had my heart almost leaping from my mouth. Where the heck were my kids? I asked myself panicking. Sasuke held me back as I moved forward to question them, but I was put to ease when I saw Itachi in Naruto's arms and Shizuka in Kiba's.

"What's going on?." I asked Naruto as I began inspecting them both.

Sasuke glared at Naruto and Kiba, "What. Happened?." He asked between clenched teeth. He didn't like hearing our children cry.

Suddenly I looked up at what my children were pointing at and paled. I'd never seen such a thing before. I fell into a stance automatically, **"Hakke Kuushou." **I mumbled, thrusting my palm forward at the flying eye ball. It disappeared almost as quickly as it had shown itself, and it was then Gaara started chuckling.

We all turned to the Kazekage slowly and watched as his closed eye opened, "Gomen."

"Was that thing...yours?." I asked, shocked.

"Hai. I use it as a means to gather information." He replied calmly.

"That was fucking creepy." Kiba spat, "One second the twins were slowly dozing off, then the next thing you know this fucking eyeball is floating above them. Talk about nightmares."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "We were so close to tucking them in to." He said with a defeated sigh.

Gaara lowered his hat to hide his embarassment, "Gomen." He said again.

Akamaru barked and Kiba acknowledged what he said with a nod, "You're right. Itachi was able to say 'monsah'." Kiba said.

"Monsah?." I say, astonished.

"What he mean't was monster." Sasuke growled, he glared at the Kazekage who started walking away from us.

"Ja ne." Gaara said without turning back.

"Hah! Gaara?." Naruto whined.

"Hey, come back here and fix this." Kiba shouted, referring to the twins crying the entire time.

I couldn't help but sigh. My twins had just had their first experience with a 'monsah'.

End Of Flashback

* * *

Present Day

"Did you get the monsah?." Hinata asked when she heard the bedroom door close.

"Hn." Was his reply as he slid back into bed beside her.

Hinata giggled, "Did you give it a chance?."

Sasuke snorted, "Death comes to those who mess with our kids."

Hinata snuggled into him a bit more and smiled, she was used to his threatening and protective ways, "Ano, about Asuma..-"

"No." Sasuke hissed as he took Hinata's lips for the second time that morning. "I'm starving." He purred, changing the subject to a more desired one.

Hinata bit her lip, "Hai, eat up." She stated back boldly with a blush.

* * *

Meanwhile...

In the twin's bedroom.

"Dobe." Sasuke hissed.

The sneaky Hokage froze on the window pane. He should've known Sasuke would have a clone somewhere nearby. How on earth did Sasuke's chakra not deplete with the amount of clones he uses? Naruto often wondered. Back to reality. "T-teme." He greeted back nervously. He'd been caught redhanded trying to sneak in. When Naruto landed on the ground gently, considerately careful not to wake the twins, he held his hands up defensively before Sasuke could make a move for him.

"I just came to say goodmorning, that's all." Naruto whispered innocently.

Sasuke clicked his neck side to side, "Hn."

Naruto stood their silently. "You don't mind?." He asked, his eyes widening at the sly smirk on Sasuke's face.

"Go ahead." Sasuke pressed. Naruto didn't miss the sound of Sasuke's sword unsheathing.

Naruto scratched the back of his head then moved back to the window he'd come through while muttering 'bastard', "I'll come back later." He stated, smiling.

"Hn."

* * *

**A/N: THE NEXT CHAPTER I'LL START MAKING FLASHBACKS FROM HINATA'S PREGNANCY. I WAS GOING TO CAN THIS CHAPTER BUT I WAS LIKE, NOOOO IT MIGHT F**K UP THE REST LOL. ANYWAYS, HOPE THIS WAS OK AND YEAH, LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. HINTS: HINATA'S GROWING BELLY PLUS CRAVINGS AND SASUKES POSSESSIVENESS TO THE NEXT LEVEL.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HELLO AGAIN! YET ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER! JUST WAITING TO BE READ AND REVIEWED LOL HINT HINT! AS FOR THAT FAIRY TAIL STORY I PUT UP, A.K.A THRILL WITH LAXUS/WENDY, I HAD TO PULL IT DOWN. ONCE I'VE FINISHED 8 CHAPTERS I'LL POST THE 1ST ONE UP. THATS HOW I NORMALLY WORK WITH STORIES. **

**ALSO: I DON'T THINK I CAN SLOW DOWN AT THIS POINT. I WANT TO HURRY UP AND GET THE TWINS AT AN AGE WHERE THEY CAN BE OF USE. I KNOW IT MIGHT LET SOME OF U DOWN, BUT I'VE BECOME IMPATIENT. I HAVE IDEAS THAT I FORGET BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO CRAM IT ALTOGETHER. FEEL MY PAIN.**

**ON A HAPPIER NOTE - ENJOY**

**R&R **

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**"Jutsu"**

_**'Telepathy'**_

* * *

_Previously..._

_Naruto stood their silently. "You don't mind?." He asked, his eyes widening at the sly smirk on Sasuke's face._

_"Go ahead." Sasuke pressed. Naruto didn't miss the sound of Sasuke's sword unsheathing._

_Naruto scratched the back of his head then moved back to the window he'd come through while muttering 'bastard', "I'll come back later." He stated, smiling. _

_"Hn."_

* * *

Chapter Four

Don't Play - Three Years Old

"Otousan! Up."

Sasuke shook his head at his son, "No."

Itachi reached for his pants and tugged, "Up!."

Sasuke, somewhat taken with his son's persistence, bent down to Itachi's height and without realizing it poked his son in the forehead. Itachi rubbed his head and frowned. Sasuke mustered a light chuckle before hoisting Itachi onto his shoulders. Bystanders and other villagers watching nearby stopped to stare at the unique display of affection the Uchiha was showing. Of course a simple glare from Sasuke caused them to carry on hurriedly with their day.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke tensed. He secretly hoped he wouldn't run into anybody while out doing alittle bit of grocery shopping today, but nothing ever went in his favour these days. He acknowledged the women with a nod then glared at the demon hiding behind her leg. He could feel his son tensing on his shoulders also, with the added pull of Sasuke's hair.

Kurenai smiled and looked at her son, "Say hello, Asuma." She coaxed softly.

The four year old glanced up at both father and son, "Hello."

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply.

"Ba..ka." Itachi said.

Kurenai giggled, "I thought I heard Kiba for a moment there." She said.

_'That stupid mutt and his cursing.' _Sasuke thought, disregarding the fact that he too often cursed in front of his children, though he tried his best not too.

"So Sasuke-san, I was meaning to ask.." She started, placing a hand on Asuma's head.

_'Fuck.' _Sasuke angrilly thought.

"..Would it be possible for Asuma to play with the twins when they're free. He talks about them non-stop, especially Shizuka." Kurenai explained, not realizing the battle Sasuke was having with himself in regards to that demon of a child and his daughter.

Sasuke felt himself tense even more. "No." He deadpanned.

Kurenai was taken back slightly, "Umm, ano, I thought it'll be good for them." She tried to reason, "Them being almost the same age and all."

On top of his head Itachi was almost yanking his father's hair out. "Itachi." Sasuke said in a low voice. His son took the hint immediately and stopped. Itachi instead opted to stroke the hair that he'd yanked on to help soothe his father's bubbling rage.

"Ask Hinata." He replied as smoothly as he could. Sasuke wasn't cut out for a situation like this. Maybe he _was_ getting soft, is how Naruto put it.

Kurenai, somewhat guilty for placing Sasuke on the spot, decided to leave the issue at that. "Gomen, Sasuke-san. I'll keep that in mind for next time, eh?."

Sasuke nodded and both he and his son watched as Kurenai left with Asuma. Atop his head, now almost as relaxed as his father, Itachi sighed. Sasuke looked up at his son's face and smirked.

"Asuma baka." He murmured.

Itachi smiled, "Baka."

* * *

FLASHBACK - SASUKE POV

First Month

"Have I lost you yet?." Tsunade asked.

I stayed silently leaning against the wall, while Hinata continued to twiddle her thumbs nervously.

"So that's all their is to the first trimester?." Hinata whispered.

"Hai." Tsunade responded strongly, "Come the end of the month, your baby will be around 6-7mm (1/4 inch) long. Don't panic though, that's about the size of a grain of rice." Tsunade said trying to sound assuring in the matter.

I wasn't in the least bit interested in the growth of the baby, I was more interested in when our child would be born. I wasn't one to say things outloud, but I'd actually had time to think things through and discovered I wanted a boy. The thought of having a girl was beyond me, I didn't want to deal with a daugher who was like every other girl in the village. Loud, screeching abominations. All but _my _proud _hime._

"From here on out, I think it's best you ask the Hokage for light-desk duties." Tsunaded suggested.

I watched as Hinata seemed to look saddened by the news. She had no reason to be sad I told myself. She had the luxury of being in my company, we're I could keep a more protective eye on her and my kid. "Ano, I was hoping I could still..-"

I kicked off the wall loudly, gaining both womens' attention, "She'll take it." I snap.

She looked at me with wide eyes, "B-but..-"

I look at her sternly. I didn't care that she'd just made Jounin. Yes I heard some women could still do active duties during pregnancy, but I wasn't going to risk Hinata or the baby getting hurt. Fuck that. I was beside her in an instant. Hinata seemed to smile at me with obvious understanding and stood. The ex-Hokage and I shared a look of mutual understanding also. Tsunade knew having me there would benefit and make things easier for us. Hinata could be stubborn at times.

"Come see me in another month." Tsunade told us as we exited through the bar doors.

_'Bloody drunk.' _I thought.

* * *

Second Month

_'Oldbag.' _I thought with disgust. Surely somewhere without the smell of alcohol and smoke would've sufficed instead of this rundown bar.

"Hinata! Hinata." The barely conscious Tsunade greeted, she ushered the both of us over. And yet again, I took my place near the wall. I glared at a few men looking in our direction, no, more like at my _hime_. They got my message loud and clear when my Sharingan burst to life.

"Oi, oi! Enough of that, Uchiha brat." Tsunade slurred.

I smirked as everyone seemed to turn away from us and deactivated my Sharingan. "Get on with it." I snapped.

"Hmmp." Tsunade snorted at me. "Give me your hand, Hinata." She said.

Hinata obeyed. "Naruto said I was having twins." She offered the tipsy women.

Tsunade's eyes widened briefly, "Twins?." She started laughing, "That makes three kids you have to take care of."

I glared at the slag. Hinata didn't catch on, "I don't understand." She whispered confused.

"That thing you call a boyfriend - soon to be father - standing over their, plus your twins. It's hilarious." Tsunade boomed.

Hinata glanced at me from the corner of her eye then quickly looked away, "Ano, Tsunade-sama can we please continue."

"Hai, hai." She said, releasing Hinata's hand, "Their still in the developing stage. Starting with the ears, they begin as a little fold of skin at the side of the head. At the same time there arms and legs are forming from tiny buds." Tsunade paused, "Do I really have to go into detail?."

"Please." Hinata said.

Tsunade sighed, "The neural tube (brain, spinal cord, and other neural tissue of the central nervous system) is well formed. The digestive tract and sensory organs begin to develop and bone starts to replace cartilage. The embryo begins to move, but you won't be able to feel it."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go."

Hinata eeped. "B-but..-"

I was pulling her out the door before she could finish her sentence. I wasn't a father yet and already I felt annoyed with the whole process. How my brother was able to stand waiting for me to be born, I'll never understand.

* * *

Third Month

"There they are." The medic whispered.

Hinata was crying softly beside me, while I couldn't help but stare proudly at what the medic called an 'ultrasound'. There they were. _My_ kids. _My_ twins. I unconsciously squeezed on the rail beside me and ignored the loud crack it made. This was the first time I'd been excited for another life other than Hinata's since my family were alive.

"As you can see the twins have fully formed. There's the arms, hands, fingers, feet and toes. They can even open and close there mouths and fists. Fingernails and toenails are beginning to develop and the external ears are formed. The beginnings of their teeth are forming as well..." She explained, then she frowned. "...There's only one problem."

I narrowed my eyes at her to continue. I wanted to cut her throat all of a sudden, especially when I noticed the way Hinata's eyes widened.

The medic waved her hands up hurriedly, "No, no, I'm sorry if that came out wrong. It's just that it's difficult to distinguish the gender of your twins at this time."

A feeling of relief washed over Hinata's face and I suddenly calmed as well. Had she said something completely different and wrong, I doubt even Naruto could've stopped me from tearing the place down to find a solution.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ok?." Hinata asked me, even though she should've been asking herself that. She looked incredibly happy.

I looked away. This new feeling was foreign to me. Yes I had a dark and possessive side, but this new feeling, I couldn't place a name to it yet.

"Sasuke-kun?."

"Hn."

* * *

Fourth Month

"Will this hurt the baby?." Hinata wondered as she held the small bottle of tablets with uncertainty.

I moved in that much closer just to listen. "No it won't. It's only to help you with the morning sickness. Don't worry so much Hinata-sama. Most women in their second trimester normally find that the sickness tapers off or stops completely. In your case your still feeling queasy, so what we're giving you is vitamin B6, it's proven to settle your stomach whilst carrying." The very same medic explained.

Hinata had mentioned many times to me to ask for the women's name, but I brushed it off and told her I forgot everytime we came. I didn't need some women getting her hopes up for nothing over me asking for her stupid name. I had bigger priorities now.

"Arigatou." Hinata said, snapping me from my thoughts. "I don't think Sasuke-kun can handle my morning sickness anymore."

I snorted, "It stinks." I retorted. _'And so do your moods.' _

Before Hinata could lower her head, I held her chin up firmly, "_Hime_." I say, trying to sound comforting in a way. This is what I hated the most about her moods. Everything I said seemed to make her sad and almost everytime she lowered her head I felt a sense of guilt wash over me. This was the least I could do to make up for it, giving her that public show of affection she wanted; but never asked for.

"I love you." Is what she told me with her eyes. We didn't need word to communicate anymore.

* * *

Fifth Month

**"Chidori Senbon." **I muttered upon releasing my technique.

Naruto smirked at me in his Sage Mode, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." **

Hinata, with the help of Neji and TenTen was able to find a safe and comfortable place to watch. I could feel her eyes one me, not the dobe, but me. It only made me push more of my chakra out, which increased the number of my senbon. The blonde idiot tried to dodge as many as he could, before he called fourth the Kyuubi's power.

I smirked, "Reinforcements, eh?."

I cut my jutsu there and began forming new hand seals, **"Chidori Eiso."**

The remaining six clones that Naruto managed to keep standing all gasped when my spear pierced there bodies suddenly. I felt a familiar feeling of sadism wash over me, and because of my old habits coming up to surface, I altered the shape of my spear into multiple blades. I heard them all mutter 'shit' before I took them out with one swoop.

I heard clapping coming from the sidelines, "Ano, Sasuke-kun, can you use another chidori?." I heard Hinata call out to me.

I glanced over in her direction, "Do you want me to kill the dobe?." I hopefully asked.

Hinata's face fell from excitement to dread, "No!."

"Tch." Naruto said with a smug look on his face. He'd recovered faster than I expected, then again he had the Kyuubi inside of him afterall.

"Hn." I mutter, performing a familiar technique that had the blonde's smirk widening, "Let's go, dobe."

Naruto gathered a mass amount of chakra in his right hand, "About time, with you dead I can finally have the family I've always wanted."

That last statement ticked me off more than usual. We started bounding for eachother, the lights and sounds of our jutsu's growing loudly as we grew closer. Like Naruto I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my lips.

**"RASENGAN!." **

**"CHIDORI!."**

(BOOM - SFX)

(GROUND CRACKING - SFX)

(TREES FALLING - SFX)

"See." Hinata said to her cousin and his girlfriend. "They always kick whenever they feel Sasuke's power."

"Just Sasuke's?." TenTen asked.

Hinata nodded, "Hai. They almost always react to his power."

* * *

Sixth Month

_"Hime, _What's wrong?." I asked, kneeling down to see her head lowered.

Hinata looked up at me with watery eyes, "I'm..I'm..."

I tried to look calm, but I'm sure my eyes gave me away, "You're what?."

"I'm fat." She whispered, turning her head away from me.

If I could, I'd smack her across the head for her stupidity, maybe continue it outside and have her training until sundown. However, from what I gathered from that annoying, drunk of an ex-Hokage, was that I should try to simmer my temper and consider Hinata's feelings. I stood straight from my position and ran a hand through my hair.

"Your.." I paused, just the thought of seeing her cry because of me always made me angry, "..Your not fat."

"You don't have to lie." She said quickly. Had she planned this conversation in her head? I wondered bitterly.

"If you were fat." I hissed, taking her arm gently to help her stand, "I would tell you."

"It's your job to say that." She whimpered, trying her best to hide her body from the mirror. "Your my partner, so..-"

I turned her so we were both facing the mirror together, "When this is all over, who's body will I be holding?." I hissed in her ear.

"You, but...-"

"And who's body holds my children?." I say, moving my hands up to cup her swollen breasts.

She bit her lip, "Yours."

"Who's body can satisfy me?." I purr and against my will 'he' sprung to life. As a habit I pressed myself against her and we both watched as she bit back a moan in the mirror.

"Sasuke-kun?." She whispered, she was borderline panting and I hadn't done much.

"I think a beating is in store." I growl, leading her back to our bed.

"Are you sure we can..-"

I raised a hand to shut her up, then I tossed my shirt to the ground effortlessly. "It's been done before."

I helped turn her to her side before removing the overly sized top she wore. I tucked my arm under her head and took her lips hungrily. It had been so long since I'd touched her. I had to calm myself whenever the thought of pinning her down came to mind, and because I became somewhat human, I tried to stave it off by fixing 'him' myself.

"Do you think the twins will be ok?." Hinata asked me breathlessly.

_'Fuck' _I thought, she looked fuckable. "They must be bored..." I whispered, placing my hand on her stomach, "...Let's give them something to play with."

Hinata giggled, "Sasuke-kun." She said girlishly.

I smirked and took her lips again.

"Otousan! Otousan!

End Of Flashback

* * *

Present Day

"Otouson! Otousan!." Itachi groaned with a panicked voice.

Sasuke was violently snapped from his thoughts by his son and with only seconds to move, he jumped. He landed gracefully on a sideward angle and glared. Reaching into his back pocket, Sasuke retrieved a kunai and tossed it at the carriage that had just missed them. He made a direct hit when his kunai dug into the wooden wheel causing it to steer out of control and crash.

"What's going on?." Bystanders queried.

"Who's in there?."

"Are they ok?."

"Shouldn't we call for help?."

"Otousan!." Itachi whined again, only this time he had more reason too.

Sasuke glanced at his son and realised he had him hanging upside down by the ankle. His pearly white eyes glared daggers at Sasuke which caused him to chuckle yet again that day. He threw Itachi into the air, who in kind laughed on the way up, then sighed when Sasuke caught him in his arm.

"Baka." Sasuke said, pointing at the carriage whose passengers seemed to crawl out from the blunder.

Itachi pointed as well, "Baka." He repeated.

It was when Sasuke saw the familiar strands of long pink-redish hair, did he decide it was time for them to leave.

"Karin, are you ok?." The driver of the carriage asked.

"You IDIOT!." She shouted.

* * *

**A/N: HEY GUYS, NOT GONNA LIE, THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD FOR ME. ****ALMOST SEEMS LIKE DRABBLES RIGHT. **I HAD TO ASK A FRIEND OF MINE ABOUT HER PREGNANCY AND STUFF SO IF I'M WRONG IN HOW THE PREGNANCY STUFF GOES, THEN DO CORRECT ME. I HAVE NO KIDS APART FROM MY DOGS LOL SO YEAH. R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: IT'S A NEW CHAPTER! IT MIGHT NOT BE AS GOOD AS THE FOURTH ONE BUT I'M HOPING IT MAKES SOME KIND OF IMPRESSION ON YOU GUYS. ANYWHO, AS USUAL PEOPLE ENJOY AND HAPPY READING**

**R&R - R&R**

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**"Jutsu"**

_**'Telepathy'**_

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Baka." Sasuke said, pointing at the carriage whose passengers seemed to crawl out from the blunder._

_Itachi pointed as well, "Baka." He repeated._

_It was when Sasuke saw the familiar strands of long pink-redish hair, did he decide it was time for them to leave. _

_"Karin, are you ok?." The driver of the carriage asked._

_"You IDIOT!." She shouted. _

* * *

Chapter Five - Three Year Olds

Don't Touch

_'Odd.' _Hinata thought.

"Shizuka, is everything ok?." Hinata asked her daughter. Her bubbly daugher was never this quiet, she was normally bursting with mispronounced questions that Hinata sometimes struggled to understand or answer. If Hinata had to guess, her daughter's silence had to mean two things..

"Otousan..." Shizuka whispered, "...Ita-nii."

Hinata stopped in her stride and bent down so that she was at Shizuka's height, "What about them?." She gently coaxed from her. Hinata held her breath and waited to hear the worst.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Hinata didn't push her. She waited patiently.

Shizuka's eyes suddenly lit up, "Ba..ka." She said.

Hinata released the breath she'd held with a sigh and a slight giggle, "I think I better have a word with that Uncle Kiba of yours." She said, patting Shizuka on the head.

"Oneesan?."

Hinata visibly tensed, then straightened herself up and turned. "Hanabi?."

Hanabi smirked as she came to a halt in front of her sister. "Long time no see." She greeted, however her attention was more focused on the small girl glaring up at her. "Nice to see you to, you little _Hanamizu_."

**[A/N: Hanamizu - Snot] **

"How have you been?." Hinata politely asked. She couldn't exactly be rude and leave, this was her little sister afterall, the new Heir to the Hyuuga Clan. Thinking back, Hinata remembered she'd begged almost all the Hokage's including Naruto that she wouldn't run into anybody today, however luck was never on her side these days.

"How have I been?." Hanabi said sarcastically, "Let me see, confined, bored and _dying_." She explained, exagerrating the last part. "Mainly dying."

".."

"All day everyday I keep getting paperwork. And if it's not paperwork than it's Otousan whining over something so insignificantly small that even _Hanamizu_ there could've handled it. It's bullshit. I'd rather eat off Sasuke's lap then stay cooped up in that poor excuse of a family home anyday." Hanabi ranted.

"I'm flattered..." A smug voice intervened, "...but not interested."

Hinata looked up, "Sasuke-kun."

"Otousan!." Shizuka shrieked happily.

Sasuke landed beside Hinata with ease and lowered Itachi slowly to the ground. Hanabi took the time to stare at Itachi. "_Hanamizu _and _Kaiju_." Hanabi whispered to herself.

Itachi and Shizuka almost automatically moved to stand by one another and glared up at Hanabi. Sasuke admired his twins quietly and pulled Hinata into him. Hanabi watched this unusual exchange between her sister and Sasuke and suddenly felt awkward being there.

* * *

FLASHBACK - HANABI'S POV

Seventh Month

"That feels...so gross." I told her with disgust.

Hinata giggled at what probably looked like horror on my face and grabbed my hand again, "They kick like this when Sasuke-kun is training or on a mission." She informed me. The way she said though sounded like she'd been telling others out there the same thing over and over again.

I pulled my hand away quickly. "So, while he's out having a blast doing fuck knows what, I get stuck here watching you." I snapped, though my current anger wasn't really aimed at Hinata, I couldn't help it. This was all thanks to our irritable father who was most probably searching for me.

"Don't be like that.." A newcomer's voice insisted. "..Sasuke gave us the special task of watching over Hinata-sama in his absensce."

From the corner of my eye I could see him, perched on the tree just outside the window with that perverted novel of his in hand. I narrowed my eyes toward him, he always had such a pervy look.

"Yo!." He greeted mainly towards my sister.

"Kakashi-sensei, here to check up on me?." Hinata asked.

"Something like that." He replied in kind.

"Excuse me sir, you shouldn't be up there." The medic, who had left moments ago, said as she re-entered the room carrying a clipboard.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "Ano, I was just coming to see..-"

"He's with us." Hinata covered for him.

The medic looked between Kakashi, Hinata and myself before caving. "Ok. Let's get started shall we?."

Hinata nodded, "Hai."

Kakashi seemed keen to listen, I noticed. I wouldn't lie, I was as well.

"When was the last time you were _intimate_?."

I nearly choked on my saliva. _'Your...your kidding right?.' _I thought stunned. _'What type of question is that?.' _

Hinata as usual, for the sake of her twins, boldly answered, "One week ago."

"And was it uncomfortable?."

"No." Hinata seemed deep in thought. I wondered if she forgot me and Kakashi were even there.

"We were able to do it well with me on my hands and knees." She said, "And before that I could lay on my side while Sasuke-kun was behind me."

I blushed.

"No discomfort at all?."

"No."

"Does it hurt even just a little when there's penetration involved?." The medic asked, "And also does your partner use lubrication?."

I started to shrink back in my seat. _'This is...insane.' _

Hinata shook her head, "No, Sasuke-kun likes to go down on..-" Hinata suddenly cut herself off as she noticed my soul inching out of me.

"Hanabi?."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I'm just... feeling ill."

The medic suddenly flipped a page over from her clipboard, which helped soothe my nausea. New topic I prayed. "Well, I'm happy to say being intimate with your partner didn't cause the painful cramps you've been experiencing. It's most likely just the twins way of trying to reposition themselves inside of...-"

"Ano, Hinata-sama?." Kakashi intervened.

Hinata glanced up at him, he seemed embarassed, "Is something wrong?." She asked.

Kakashi had a small tint of a blush that I never failed to notice beneath his mask, "I think I might go."

I growled, "Perv." I accused, though despite saying that even I felt my mind going near that territory called 'the gutter'.

"Gomen, I think it's best suited that I don't visit until after the twins are born." He said, smiling with his visible eye before disappearing.

Hinata seemed lost, "Was it something I said?."

* * *

Eighth Month

Hinata was crying.

I tensed. I didn't know what I'd gotten myself into until I got their. My task was to simply go to the Uchiha Compound, uplift Hinata, take Hinata to the hospital, then bring Hinata back. That and everything went down the drain when I heard the unmistakable sound of something smashing. Seconds later an angry Uchiha Sasuke came storming around the corner with an identically angry Neji beside him. I didn't know what to think of this situation. Infact, I hastily pulled Hinata so that she was shielding me.

"_You _made her cry." Sasuke growled.

"I did _not_." Neji retorted.

Sasuke simply glared.

Neji fell into a fighting stance and Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Though I had faith in Neji's abilites as a shinobi, I knew that the odds were against him when going up against Uchiha Sasuke. If her father struggled, then Neji would too.

I looked at Hinata, "Oneesan, let's go before things get worse." I whispered.

Hinata shook her head, "Not...w-without...Sasuke-kun." She cried.

Sasuke's ears seem to perk at this, "Get. Out. Of. My. Way." He said to Neji between clenched teeth. It didn't take a genius to understand how frustrated Sasuke might've been, despite the Avenger not showing it. But under the eerie feeling of his growing chakra, one could definately tell how he angry he was becoming.

I glanced up at Hinata again, "How did this start?." I whispered.

Neji looked passed Sasuke as he heard me, "She asked me a ridiculous question." He snapped. "And I answered truthfully."

"What kind of question?." I queried.

Hinata, wiping her tears away with her sleeve sniffled, "I-i...asked him...if..if he thought...I...was...fat."

I frowned, "Is that all?." I mutter.

Hinata, for the first time in my entire life, thanks to her outrageous hormones, glared at me, "Do you think so too?." She semi hissed/asked.

I took a step back, "No, your not fat." I say, choosing my next words carefully, "Pregnant women go through that right? They get bigger too like...accomodate for the kid. So I say again, you're not fat."

"I just feel..." Hinata paused, and I was thankful both Sasuke and Neji had stopped fighting so they could listen, "...I feel vulnerable and unattractive. Neji-nii wasn't exactly insensitive, but he wasn't encouraging either."

Sasuke spoke up, "Accept it." He demanded.

_'Not the best way to ask for an apology.' _I thought.

Neji straightened slightly, "Gomen, Hinata-sama." He said, genuinely. Then as if to mock Sasuke only, he bowed to the Sharingan User.

"Arrogant bastard." Neji whispered.

Before Hinata, Neji or myself could blink, Neji collapsed to the ground as soon as he came back up. We all stood their in silence for but a brief moment before Sasuke turned back to me and Hinata with a satisfied grin. If my ears could turn into themselves then they would, because at that precise moment Hinata screamed. I don't know if I was more annoyed or angry, but I couldn't wait until Hinata had those damn kids of hers. I manouvred around Sasuke, reached for Neji and threw him over my shoulder before leaping onto the roof of the compound.

"Ja ne." I say, leaving Sasuke alone to deal with my raging/crying sister.

_'Stuff hormones and stuff getting pregnant.' _I thought with an involuntary shiver.

* * *

"Hanabi! Hanabi! Is everything ok?." Hinata wondered.

Hanabi shook her head free from her thoughts and sighed. "Yeah, I was just thinking..." She said.

"About?."

"When you were still carrying, that's all." She replied, "Anyways, I better get going."

Hinata wanted to query her more on what she was thinking, then decided against it. Hanabi gave her and Sasuke a brief one over, before taking to the roof.

_'When I was still carrying?.' _Hinata thought.

* * *

Final Month

HINATA'S POV

_'He's still mad at me.' _I thought as Sasuke failed to acknowledge my presence after I'd made him breakfast. I knew that what transpired a few minutes ago was my fault, but I just couldn't restrain myself from placing the blame on him. Eventually he stalked off to calm down and I was thankful for that, it gave me time to clean up and reflect.

"Ano Sasuke-kun." I whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed with a solemn look on my face. He wouldn't even look at me.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun." I say wholeheartedly. "I didn't mean to blame you. I just..I forgot Kiba-kun was here last time and assumed you'd eaten the Yoghurt Kurenai-sensei gave me. I also forgot you don't like sweet things so much, so please..." I whisper, I was on the verge of crying despite trying my best not, "...please don't stay made at me."

I felt warm arms encase me from behind which made me yelp. The Sasuke in front of me poofed out of existence while the real one embraced me harder.

"_Hime_." He whispered in my ear.

I shuddered under his breath and angled my head to kiss him. Sasuke cupped my cheek gently and made a beeline for my shirt. I moaned slightly and was suddenly filled with happiness when Sasuke almost removed my top, until..

(KNOCKING - SFX)

I wanted to cry. Of all the times for a visitor to come, it had to be now. I clutched onto Sasuke's top, hinting for the first time he'd ignore it and was granted my wish when he smirked at me.

"You want it?." He asked me.

I bit my trembling lip and nodded desperately.

(KNOCKING - SFX)

(KICKING - SFX)

"OI! TEME! HINATA! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!." He yelled.

"For fucks sakes." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"SASUKE! HINATA! IT'S BEST YOU GET TO THE HOSPITAL, RIGHT NOW!." Naruto shouted urgently.

That sudden change in Naruto's voice had me tensing. I'd only ever heard Naruto using that particularly desperate voice when in the face of danger and war. Sasuke looked at me, almost as if contemplating Naruto's request, then he stood me up. He straightened my top up for me then reached for his katana.

"Let's go." He said seriously.

I was about to say something when..

(SPLISH - SFX) [A/N: Her water breaking]

"SASUKE! HINATA!." Naruto roared.

Suddenly, I fell against Sasuke as a strong contraction hit me full force. "S-sasuke-kun.." I groaned, I was beginning to get scared.

"NARUTO! GET IN HERE!." Sasuke roared.

True to his new name, Naruto was inside their room in a flash. "Give me your hand Hinata." Naruto insisted, "You too teme."

I cried out again as another contraction hit me head on. "Hold on." Naruto said.

"GAHHHH!." I screamed.

-The Hospital-

"SOMEONE HELP! SHE'S ABOUT TO DROP!." Naruto shouted to the top of his lungs."

Sasuke looked dishevelled. Naruto looked panicked. "WHERE THE FUCK IS EVERYONE! YOUR DAMN HOKAGE NEEDS YOU! RIGHT NOW!." Naruto boomed.

Suddenly nurses and docters from all corners , including every room came rushing toward the two men. I felt myself being placed into a wheelchair gently with the help of the medics, and then told everything would be ok, with Sasuke ensuring he still had hold of me. Between the contractions, I managed to narrow my eyes in on Sasuke and Naruto.

"How did you know?." I heard Sasuke ask.

Naruto seemed to grin from ear to ear, "Kurama told me."

I smiled.

"Let's get her onto a bed and ready for delivery." A medic ordered.

End Of Flashback

* * *

Present Day

"Okaasan. Up!." Itachi said with his arms held high.

Hinata smiled down at her beautiful son and hoisted him into her arms. Beside her, Sasuke did the very same thing with Shizuka, who if no one knew, was a bit of a daddy's girl. Itachi was a mommy's boy and so much so, that he started nuzzling Hinata's neck with his nose. Sasuke reached behind Hinata's head and poked Itachi in the forehead.

"Oww." Itachi whined with watery eyes.

Sasuke glared at him with a 'You didn't cry when I did it earlier on.' look.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata said, soothing her son by rubbing his back.

"Did you just say Sasuke-kun?." A newcomer asked outloud.

Hinata looked over her shoulder. Sasuke suddenly handed Shizuka to Hinata and pushed her behind him.

"Karin." He greeted coldly.

"Now, now." She said, placing her hands on her hips. She was oblivious to the situation she was now in. "Don't tell me after all this time that you've forgotten how useful I was too you Sasuke-kun." She said seriously, "And how useful _I_ can _still_ be." She whispered that last part.

Hinata's eyes narrowed in on her, "What do you want?." She snapped. Living with Sasuke mean't his habits were rubbing off on her. She didn't like this Karin one bit.

Karin looked at her, "That's not of your business _manko_. So why don't you take your little grimlins away so me and Sasuke can go play. Eh Sasuke-kun, I'm sure she has a husband lurking about somewhere." She finished with a twisted giggle.

[A/N: _Manko_ - Cunt]

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke was standing before Karin with the tip of his sword edging into her shoulder. Karin and Hinata gasped when the inside of her top began to turn red, "You're looking at _him_." Sasuke snarled. "_Baita."_

[A/N: _Baita_ - Whore]

Hinata covered the twins' eyes, "S-sasuke-kun.." She whispered.

Realising he wasn't going any further, Hinata pressed on, "Sasuke-kun." She said more sternly.

Sasuke withdrew his sword and flicked it to the side to remove the stench of her blood. Old habits die hard, he realised. "Don't come near _me_ or _my _family, again." He warned, turning his back on Karin who fell to the ground listlessly.

Sasuke gave Hinata a simple look which told her everything. She turned away from the injured women and started walking back to the Uchiha Compound, with Sasuke right behind her.

_'Who is she to you?.' _Hinata wearily thought.

* * *

**A/N: SO, HOPE THAT WAS OK. HAD A LOSS OF INSPIRATION FOR A MOMENT THERE, SO IM HOPING MY BUTTER CHICKEN WILL GIVE ME A PUSH FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. R&R PEOPLE, GIVE ME SOME INCENTIVE TO WRITE MORE LOL. THANKS GUYS.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: IM BACK :-) AND YEAH, I GOT IMPATIENT AND WANTED TO UPDATE SO FAST HEHE. BUT NOW I'M GOING TO KICK BACK AND LET THE REVIEWS/CRITICS COME AT ME SO IF SOMETHING DOESN'T MAKE SENSE I CAN CORRECT IT AND EDIT THE OTHER CHAPTERS WAITING TO BE PUBLISHED.**

**ENJOY - R&R -R&R**

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**"Jutsu"**

_**'Telepathy'**_

* * *

_Previously..._

_Sasuke withdrew his sword and flicked it to the side to remove the stench of her blood. "Don't come near me or my family, again." He warned, turning his back on Karin who fell to the ground listlessly._

_Sasuke gave Hinata a simple look which told her everything. She turned away from the injured women and started walking back to the Uchiha Compound, with Sasuke right behind her. _

_'Who is she to you?.' Hinata thought. _

* * *

Chapter Six - Three Year Olds

Don't Go

"Who is she to you?." Hinata asked after she'd placed the twins into their room. They'd fallen asleep on the short trip home.

Sasuke ignored her and made a beeline to their bedroom. Hinata blocked his entry and crossed her arms stubbornly. "Sasuke-kun?." She pressed.

Sasuke glared at her, expecting her too obey his silent order, but Hinata didn't budge. "Move." He snarled. Sasuke needed to think and Hinata wasn't helping right now.

Hinata flinched slightly. It wasn't like him to get angry and try to hide it. She shook her head, "Tell me."

"She's no one." Sasuke said. He was fuming.

"Please don't lie to me." Hinata pleaded.

"..."

"Sasuke-kun?."

"She's no one." Sasuke snapped again. His voice rose a bit.

Hinata refused to give in, "Then why are you getting so angr..-"

(SLAP -SFX)

Hinata cupped her cheek, stunned.

(CRYING - SFX)

Hurtful eyes looked back into unreadable ones. "T-the twins..." Hinata stuttered slightly, the crying was getting louder by the second "...I better go to them." She brushed past Sasuke hurriedly and never looked back.

Sasuke only just registered what he'd done after he heard the gentle closing of his children's bedroom door. He looked at his now clenched hand that still felt the sting of the slap he'd given Hinata and punched his door. That wasn't mean't too happen he told himself. His anger had suddenly fluctuated and on it's own accord his hand had struck. That wasn't mean't too happen he kept telling himself.

"Fuck." He swore under his breath. He started bounding towards his children's room, careful to lower his chakra in case he worsened the crying.

"Shh...it's ok now Shizuka..." He heard Hinata whispering, "...let's not wake your brother up, eh?."

Hinata propped Shizuka so she could find a comfortable spot for herself, before she brought Shizuka's head down to rest on her shoulder. Mother and daughter stared at eachother.

"Oww.." Shizuka whimpered as she reached up and cupped Hinata's cheek.

Hinata blinked back her tears, "It's ok." She assured, clasping her bigger hand over Shizuka's.

"Otousan...oww..." She said.

If Hinata didn't know any better, she'd think her daughter was asking if Sasuke had hurt her. Hinata blinked her eyes hurriedly before she overwhelmed her daughter with tears of her own and smiled. She smiled such a reassuring smile at Shizuka, that Shizuka accepted it and yawned.

"Sleep now." Hinata gently coaxed as she brushed her lips across Shizuka's nose.

"Love...Okaasan." Shizuka murmured.

"I love you too."

Sleep had finally taken her.

Inside the Uchiha Compound, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." **She whispered. Ironic how she and Sasuke would use clones on an everyday basis. A trait picked up from Naruto.

_'Sasuke-kun.' _She thought.

Hinata took this moment, to cry.

(START OF RAIN - SFX)

* * *

-Hokage Tower-

"EHH!." Was the booming voice of Konoha's seemingly angry Hokage.

"You heard me." He muttered, "I want _her_ out."

Beside him Shikamaru sighed, "What's brought this on suddenly?." He wondered.

Sasuke refused to look in the shadow nins direction. Instead he opted to keep his stare dead ahead at Naruto, "She can't be trusted." Was his reply.

"We're gonna need more than that." Shikamaru stated with another sigh, "From what I remember she was apart of your team, right? So what's the problem now? She's harmless."

Naruto nodded in agreement with him. _'So harmless you almost killed her.' _He thought.

"If you don't do something about her.." Sasuke whispered quietly, "..Then I will."

"Oi, Oi!." Naruto said, standing from his seat, this was becoming serious, "Give me one good reason why I should toss her out?."

Sasuke growled, "She'll go after _my_ family."

Naruto's eyes widened, "W-what?."

Sasuke reached for the hilt of his sword, "You wanted change, I changed..." He lifted his sword without completely unsheathing it, then released it again. "...But with _her _around..-."

"Leave it to me." Shikamaru cut in, "Just the thought of someone trying to harm Hinata and the twins rubs me the wrong way. It's troublesome. I'll get Ino to gather some intel, if anyone can see what's going on inside that women's mind then it's her." He explained.

"Ino can't." Naruto whispered suddenly, "She's on a mission at the moment."

Shikamaru sighed, "Luckily I had a plan B on standby."

Sasuke smirked, "Do we kill her?."

"No." Naruto snapped across. _'What was that about change?.' _He thought.

"No." Shikamaru said, his look of boredom suddenly turning into one of excitement and glee, "Sounds to me like she's just another obsessive fangirl."

Naruto scowled, Sasuke and his damn fangirls, "Ok so she's a fangirl, how do we deal with it?."

Sasuke smirked, he'd caught on quicker then the blonde, "We have another fangirl sort it out for us." Answered for him.

Naruto clicked, "You can't be serious."

"_She's _our best shot." Shikamaru stated, "If you don't want bloodshed, then let's have them meet."

"But.."

"It's set." Sasuke murmured. He was already walking towards the door, "I want _her _gone."

"Teme."

Sasuke paused outside the door, "If this doesn't work out.." He said quietly, "..I'll take her out myself."

Naruto fell back into his seat frustrated. "Did you get all that?." He asked to the shadowed figure outside his window.

Said figure closed his novel, "Hai, hai." He replied amused, "Sasuke-kun has changed quite a bit, eh?."

"Yeah, I guess." Naruto said thoughtfully, "This is the first time he's ever come to me for help, after how many years.."

"It wasn't exactly an any transition." Shikamaru said, "Besides, the way he is now, is thanks to Hinata and the twins."

"You mean my twins." He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Shikamaru chuckled, "Give it up."

* * *

FLASHBACK

SHIKAMARU'S POV

(CRYING - SFX)

At first I thought, maybe I should mind my own business. But when I heard the man at the front of the counter screaming slightly for his life, it perked my interest, and so I went to investigate. Never in a thousand years would I have ever thought that _he _of all people would look so flushed and bothered.

"Sasuke? What the hell are you doing?." I asked as I pushed through many of the bystanders in the large store.

He glared at me from the corner of his eye, "Fuck. Off." He told me.

I sighed, "At least put him down." I say, pointing to the guy who Sasuke was holding up by the scruff of his neck.

Sasuke seemed to contemplate this at first, then he released the guy, non to gently might I add. My eyes averted to the small bundle beside Sasuke's feet. Instinctively and without permission, I waltzed over to check inside. Sure enough, Shizuka was on the verge of letting another batch of fresh tears out for who knows what reason. I scanned the small seat further and found no sign of Itachi. He was most probably with Hinata at the hospital.

"What are you doing?." He asked me.

I brushed off the death glare I was receiving and instead started calming the small one year old. "Shhhh now, it's can't be helped that your father is a...-"

"Don't." Sasuke warned me.

I chuckled and bent down to retrieve her basket. Sasuke, who seemed to calm down a bit, followed after me with a few plastic bags in tow.

"What the hell happened in their?." I asked.

Shizuka was beginning to settle.

"..."

"Look, whatever the reason, try to keep a low profile." I explain, "You should know by now that anything you do will effect the twins."

Sasuke snorted, "They'll get used to it."

"And you'll get used to the crying?." I retorted.

He didn't show it, but I had a feeling Sasuke felt somewhat defeated whenever one or both of his twins were crying. He almost always tried to find some absurd way to deal with it, that or he'd take it out on anyone nearest to him at the time and pound them as a solution. I chuckled just thinking about what he could've done to that guy had I not intervened.

_'Probably would've been messy.' _I thought.

A small burp from Shizuka snapped me from my thoughts. She'd fallen asleep. Like I do with Asuma, I gave her a small peck on the head before handing her over to a further annoyed Uchiha Sasuke.

"That wasn't necessary." He said, holding her possesively against his chest.

I raised my hands jokingly, "Don't look at me like that, I'm not Naruto." I say.

"Hn"

"Besides, I'll take that as a thankyou for helping you out in their."

I was met with silence, but that's all that was needed between the two of us. We might not be close like how Sasuke was with Naruto, though it almost looked like a forced friendship on Sasuke's part, but we had a mutual understanding. It was good enough for me. It wasn't spoken outloud, but I knew I had some unspoken permission to be near him and his family. Otherwise why else would he have let me hold Shizuka?

"Say hello to Hinata and Itachi for me." I say, turning on my heel.

Nothing was said, but I didn't mind. Talking sometimes felt troublesome anyway.

End Of Flashback

* * *

Meanwhile..

"Excuse me, do you know where I could find the Uchiha Compound?."

Just hearing that particular name sent shivers down her spine. She recognized this voice somehow and was stunned that she was actually accurate with her guess as she turned. Ruby red eyes met with turquoise ones. They stared at eachother shocked.

(WIND BLOWING - SFX)

"K-karin?." She stuttered.

Karin blinked confusedly and adjusted her glasses, "Sakura?."

Sakura, after a minutes silence, somewhat recovered from the initial shock before Karin and composed herself, "Why are you looking for Sasuke?." She asked non to politely. She was positive Karin picked up on the hesistancy in her voice.

Karin coughed, "I just wanted to catch up for old times sake." She said. It was the half-truth but the pinkette didn't need to know about it.

_'It's a request from Naruto. He wants you to keep tabs on her and ensure she goes nowhere near Sasuke.' _Is what Sakura remembered Kakashi telling her. _'Sasuke finds her a threat, so if you happen to meet with her keep a low profile.'_

"You're wasting your time." Sakura said carefully. These were orders from Naruto, so she would follow them, "He's almost always busy with missions and his children."

The word 'children' stung, but Sakura had learn't to deal with it over sometime.

"Those kids can't seriously be his." Karin muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest, "He's not a family man, hell he killed the last of his family years ago."

Sakura clenched her fist, "Well he's a family man now." She offered, "He's changed ever since he came back to Konoha."

"Hmmph.." Karin snorted, "..Well I'm just going to have to change that." She muttered.

Sakura tensed, "Look, Karin. Whatever happened between you and Sasuke..." She said, noting how Karin's eyes lit up, such a familiar expression she noted to herself, "...Whatever it was, It's over. His heart is with his family."

"Speaking of family, who the hell does that chick think she is?." Karin demanded to know. She wanted to wipe the smugness off of her face as she recalled meeting her for the first time. "She was acting all high and mighty in his presence."

"Her name is Hinata." She answered smoothly. Back in the days it would've sounded more bitter coming from her mouth, but Sakura had grown, and with that growth she'd moved on with her life.

"Hinata?." Karin said.

"Hyuuga." Sakura finished.

Karin tensed. _'Hyuuga? So that's why he chose her. He wanted to restore his clan with someone who also possessed an occular ability. Sneaky.' _She thought smugly.

"Well it doesn't matter." She said, "Because I'm going to do everything within my power too..-"

"Too what?." Came a raspy voice.

Sakura flinched when she felt her stand beside her. "What are you planning?."

"Hinata?." Sakura said.

Karin smiled. Not a welcome smile, more of a twisted smile. "So, you're..-"

Hinata took a step forward, "You're beginning to annoy me." She cut in.

Sakura swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She was at a loss for words. She had never heard Hinata speak like that before, nor had she seen such a dark expression cross her features. Was this really the same Hinata she fought with years ago? Was this really the shy timid girl who only had eyes for Naruto? Motherhood certainly could change a women, Sakura noted.

Hinata's Byakugan activated, "I won't let you get near my family." She stated seriously. Her family mean't the world too her.

Karin took a step back, "Is that a threat?."

Instinctively, Hinata's palm moved forward. "Hai, It is."

* * *

**A/N: SORRY IF IT SOUNDS RUSHED, I THOUGHT I COULD SMASH THIS OUT AT WORK. UNFORTUNATELY I WAS WRONG AND GOT SNAPPED LOL BUT IT WAS WORTH IT. WHAT'S ONE LAP AROUND THE BUILDING. ANYWAYS, I'M GOING TO GET THINGS ROLLING FROM HERE ON OUT. HOPE YOU ENJOYED. R&R. OH AND SORRY IT'S SHORT GUYS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HEY GUYS! HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. SORRY IT TOOK AWHILE, I'VE BEEN WORKING OVERTIME AND IT'S BEEN A TOTAL DRAG. STUPID WATER BILLS ETC. ANYWAYS, I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR THE LOST TIME. **

**ALSO: I'M TRYING MY BEST NOT TO MAKE HINATA SOUND OOC. THE WAY I WRITE HER NOW IS THE WAY I'D SEE HER IN THE FUTURE HEHE EACH TO THEIR OWN. **

**R&R -R&R**

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking."

**"Jutsu."**

_**'Telepathy.'**_

* * *

_Previously..._

_Hinata's Byakugan activated, "I won't let you get near my family." She stated seriously. Her family mean't the world too her._

_Karin took a step back, "Is that a threat?."_

_Instinctively, Hinata's palm moved forward. "Hai, it is." _

* * *

Chapter Seven

Don't Dare

"This isn't the way." Sakura said standing between Hinata and Karin.

The veins in Hinata's eyes further buldged, "Ano, Sakura-san, please move." She said calmly, "It's not you I want to hurt right now."

Sakura stared into her eyes, "Hurting Karin won't solve the issue here." She said carefully, "It's just going to take her awhile to get used to the fact that Sasuke is unavailable."

Karin straightened her glasses, "No one is ever unavailable." She murmured.

Hinata slid her right foot back, **"Hakke Kushou." **She ground out, steering her palm clear of Sakura and aiming it at Karin. Sakura's eyes widened as she felt an invisible wave of chakra brush passed her ear and toward the screaming Karin behind her. Sakura's next movement stunned Hinata. Pumping chakra into her feet, Sakura turned and dashed toward a falling Karin.

Hinata lowered her palm and straightened herself up, "Why?." She whispered.

Sakura lowered the injured Karin to the ground and looked at her, "Because she's not worth worrying over." She stated truthfully, "If anything, Karin's threats are empty."

Karin glared at the pinkette, who in turn glared back at her, "Her first attack is almost always harmless." Sakura hissed, "If you want to face the next one, then by all means sign your life away and provoke her some more."

Karin glanced over Sakura's shoulder slowly. She studied the Hyuuga who stood waiting for her next move. Karin realized by now that she had underestimated the Hyuuga. When they'd crossed paths earlier on, Karin had felt for her chakra and was amazed to find it made her feel calm and comfortable. Not almost as near as Uzumaki Naruto's chakra did, but near enough to actually make Karin think she stood a chance.

_'She's strong.' _Karin thought.

She was taken back when she and Hinata locked eyes. Her eyes widened. That calm and cheerful feeling she felt from Hinata suddenly twisted into a dark form. Karin fell back even though Sakura was still holding her arm. She could see and feel it perfectly. She took back what she thought about Hinata and Naruto being different. Hinata had a white aura surrounding her, yet there was a dark and evil aura around her as well. Karin's eyes zeroed in on Hinata's hands.

_'Contracts?.' _She asked herself.

"Karin?." Sakura called.

Karin shook her head and stood with Sakura's help. "I love Sasuke-kun." She announced boldly to both girls.

Silence.

(SFX - Wind Blowing)

Sakura tensed. Everything about this confrontation made her stomach knot. It was such a nostalgic sight.

Hinata acknowledged Karin's rivalry with a nod and slid into another stance, "I love Sasuke-kun as well."

Karin moved Sakura aside and reached into her back pouch, "It's a selfish request, but I want you to give Sasuke too me."

Hinata frowned, "He's not something to own."

Karin smiled and once again it was one of mischief, "Can you honestly blame me for thinking that way? Him and I were joined a few times."

Hinata's eyes widened, "Joined? You mean..."

"That's right." Karin pressed, "Not only did he take blood from me, but he also took something I will never get back."

Sakura growled, "Your lying." She snapped. "Don't believe her Hinata, Sasuke only _used_ her."

Karin glared at the pinkette.

"He wanted me to kill you, remember?." Sakura said, she then glanced over at a trembling Hinata. "She'll do anything to get Sasuke back Hinata, don't believe a word that comes out of her mouth."

Karin grit her teeth, "And how would you know? You don't know me."

Sakura looked at her thoughtfully, "Because it's what I would've done."

Suddenly, Karin swiped at Sakura, who luckily hadn't forgotten Karin had reached into her back pouch. Sakura leapt out of the way and was caught between a rock and a hard place. Looking to her left, Karin was running toward her with a kunai. On her right, Hinata was running as well. She was dead on in the middle. Sakura cursed inwardly to herself and clenched her fist tightly. Gathering some chakra, Sakura directed a well aimed punch beneath the very ground she stood on and grunted when the earth crumbled.

"What the hell?." Karin cursed as she struggled to find balance.

Hinata had jumped at the exact moment Sakura had gathered her chakra. Freefalling, she held her palm out toward a flabbergasted Karin.

**"Juuho Soushiken." **

* * *

Meanwhile...

"So she's aware of the plan?." Naruto quietly asked.

Kakashi nodded, "She got the gist of it pretty quickly. In fact, Sakura was almost excited to hear that you wanted her to do something for you."

Naruto chuckled, "Well it's been awhile."

"Thta's a bit exaggerated, don't you think?." Shikamaru cut in. "How old are the twins now, 3, right? It's been 3 years since you asked Sakura for anything, especially to this degree."

"Ok, ok." Naruto said in defeat, "What's the point?."

"Sakura was happy." Kakashi said carefully.

Naruto placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair, "That's all I ever wanted for her." He whispered.

(SFX - Senses)

Kakashi's head suddenly whipped to the side, "It can't be..." He whispered confused.

Naruto stood abruptly and albeit turned toward the large window showing all of Konoha, "Tell me I'm imaging things."

Shikamaru shook his head and his face turned sour, "That _definately _felt like Hinata." He ground out.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." **Naruto murmured. Two clones appeared beside him. "Go with Kakashi-sensei and Shikamaru." He said to the first one.

Kakashi, Shikamaru and his clone left in a puff of smoke.

Naruto then placed a hand on his remaining clone, "Go see to the twins. Knowing Hinata she left a clone of her own, but if she's fighting, she'll deplete her chakra faster. Make sure everything is ok."

His clone nodded and disappeared.

_'Shit...' _Naruto thought, dreading the outcome of what they might find, _'...Why isn't Sasuke with you, Hinata?.' _

* * *

Sasuke dared to enter his home for the second time that day. He felt terrible with himself. The whispered conversation between mother and daughter earlier on was a constant reminder of his actions. He had struck Hinata out of anger and was left feeling empty right after it. The look in her eyes told him everything. Of all the emotions he'd ever brought out of Hinata, hurt and betrayal were the last things he wanted to ever see.

_'Hime.' _He called, knocking on their bedroom door. "Open the door." He demanded lightly.

No reply.

"Hinata." He tried again, only this time he placed his hand on the door knob. Using her first name always stirred an annoyed reaction from her.

The door was already unlocked.

Almost knowingly, Sasuke opened the door and looked in briefy to see no sign of her. He turned on his heel then headed straight towards the twins' room.

(SFX - Senses)

Sasuke froze as he stared at their sleeping figures. Hinata's clone had at the exact moment upon opening the door, disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Sasuke grasped the hilt of his sword and felt for Hinata's chakra.

Confusion was quickly replaced with anger when he realized who she was with. _'Karin! Sakura!.' _He thought angrilly.

"TEME! OI, TEME!." Came the booming voice of Naruto.

Sasuke slid from his children's room, careful not to wake them and closed the door behind him. He disappeared only to reappear outside behind a frustrated Naruto. "Stay here." He demanded of the blonde.

Naruto spun around to face him, "Wait teme, is Hinata here?."

Sasuke didn't respond.

He materialised onto the rooftop, then vanished.

* * *

**"Juuho Soushiken." **Hinata ground out, midfall.

"Shit, quick, Shikamaru!." Naruto ordered.

Shikamaru was two steps ahead of him, "**Kagezukami no Jutsu."**

Without even thinking it, Karin's body moved on it's own accord. She barely managed to dodge Hinata as her attack was only inches away from grazing her delicate face. She yelled in surprise when she felt one of her arms fly up to swipe at the Hyuuga.

"What the hell?." Karin murmured to herself. She looked down at her hand in disbelief.

Whatever it was that was making her move, Karin was more than thankful for the aid. However, she prayed that those blue flames encasing Hinata's arms came nowhere near her. The sight of those twin lions had Karin's skin crawling with goosebumps.

Shikamaru wiped his brow, "That was a close call." He he hadn't materialised as quickly as he did, Shikamaru was one hundred percent certain Hinata would've damaged a vital point.

"True, but now we need to make sure Hinata doesn't make contact with her." Kakashi said.

"HINATA!." Naruto suddenly screamed.

Hinata froze. _'Naruto?.' _She miserably thought. She dared to glimpse at him, too confirm if he was really there. _'Why is he here?.' _

"Naruto." Sakura whispered. She never thought he'd come to investigate the budding situation for himself. _'A clone?.' _She realised.

A sudden figure zipped passed Sakura.

Karin knew his chakra anywhere and like a naive schoolgirl she squealed, "SASUKE-KUN! YOU CAME TO SAVE ME!."

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Kakashi's heads flew in the direction of his chakra.

Hinata tensed when she felt his hands land on her shoulders, he stared deep into her eyes, **"Tsukuyomi."**

When she next blinked, Hinata found herself in what appeared to be a wasteland. The air was horriblys her eyes roamed to take in this ghastly new environment, her eyes fell upon a large cross. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Sasuke reached out to touch her cheek when Hinata suddenly turned her head away.

Hinata raised her hands, **"Kai." **She whispered.

Sasuke clenched his fists, "That won't work here, _hime_."

Hinata kept trying anyway.

Quickly becoming frustrated, Sasuke reached for her again. Hinata turned on her heel and automatically slid into a fighting stance, "Send me back." She demanded lightly.

Sasuke narrowed his bleeding eyes, "No."

"Please Sasuke." She almost pleaded, unaware of the way his eyes turned into slits.

Sasuke wasn't one to really pay attention to sentimental things of nature when it came to him and Hinata, but the fact that she'd not used an honorific at the end of his name stirred something frightful inside of him. And though its been years since he was rid of Orochimaru's curse mark, Sasuke for the first time in ages placed his hand where it once was.

"_Hime_." He whispered, low.

Hinata tensed. That voice of his sent shivers down her spine. She backed up briefly, **"Kai." **She tried again.

Sasuke could sense her panic and he growled, "Come." He ordered, holding his hand out to her.

"Why?." She asked, "So you can hit me again."

Sasuke flinched slightly, "That..." He paused, then gathered himself, "...That was a mistake."

Hinata shook her head, "You knew what you were doing. It's because of _her_, isn't it?."

Sasuke had had enough. He materialised before her and pinned her to the ground effortlessly. Hinata, of course struggled against him and Sasuke wasn't pleased by her endless fight. He pinned both her wrists down with one of his hands and used the other to snap her chin up at him. Tears edged to the side of her eyes but Hinata refused to shed them. She hadn't cried in front of him in such alongtime, so it was almost crushing to think the she'd break that damn.

"She means nothing." He stated angrilly.

"_She _said you both had something..." Hinata said looking anywhere but at his eyes.

Sasuke released her wrists roughly and tore her top in half. Hinata rushed to cover herself but Sasuke thwarted her attempts when he rested his head against her left breast. "She was a mere pawn." He stated listening for her heartbeat, "If ever I touched her it was to feed from her, her blood was capable of healing me from near death many times."

Hinata stopped fighting him but remained tense beneath him. Sasuke found this too be annoying. He proped himself up onto his elbows and stroked the cheek he had struck. Hinata's skin was tough, enough to withstand his training he knew, but it was her heart that he couldn't physically get too and stroke. Sasuke tilted her head up gently and stared into her eyes, he was well aware that she never felt any disgust when their was blood anywhere on his person, which is why he leaned down into her and kissed her passionately.

Hinata felt his apology through his kiss. Sasuke rarely ever apologised verbally to anyone, let alone to her. So for now, she'd accept it.

"Go...men."

Hinata's eyes widened as he pulled his head away. She tried to fathom what was just said. It was quite hard to tell whether or not she'd heard right, but judging by the way his head was turned and just a speckle of red dusted his cheeks, it was confirmed. He'd apologised to her.

Hinata's eyes warmed up instantly and she reached for his face, "I love you." She whispered, giving him a slight peck on the lips.

Sasuke grunted in response.

Both felt the tension between them ease. They were one again.

Hinata placed her hands together and with a nod from Sasuke, she whispered, **"Kai."**

Sasuke caught her before she fell.

"What the...what did he do to her?." Naruto worried.

"Genjutsu." Shikamaru answered, "He probably wanted to talk to her in private."

"He couldn't save that for when they got home?." Naruto snapped.

Karin frowned, "Sasuke-kun?." She whispered.

Sasuke hoisted Hinata into his arms bridal style and glared at the red-head, "You have by midnight tonight to leave, otherwise, I'll finish what my _hime _started."

_'Hime?.' _Karin thought shocked.

Sakura gave a weak smile toward Sasuke and the weakened Hinata. Sakura knew what technique he'd used on Hinata, so it was of no wonder that Hinata seemed fatigued. Though it only seemed like a second had gone by, Sakura knew better. That technique was deadly.

"I'm gonna check on Hinata." Naruto said.

Kakashi held him back, "She's fine Naruto. Compared to the time he used that technique on Sakura, it's completely different with how he used it on Hinata. If all they did was talk, then she'll recover at best by sundown." Kakashi assured.

"Really?." Naruto asked astonished.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered, "I'll leave the rest to you."

Naruto's ears perked up, "Hahhh!."

"Sasuke-kun?." Karin called again. She was trying her best to walk to him but failed. "Please don't hate me, I can't help how I feel. I've loved you ever since the Chuunin exams and ever since our days together in Taka."

_'Trash.' _Sasuke thought.

With Hinata securely in his arms, Sasuke moved.

And so did Shikamaru.

Karin screamed.

"Whew..." Shikamaru gasped.

The sheathing of a sword snapped everyone back to reality.

"Take that as a warning." Sasuke snarled, before disappearing with Hinata in a cloud of smoke.

Shikamaru released Karin's shadow panting. "I forgot how fucking fast he was." He cursed.

Karin reached for her neck. _'He almost...I could've...I could've died.' _She thought, finally realising her error.

Naruto fell to a knee and held his hand over his chest, "I thought he was honestly going to kill her." He whispered, stunned.

"He may be fast.." Shikamaru said, catching his breath, "..But I'm one step faster."

"Ano..." Sakura cut in as she neared them, "...What are we going to do with Karin? I don't think it's wise to ignore Sasuke's threat." She explained.

"She has to go." Shikamaru said looking at the blonde for confirmation, "Right, Naruto?."

Naruto had no choice. She had to go in order to prevent something like this occuring again and on top of that, he now had to do the proper paper work concerning Hinata's reason for assaulting a civilian. Naruto gazed at the sobbing women with no allegiance to any village, with no remorse. Thanks to Karin, he had to find a suitable punishment for Hinata.

_**'Let the Hyuuga walk.'**_Kurama suggested.

Naruto sighed, he liked the idea, but he wouldn't be a Hokage if he let everything like that slide. "Sai." He whispered.

On cue, his old team-mate bearing an eagles ANBU mask appeared, "Hokage-sama?."

"Have her taken to the next village as soon as possible." He said, then he thought of something. He glanced at the pinkette, "Sakura, you accompany him also. If she tries anything, keep her at bay until then."

Both nodded their heads, "Hai." They said in unison.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and Shikamaru, "I'll see you guys back at the tower." He said, before breaking his jutsu.

* * *

**A/N: DON'T THINK KARIN'S GONE JUST YET GUYS :-) SHE'S GOT QUITE A ROLE TO PLAY SOON. BACK TO THE STORY, RUSHED RIGHT? SORRY, SORRY. BUT I HOPE IT'S OK. I GOT SIDE-TRACKED READING THE MANGA. I THINK I MIGHT ADD SOME SPOILERS TO IT, BECAUSE SHIT GOT GOOD WITH NARUTO AND THE WHOLE WAR BUZZ. THANKS FOR READING GUYS. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I FINALLY GOT ME A BETA :-) WHO GOES BY THE NAME OF (IMOFFICIALLYAWESOME). FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING EH?. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, I WAS STUNNED WHEN MANY OF YOU SAID THE PREVIOUS ONE FIT WELL. THANKS, I GUESS I'LL TAKE MORE SNICKERS AND COFFEE WITH ME TO WORK.**

**ALSO: I GOT ME A BETA LOL **

**R&R - R&R**

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking."

**"Jutsu."**

_**'Telepathy.'**_

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Have her taken to the next village as soon as possible." He said, then he thought of something. He glanced at the pinkette, "Sakura, you accompany him also. If she tries anything, keep her at bay until then."_

_Both nodded their heads, "Hai." They said in unison._

_Naruto looked at Kakashi and Shikamaru, "I'll see you guys back at the tower." He said, before breaking his jutsu._

* * *

Chapter Eight

Don't Fall

"_Hime_." He whispered.

"Okaasan!." Itachi whimpered.

"Up now." Shizuka cried.

Hinata could hear them, yet her eyes refused to open. She felt so drained and out of energy. She moved for the briefest of moments for the first time in three hours much to Sasuke's hidden relief. Sasuke was aware that she was conscious but he needn;t worry. When he placed that Genjutsu on her, he knew what the consequences would be to her body. Deep down he knew if anyone could mildly withstand it, it was _her_.

Itachi inched forward to touch his mother's cheek, "Okaasan, ok?." He asked her.

Hinata smiled, she had yet to open her eyes, "Hai, I'm fine." She replied warmly to him. She placed her hand on top of his smaller one.

Sasuke squeezed her slightly from behind in their seated position and placed a kiss on her temple, "Okaasan.." Sasuke whispered, looking at Itachi, "..Baka."

Itachi, for the first time ever Sasuke realised, blessed Sasuke with his very first smirk, "Baka, Otousan."

Hinata burst into fits of giggles. She knew it was wrong to laugh and have Itachi think his cursing was approved, but she couldn't help but laugh at the way Sasuke tensed behind her. Twice in the same day she was sure her children had sensed something very wrong with their parents. Both had assumed correctly, their father's actions towards Hinata had saddened her greatly, but she somehow knew they would climb over that hurdle somehow. Which brings her back to her son, who was now coming out with curses even Sasuke never used.

"That's enough, Itachi." Hinata said gently.

She finally opened her eyes.

Shizuka was the first person she was too see. Hinata smiled at her daughter's proximity and quickly pecked her nose. Shizuka giggled and ever so slowly wriggled between her mother's legs with her back against Hinata's chest. Just like how Sasuke had Hinata. "Happy now?." Shizuka asked. Hinata stared into her daughter's innocent black eyes and nodded.

"Happy." She replied.

"Umm guys.." A sudden voice murmured.

Hinata whipped her head to the side, her eyes widened, "N-naruto?." She stuttered.

Sasuke frowned. Her and that damn stutter.

"What are you doing here?." Hinata wondered. She tried to wriggle free from Sasuke but he wouldn't let up. Eventually she caved and relaxed again.

"I've been here since Sasuke left and brought you back." The blonde haired replied. Using his knees, he proped himself up to stand. "Listen, Hinata." He began, "I don't know what happened between you and Karin, but Sai and Sakura are escorting her to the next village as we speak." He explained.

Hinata bit her lip, "Ano, It was my fault that things..-"

Naruto raised his hand, "If you're up to it, stop by and see me tomorrow. I'll do my best to find a way to get you off this charge. If not, then be prepared, eh?."

Hinata nodded.

"Bye bye." Shizuka said waving happily to him.

Naruto smiled then waved at the family, "Until tomorrow, Ja ne." Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Hinata sighed, then began contemplating something, "Ano, Sasuke-kun?."

"Hn."

"Gomen." She whispered, "I was..." She paused, then continued, "...I think I was angry. I was angry about Karin and you..-"

Sasuke stopped her there, "She was a pawn." He said.

"Pawn?." Itachi said repeating the word.

Hinata brushed her fingers under Itachi's arms who suddenly laughed out loud. "But she said..-"

"_Hime_." Sasuke muttered. He didn't want to talk about that vile thing named Karin. If anything he classed her and Sakura as equals, obsessive creatures that tried to control everything and anything they thought beautiful. Sasuke stopped himself before he went down that path named: Memory Lane.

Thankfully his son helped distract him and speaking of said distraction, "What are you doing?." Sasuke asked rather grumpily.

Itachi, with all his little strength, tried to seperate his mother from his father. Hinata, confused, obeyed his wish just to see what he'd do next. She giggled yet again when he tried to squeeze in between the two of them. Sasuke however was not pleased. Instead of Hinata's plush and soft back laying against his chest, it was now Itach's. Itachi then proceeded to pull his mother's top so that she could lay on him.

"You're too small." Sasuke snapped.

Hinata couldn't say no, "Arigatou, Itachi-kun." She said, though she made sure she held back from crushing him completely.

"_Hime." _Sasuke said.

"Let me go first." She said.

Sasuke then watched as Hinata covered Shizuka's ears. Getting the gist rather quickly, he did the same with Itachi's. Hinata swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in her throat, "Sasuke-kun, I want to you to know something." She said.

Sasuke raised an curious brow, "Hn."

_'You can do this.' _Hinata told herself. "Ano, Sasuke-kun..." She said, thinking carefully on her next set of words. "...If you ever..."

Hinata hesitated.

Sasuke's jaw clenched.

"...If you ever hit me again, I'll **never** forgive you." She finished. Hinata felt the tension in her shoulders ebb away and also felt the breath she'd been holding, release with relief.

Sasuke removed his hands from Itachi's ears and hoisted his son to sit beside him. Itachi started to protest but one look from his father kept his angry whines at bay. Sasuke reached over Hinata and did the same thing with Shizuka. He placed her next to her brother. Hinata, unsure of Sasuke's intentions, was surprised when she found herself lying on her back with Sasuke above her. She blushed.

"Sasuke-kun?." She said, glancing over at her children who seemed very interested in what might transpire between their parents. Hinata's blush intensified.

Sasuke licked her bottom lip, "**Never **forgive me, eh?." He said in a low voice.

Hinata tried to bring herself up with her elbows but was pushed back down gently, "Sasuke-kun." She whispered as seriously as she could, "We can't..not in front of the..-"

Sasuke captured her lips in an intense kiss. And the reason being: He needed to confirm that _she _was still _his_. Her bold words about not forgiving him had tripped something in his brain. Did that mean she wanted to leave him after all this time? Move on with another man and have his kids calling said man daddy? Fuck no. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't about to let _his _women go. He should've just ended Karin then and there back in his Avenger days, resentments and problems solved.

"Tousan?." Itachi whispered.

Sasuke tore his lips from Hinata's slowly with a pop, then glanced over at his son who was rubbing furiously at his eyes. Sasuke ignored his son briefly to think on his actions seconds ago. The thought of having mind blowing sex in front of his children had not appealed to Sasuke at all. How some parents were able to do that disgusted him. He simply wanted to confirm something within himself.

"Hurts.." Itachi whined, now catching his mother's attention.

"Where?." She asked, concerned.

Itachi looked up at both parents as best as he could. "Hurts.." He said again.

Sasuke and Hinata froze.

"Ita-nii?." Shizuka said reaching up for his teary eyes. "Hurts..." She said to him.

Itachi nodded his head and removed his hands so his little sister could rub them curiously.

"His...eyes..." Hinata said, shocked.

Sasuke straightened himself up and reached for Itachi. Itachi continued to blink his eyes open and closed every now and again, until Sasuke held them open for him. Itachi struggled for a short moment, until he was met with his father's red eyes for the very first time. Itachi's head fell into Sasuke's awaiting arm.

"What age did you achieve your Byakugan?." Sasuke asked. He didn't once look up at her as he asked, his focus was on his now sleeping son.

Sasuke watched as the veins around Itachi's eyes faded slowly, until they were no more. Hinata coughed, "I was 10 when my eyes first changed. 12 when I was able to control it and 16 when they matured."

Sasuke then glanced over at his daughter, who, unknown of the situation seemed to be in a silent panic. Sasuke grabbed her and held both children close. "Otousan." She said, "Ita-nii eye." She pointed out.

"He'll live." Was Sasuke's words of comfort.

Hinata continued to stare at her son in a amazement, "He's only three." She said.

_'Only three.' _She thought.

Sasuke looked outside the window momentarily. His newly created clone nodded at his unspoken order through the window and left.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Yo!."

Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine suddenly and glared at the reason, "Don't you know how to use the damn door." He snapped, shaking the eerie feeling off. Yes, even he, Uzumaki Naruto still jumped when snuck up upon.

Kakashi chuckled, "Gomen, Gomen." He said.

"Hey, can I ask you something Kakashi-sensei?." Naruto said changing the mood.

Kakashi landed inside with a quiet thump and nodded, "What's wrong?." Kakashi ever rarely nowadays saw Naruto fall into a solemn mood. The bouncy Hokage was always so full of energy, which brought Kakashi to a simple question: Why did Naruto look like he was suffering?.

"What should I do about Hinata? I mean, word hasn't spread about the confrontation so I'm glad their were no bystanders or villagers to witness it. But I don't just want to let her walk free even though It's what I _really_ want. It just wouldn't be fair to all those I've passed judgement onto, ya'know."

_"Is this...really Naruto?.' _Kakashi thought, taken back somewhat.

"Ano.." Kakashi whispered weakly.

A knocking at the door saved him. Shikamaru walked in with a laughing Asuma sitting on his shoulders, "Shikamaru-kun, great timing." Kakashi said, making his way passed the now frowning Shadow nin. "Naruto has a question I'm not sure I can answer."

"Tch." Shikamaru said as Kakashi closed the door behind him.

"What's up?." Shikamaru wondered.

On his shoulders Asuma begged to be let down, and with Naruto's nod of approval, he allowed Asuma to run free in the office.

"As I was saying to Kakashi-sensei.." Naruto began, "..I don't know what type of punishment I should give Hinata."

Shikamaru raised a hand to his chin, "That's a tricky one." He murmured, "If the punishment is too severe, Sasuke might cut you off from the twins forever."

Naruto's eyes widened, "W-what?."

"But if the punishment is fair, I guess Hinata will take it. In fact she'd take anything to atone for what she's done. She's still a ninja Naruto and part of her job requires her to follow protocol when any rules have been broken." He explained.

Naruto sighed, then his face suddenly lit up with a brilliant idea, "I just thought of something." He said excitedly.

Shikamaru's ear perked up, "What?."

"You can decide."

Shikamaru just blinked, "Your kidding, right?."

"Nope." Naruto said smiling smugly.

"But..-"

"That's an order." Naruto cut in.

Shikamaru stood their bewildered. _'What the...?.' _He thought, then he smirked. _'I didn't see that one coming.' _

* * *

"Is everything ok, Tiger?." Sakura asked him. She was sure to use his ANBU name when in front Karin.

Sai acknowledged Sakura with the nod of his head and continued to look down from the drawn hawk he'd created. If Sai had to guess, the nearest neighbouring village would have to be The Village Hidden in the Mist and it wasn't his favourite country to be near. However, this was an order and he would never disobey his closest friend, Naruto.

"Hey you." Karin snapped, looking at Sai's back. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

Sakura sighed, "What now?." She asked in his stead.

"I'm hungry." She said. The rumbling of her stomach confirmed she was telling the truth.

Something small was thrown at her. Karin caught it quickly before it smacked her in the face, "What's this?." She asked, scanning the small parcel.

"Food." Sai said, he was now looking at her.

Sakura shivered. She could just picture one of Sai's creepy and forced smiles beneath his mask. Karin glared at it. "How is this, food?."

"Beggers can't be choosers." Sai said.

"Coming from one of Konoha's ANBU who can survive on almost anything." Karin retorted.

"Just try it, you might like it." Sakura said.

Karin frowned and then reached into her pocket. Simultaneously, both Sakura and Sai reacted on instinct. Sakura moved forward and latched onto the hand that was in the pocket, whilst Sai materialised behind Karin holding a kunai to her throat. Karin sweatdropped as Sakura pulled her hand out slowly to reveal what it was she was going for.

"Sakura?." Sai asked. He couldn't see due to his position.

"A smoke bomb." Sakura said, inspecting the small sized ball. She shook her head, "What were you planning to do? Escape and then get yourself captured by some rogue ninja's. Even worse, possibly killed."

"I know how to survive." Karin hissed, "You're wasting your time really. Even if you do take me to the next village, I'll only keep on coming back."

Sakura raised an annoyed brow, "You'll ruin his life." Sakura whispered.

Both girls, including Sai knew who she spoke of.

"So what? He can start a new one with me." She snapped.

"It's impossible." Sai cut in, he grew tired of this conversation and placed some distance between them. "Sasuke will never look at you. His eyes are for Hinata."

Karin felt herself sink in despair once Sakura released her hand. She was losing and she hated to lose. "I have to have him."

Sakura turned away from the girl. She couldn't even bring herself to pity her. Because she was like that once. "Give it up." Sakura said, "Truly, give him up. He'll only kill you."

* * *

"What do _you _want? Uchiha."

"Words." Sasuke replied.

Neji opened an eye and smirked. It wasn't like the Uchiha too come to him for anything, unless it was to uplift the twins from him. His first initial thoughts were those of suspicion, but judging from the way Sasuke looked, Neji could tell this was not an easy request. He grunted slightly then kicked himself off from the wall.

Neji gave him his undivided attention, "Is this about what happened earlier? I could feel Hinata-sama's chakra spiking drastically."

".."

Neji was quickly becoming frustrated, "If you've nothing to say, then lea..-"

"Itachi.." Sasuke cut in, "..Itachi activated his Byakugan."

Neji's eyes widened, "What?."

The look in Sasuke's eyes told Neji everything. _'But he's...he's still a baby.' _Neji thought.

"There's no point in hiding." Sasuke hissed. He could sense _his _chakra from a mile away if he wanted.

Hiashi smirked as he came around the corner, "Still as sharp as ever, traitor."

"Hn."

"Give the boy to me." Hiashi demanded.

Sasuke glared, "Do you want to die?."

Hiashi snorted, "I will see to him myself. He _is_ my grandson afterall."

Neji believed in his uncle even though Sasuke didn't. Neji had his reason but he didn't need to voice them outloud. "Bring him." Neji said, backing Hiashi.

Sasuke frowned at him, as if too say, 'are you serious?'. Sasuke might not trust Hiashi, but he could trust Neji somewhat. Besides, this wasn't the time for pride right now, Sasuke was willing to put that aside for the sake of his son.

"Tomorrow." Sasuke said, turning his back to them as he prepared to leave.

"Tomorrow it is." Hiashi said.

* * *

**A/N: WHOOP WHOOP, ANOTHER CHAPTER'S DONE. R&R. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'M BACK AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. I JUST WOKE UP AND FIGURED WHY NOT POST ANOTHER ONE UP. MY BETA IS MIA (MISSING IN ACTION) SO I WENT AHEAD AND POSTED THIS. I GET SO MUCH TRAFFIC WITH THIS STORY, YET THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS DOESN'T ADD UP LOL IT TRIPS ME OUT EVERYTIME. JUST SAYING. **

**R&R - R&R**

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking."

**"Jutsu."**

_**'Telepathy.'**_

* * *

_Previously..._

_Sasuke frowned at him, as if too say, 'are you serious?'. Sasuke might not trust Hiashi, but he could trust Neji somewhat. Besides, this wasn't the time for pride right now, Sasuke was willing to put that aside for the sake of his son. _

_"Tomorrow." Sasuke said, turning his back to them as he prepared to leave._

_"Tomorrow it is." Hiashi said. _

* * *

Chapter Nine

Don't Worry

"Otousan?." Murmured the half-awake Itachi. He could feel the sun coming up over the mountains.

Sasuke grunted in response as he ran towards the Hyuuga Compound. He glanced at Hinata from the corner of his eye who was carrying his sleeping daughter. He wouldn't admit this outloud, but the years had done rather well for Hinata, especially strength and character wise. Hinata suddenly mock saluted Sasuke before changing course and continuing on towards the Hokage's Tower. Sasuke smirked as they departed ways and then slid to a halt minutes later when they'd arrived. Hiashi and Neji were already waiting. Sasuke landed with a gentle thump, careful not to shock his son, then made his way over to them.

"Uchiha." Neji greeted.

"Hn."

Hiashi activated his Byakugan.

Suddenly wide awake, Itachi whipped his head around. "Baka." He murmured toward his grandfather.

Neji was at a loss for words. His nephew, at just three years old, was glaring back at Hiashi with his very own Byakugan activated. Neji, momentarily disregarded his nephews cursing just so he could look more closely at Itachi. His nephews eyes darted between the two of them, and if Neji didn't know any better, he'd think his nephew regarded he and Hiashi as the enemy. Neji scowled, courtesy of his father most probably.

"How many times has he used it?." Hiashi grumbled.

Sasuke turned Itachi in his arms so he could get a better look at his son's eyes, "Twice now." Sasuke replied, he unconsciously ran his hand over each of his son's brows.

Itachi looked at his father with a beaming smile, "Eye." He said.

Sasuke nodded and brushed his hand over the veins, "Eye."

Hiashi deactivated his Byakugan and with a knowing smile, watched as Itachi's Byakugan faded away also. "He can't control it yet, but as he gets older he will. His Byakugan will react when in the presence of another user, it's either a defense mechanism or his protective instincts kicking in."

Sasuke raised an curious brow. Hiashi understood Sasuke's unspoken question instantly.

"My father." Hiashi further explained, "He was five years old when he activated his Byakugan, however, It was said he did so in order to protect his mother from his father. At the time he was the youngest Hyuuga ever known to do so at such an age. It'll be different with Itachi. Because of the mix in bloodlines, Itachi's Byakugan development came alot earlier than expected. He'll become a real _prodigy _descended from two of Konoha's most strongest clans."

Sasuke glanced down at his still smiling son again. To think yesterday when he activated it, his son was in pain. Today, it seemed like second nature to him. Sasuke smirked. His kids were going to be strong when they got older. Which reminded him, he'd have to keep a close eye on Shizuka also.

"Leave him with me." Hiashi announced suddenly.

Sasuke chuckled darkly, "No."

"I can teach him how to harness his power." Hiashi debated.

"No."

"He's _my _grandson."

"He's _my _son." Sasuke snapped.

Neji came to stand beside Hiashi, "You have my word..." Neji began, "...I won't allow Hiashi-sama to harm him."

Hiashi frowned at his nephew.

Sasuke stared at Neji thoughtfully. He hated to admit it, but he knew Neji was true to his words. Neji always had faith in everything he did, that mean't even promises he made. Hinata was the shining example of Neji's well placed promises. Decision finally made, Sasuke began to lower his son. Itachi, being rather stubborn and normally clingy in the morning, gripped the back of Sasuke's hair. This repeated ritual almost every morning caused Sasuke's eye to twitch.

"Let go." He demanded in a low tone.

Itachi shook his head.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

A cocky smirk made it's way across Neji's face as he waited to see what the Uchiha would do next.

"Itachi.." Hiashi called, "..Come."

Itachi trembled in Sasuke's arms and shook his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck, "No...no.." He chanted over and over again. The fear was radiating off of him.

Sasuke, for appearances, settled his rising annoyance and repeated the process. Itachi continuously refused to budge. Hiashi thought this a truly nostalgic sight to see. It brought back words shared with he and his father. Hiashi held back however on sharing any wisdom due to holding up his own appearance. In three short steps he twacked Itachi over the head gently. Itachi stiffened, frowned and then abandoned any fears he held for his grandfather. Angrilly, he desperately tried to wriggle free from Sasuke's arms. Sasuke obliged and lowered him to the ground. Itachi's Byakugan burst to life.

(SFX - Itachi sniffling angrilly)

Neji chuckled, "It's obvious who he takes after." He stated.

Sasuke smirked.

Hiashi gave his grandson a hard stare, "Come." He said, holding his hand out.

Itachi seemed to contemplate the order. He turned to Sasuke, as if to ask for his approval and with a nod from Sasuke, Itachi went for the outstretched hand.

"I'll be back." Sasuke assured his son.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Do you understand? Hinata?." Shikamaru asked.

Hinata nodded and it was too be expected. Hinata had changed considerably during their days as children, even moreso after the war until her final transition into motherhood. He dipped back into his past alittle and for a brief moment thought that he was looking at a fidgety and blushing Hinata. Shikamaru shook his head. Before him now was a real kunoichi. He smiled.

Naruto sighed, "Gomen, Hinata. I thought Shikamaru would come up with something more reasonable."

Hinata shook her head, "Ano, If all I have to do is ask Sasuke-kun to join ANBU, then i'll gladly accept the punishment." She said, "I thought it would've been something alittle more severe."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "You could clean my office for punishment?."

She sighed, "Ano, Naruto. Please don't go easy on me because we're friends. I'm a ninja as well, so have some consideration for me."

Naruto slumped in his chair in defeat and rubbed his temples, "Gees Hinata, why can't you go back to that blushing little girl I remember?." He said.

Hinata chose not to answer that question. "If that's all, can I leave?." She asked. She glanced over at her sleeping daughter who was snoozing away in Shikamaru's arms.

"Hai, hai." Naruto replied, "You have until sundown today." He reminded her.

Hinata relaxed from her stilled and straight posture and was crouching down before Shikamaru in seconds. On cue, Shikamaru ever so gently handed the sleeping girl over to her mother. He had to hand it to both Sasuke and Hinata, their kids were the defination were going to have it bad when they joined the academy. Talk about true beauties, compliments of both parents Shikamaru noted to himself. Hinata acknowledged both Naruto and Shikamaru with a smile, before leaving the office.

"Oi, oi." Naruto growled, "What the hell kind of punishment is that? You know Sasuke won't accept. I've been begging him for years to join ANBU."

Shikamaru chuckled, "He kept declining because you were going about it the wrong me, I know what I'm doing. I'm 100% sure he'll accept."

Naruto squinted his eyes at the Shadow nin, "You scare me sometimes." He admitted.

"Not as much as you and Kurama scare me." Shikamaru retorted.

_**'Touche.' **_Kurama said with a chuckle.

* * *

FLASHBACK

NARUTO'S POV

"No."

I frowned, "I haven't asked you anything yet." I growl.

Sasuke glared at me and with a raised finger placed it firmly against his lips. He was shushing me I realised. I clicked, I'd almost forgotten Itachi was still asleep in his crib next door. The room we were currently occupying was the twins' play area. I chuckled quietly for my loud outburst then stared at the four month year old bundle in Sasuke's arms. Shizuka was silently gnawing at the small carrot Sasuke was holding.

I pointed at the carrot, "What's up with that?." I whisper.

".."

"Hello, I asked you a question." I said, I couldn't help but get overworked when Sasuke ignored me.

"The twins are teething." He told me.

"Can't you give her something more yummy, like ramen." I wonder.

Sasuke ignored me, again.

I sighed, it was hard trying to keep up a conversation with him. But it was better than nothing. Seeing Sasuke as a father figure was a really big turning point in his life. I felt envious of him at times, but I never voiced it outloud.

(SFX - Wails)

My head whipped over to where I heard the sound. "Itachi?." I whisper.

"Go." Sasuke tells me.

I nod then leave the room hastily. I was so excited, this was going to be the first time I'd ever held a newborn, let alone Sasuke's. I felt quite proud with myself all of a sudden. From what I'd heard Sasuke never let anyone near the Uchiha Compound, not even the Hyuuga's. Sasuke was that protective of his twins. So to think I was the very first too be let in had me grinning from ear to ear. When I came to Itachi's crib, the first thing to hit me was the smell.

"Eww.." I whisper, scrunching my nose up instinctively. I had a keen sense of smell, so no one could blame me for my reaction.

"Dobe." Sasuke said from the other room.

I shook my head free from any thoughts and bent down to pick the crying bundle up. Itachi's wails seemed to grow louder. I panicked for a slight moment, then started swaying him slowly in my noticeably tense arms.

_'Shit, Sasuke might think I'm making him cry.' _I thought.

(**A/N: Imagine the tune with that lullaby song**)

"Umm.." I said to him, "..Hush little baby, don't you cry...umm...if you keep crying, uncle might die..."

Itachi had quietened down.

I stopped. _'Safe.' _I thought.

Itachi started crying again.

(**A/N: Imagine the tune with that lullaby song**)

_'Fuck.' _I thought. "Umm...hush little baby, don't you cry...uncle's gonna sing you a lullaby. If you close your small little eyes...uncle won't meet with a quick demise. I know your teething, that's too bad...umm...you should be angry with your dad."

(SFX - Creak)

I turned abruptly with a now gurgling Itachi.

The door opened and Sasuke looked at me with no emotion whatsoever, "Lame." He simply said.

I glared at Sasuke with a small hint of a blush that I knew was playing on my face, "I...next time knock..." I then looked down at Itachi. "...He was crying..." I say in my defense.

It was too late I knew, the damage was done. Sasuke could most possibly be the end of me if any word of my actions got out. But instead of threatening to tell the world, Sasukecasually strode towards me with another carrot. I took it from him angrilly, I was obviously still pissed about being walked in on. Slowly, I inserted the carrot into Itachi's mouth. He started gnawing at it with all his might. It was amusing seeing him trying to eat it without teeth.

"What did you want?." Sasuke suddenly asked me.

I looked up at him, "I want you join ANBU." I said.

Sasuke seemed to contemplate the idea and I felt excitement building. If he said yes, the ANBU would have a good leader amongst them.

"No." He deadpanned.

My eyes widened, "What? Why?."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "Because I said so."

"Well I'm ordering..-"

"You can't order me." Sasuke cut in with a cocky grin, "It's a choice made by the shinobi themself. The only thing you take part in is the acceptance of one's ANBU request."

"Teme.."

"You're the one asking me to join, not the other way around, so this ends the conclusion to your question." Sasuke finished with a challenging look.

I clenched my jaw. _'Where the hell is Shikamaru when I need him.' _I thought.

End of Flashback

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?." Hinata said, stopping suddenly.

Sasuke turned, "_Hime_." He said.

Hinata smiled, "Were you waiting for us?." She asked.

Sasuke didn't reply. Instead, he kissed Hinata briefly on the lips before taking Shizuka from her arms.

"Ano, did you leave Itachi with my..-"

"Neji is there as well." Sasuke assured, leaping onto the next rooftop.

Hinata felt relieved, "Is Itachi going to be ok?." She asked bounding next to him.

"Itachi's strong." Sasuke said with a smirk.

She giggled. The last time she'd seen Sasuke look so proud was when the twins were born. Her father must've given Sasuke some insightful knowledge of the Hyuuga's history. Which brought Hinata's next thoughts to her daughter. She looked at Shizuka thoughtfully, "If Itachi was able to activate his Byakugan, when do you think Shizuka's Sharingan will come into play?."

"Soon." Sasuke said knowingly. If anything, when something happens to one twin, the other won't be too far behind.

_'You have until sundown today.' _Hinata remembered Naruto saying.

Hinata suddenly stopped Sasuke before they could continue on further. Sasuke looked at her curiously.

"Have you ever considered joining ANBU?." She asked.

On top of his twins' situation, Sasuke began contemplating the idea.

* * *

Meanwhile

"We're here." Sai announced.

Karin stirred from her sleep, "The Hidden Mist?." She said to herself.

Sakura was the first too leap off the bird, "It's time Karin." She stated, hinting at Karin to dismount.

Karin followed Sakura's example and landed with ease. She dusted herself off before saying, "Don't think this is over, you'll definately see me again." She stated.

Sakura ignored Karin's words and gave her a slight pat on the back, "Rethink your plan Karin, if your life means anything to you, you'll stay away." Sakura said, then she went back to Sai.

Sai offered her a hand, which Sakura gladly took, "Ja ne, Karin." Sakura said, giving a small wave as the bird began to rise.

Karin turned her back to them, "Whatever." She muttered to herself.

* * *

**A/N: WHAT DID YOU THINK? BE HONEST NOW. :-) I THOUGHT IT WAS OK. KARIN WILL MOST DEFINATELY BE A MAJOR PLAYER FOR A WHILE, BUT NOT YET. IT'LL HAPPEN AND IT'LL BE BY STORM. NOT GONNA LIE, IM NOT A FAN OF HERS. R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS AND THANKS FOR KEEPING UP WITH THE STORY! SORRY IT'S LATE, YESTERDAY I WAS TOO LAZY TO WRITE AND TODAY MY CAR BROKE DOWN HEHE. **

**ALSO - JUST FOR THE RECORD TO REVIEWER (NINO) MY BETA IS QUITE FINE. ACTUALLY THEY ONLY EVER EDITED CHAPTER 8 BECAUSE THATS WHEN I ACTUALLY FOUND MYSELF A BETA - EVER. SPELLING MISTAKES HAPPEN ALL THE TIME, DOESN'T BOTHER ME. CHAPTER 1 - 9 WAS MY DOING SO ONCE AGAIN DON'T BLAME MY BETA PLEASE.**

**ONE MORE THING: BIT OF A SPOILER IN THE STORY. **

**R&R - R&R**

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking."

**"Jutsu."**

_**'Telepathy.'**_

* * *

_Previously..._

_Sakura ignored Karin's words and gave her a slight pat on the back, "Rethink your plan Karin, if your life means anything to you, you'll stay away." Sakura said, then she went back to Sai._

_Sai offered her a hand, which Sakura gladly took, "Ja ne, Karin." Sakura said, giving a small wave as the bird began to rise._

_Karin turned her back to them, "Whatever." She muttered to herself._

* * *

Chapter Ten

Don't Forget - Four Year Olds

"TOUSAN'S HOME!" The twins cried happily. They jumped off their chairs on the table and ran hand in hand towards the entrance of the house.

Hinata dried her hands off with her apron and followed closely behind her children. She smiled. Her twins were always the first to know when their father returned home from a mission. Hinata waited with bated breath until finally, she could feel his chakra calling out to her. She activated her Byakugan at that exact moment and extended her range of sight with ease. He was three kilometers away she noted. Hinata suddenly blushed. Sasuke was smirking at her with knowing red eyes. She gasped and retracted. Sasuke always had a certain way of letting her know what he was thinking and feeling with that look, even with his Hawk mask on.

"OKAASAN! TOUSAN IS ALMOST HOME!" Itachi cheered, snapping her from her thoughts.

Hinata placed a hand on his head, "Don't push yourself." She told him gently. Itachi's Byakugan was very mature for his age and his early use of power came with a price. Whenever Itachi used his Byakugan for along period of time, he would faint or get migraines. Hinata always made sure to time his usage carefully.

The veins around Itachi's eyes receded.

"TOUSAN! TOUSAN!" Shizuka squealed with delight.

Sasuke landed with ease, "Itachi, Shizuka." He said.

In the blink of an eye Itachi and Shizuka had latched onto Sasuke as if their lives depended on it. Hinata giggled as both children ripped his mask off and planted kisses all over his face. Sasuke just stood their, taking it all in with a small smile. He had missed them and it showed. Two weeks didn't seem like much, but to Sasuke, it was excruciatingly long. Not only was the mission too easy, but the village he'd been tasked to spy on was inadequate to his real abilities.

Shizuka suddenly pulled on Sasuke's collar, earning a raised brow from him, "Are you gonna sleep on Okaasan now?." Shizuka innocently asked.

Sasuke smirked, "If it's what she wants." He replied smugly. He looked up at Hinata and chuckled.

Hinata was blushing furiously, "Shizuka." She scolded lightly, "When did you..-"

"We saw tousan lying on you before he left." Itachi said.

"Ano.."

Sasuke shook his head with amusement then crossed the court until he was standing opposite from her, "_Hime_." He greeted.

As practiced, both the twins leant over so that Hinata could hold them. Sasuke frowned slightly, but was taken back when Hinata and the twins in unison said, "Okaeri."

Sasuke was at a loss for words.

Hinata sweatdropped after an awkward silence. _'Maybe this wasn't a good idea.' _She thought.

"Tousan, you're supposed to say 'Tadaima'." Itachi snapped breaking the awkwardness.

Sasuke felt his heart tighten, "Ta...Tadaima."

"Yay! he said it." Shizuka cheered, "We knew it, eh, Ita-nii?"

Itachi nodded his head, "Hai, we..." Itachi cut himself off suddenly to stare at his twin, "...Your eyes.." He said pointed.

Sasuke grasped her small face with both his hands and wiped her eyes. "You got too excited." He said, noticing how truly proud he was to see yet another pair of Sharingan eyes staring back at him.

Shizuka trembled in Hinata's arms, "Gomen.." She whispered.

"Don't be." Hinata said.

* * *

FLASHBACK

HINATA'S POV

"They're amazing." Kiba said as he sat comfortably on top of Akamaru.

"They truly are, Hinata." Shino said. "And to think they're only three. It's unbelieveable."

I smiled warmly towards my friends, "Hai, I know. They're _special_." I said, looking on proudly as my father showed my children how to take the Hyuuga stance once again. Both were natural, following through with what my father commanded with ease and showing no negativity even if they got a move wrong. They helped one another out as best as they could and never berated the other.

"Shizuka.." Hiashi said, "..Hold your hand up a bit more."

Shizuka nodded, "Hai."

"Itachi, spread your legs a bit more."

"Hai." Itachi said.

"Well, well, well.." Said an intruding voice, "If it isn't the _Hanamizu _and her _Hanamizu _of a brother."

Itachi turned on his heel and glared at his aunt, "Baka women." He said.

Hanabi smirked, "Is that the best you got?" She challenged. It seemed their vocabulary had become even brighter then Hanabi last remembered.

I sighed. My sister liked to pick on my twins. More so Itachi than Shizuka, because Itachi was sensitive and always seemed to take her bait.

"You're interfering." Hiashi muttered.

Hanabi placed her hands behind her head, I always envied her confidence around our father, "I'm bored. So I thought I'd come to see what all the excitement outside was about." She stated.

"Join in or stand to the side." Hiashi said gruffly.

Hanabi gave me a wicked smirk before taking place in front of Shizuka. Shizuka looked quizzical at first then with a command from my father, fell into what seemed to be her best Hyuuga stance. Hanabi chuckled and followed her example, only Hanabi looked more the part then Shizuka did. Even though it was rare for me, I felt annoyance flow it's way onto my features. Take Hanabi to try and ruck my twins up.

"See if you can hit me." Hanabi dared.

"Oi! Pick on someone your own size,you wench." Kiba growled.

Akamaru barked as back up.

Hanabi ignored him and activated her Byakugan, "Bet you can't do this." She taunted.

"BULLY!" Kiba screamed, I glanced over at him. He was pissed.

I had to remain composed.

Hanabi started walking towards Shizuka and once in front of her, she bent down and poked her in the chest, "Come on, do something."

"Leave her." Itachi snapped, he ignored my father's words of careless distraction and like Hanabi strolled over to them.

Hanabi poked Shizuka again, "Such a _Hanamizu." _She whispered. "Just like your brother."

I frowned, this was getting out of hand. I managed to take a step when an arm stopped me. I didn't need to look back to know who it was. Sasuke pulled me back against him and rubbed my sides assuringly. He obviously knew something that I didn't.

Shizuka shook in her spot, "Ita-nii." She moaned.

Itachi was beside her, "Away." Itachi told Hanabi, hugging his sister.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" Hanabi retorted. She began pushing Itachi, gently of course.

Hiashi just stared. He could feel the rising of chakra, but he couldn't decipher which out of the two it was coming from. "Hanabi." He warned.

"Useless." Hanabi said, "If you don't like it, do something about it." She muttered. Hanabi wasn't stupid. She too could feel this latent power and it was speedily growing by the second. If she kept up the provocation, she might get to see this 'prodigy' her father's been harping on and on about.

"Ita-nii!" Shizuka whimpered.

Hanabi suddenly went still.

Looking closely she could see it.

One tomoe.

Shizuka blinked.

Two tomoe.

Hanabi's eyes widened.

Three tomoe.

"She's..." Hanabi said, stunned, "...her eyes."

Shizuka and Itachi locked hands and glared at their aunt. Sasuke and I were beside Hanabi in the blink of an eye. I bent down and examined Shizuka's eyes for myself. Hanabi spoke the truth, my daughter had somehow activated her Sharingan in one go. I looked up at Sasuke who seemed to be in his own world trying to piece together how this was possible.

"Ano.." I said.

"I knew this would happen. When I achieved my first tomoe it was only in my left eye. The second in my right eye and the third when I protected Naruto years ago..." Sasuke explained. "...How long has it been since Itachi first activated his Byakugan?"

I kissed Shizuka's eyes and thought for a moment, "It was one week ago."

Sasuke seemed pleased with the answer then bent down slowly and placed a hand on Shizuka's head, "Well done." He said to her.

"This is unreal." Kiba said wide-eyed.

Shino remained quiet but the insane buzzing of his beetles told his true thoughts.

"_Hime_."

"_Hime_."

End Of Flashback

* * *

"_Hime_." Sasuke called for the third time. He'd lowered his children so he could grasp her face with his hands.

Hinata blinked. "Hai?"

"What were you thinking about?" He questioned suspiciously.

Hinata smiled, "_Us_." She said.

Sasuke pulled her into his arms tightly, "What about _us_?" He whispered in her ear, there was a smirk in his tone.

Hinata blushed and nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. she told Sasuke all he needed to know. He captured her lips hungrily, causing both his twins unknowingly to scrunch their faces up alittle.

"Ita-nii?" Shizuka whispered to her brother. She always looked confused when her parents were kissing.

Itachi knitted his brows together, "Tousan must be hungry." He replied.

Both twins nodded at their conclusion.

"Ahem." A voice coughed.

"Get a room." The other hissed.

Sasuke pulled away from a sighing Hinata and narrowed his eyes, "What. Do. You. Want?" He growled.

"You were suppose to report into me, remember?" The blonde-haired stated annoyed.

"Oji..." Itachi and Shizuka said waving excitedly at both men.

Naruto and Shikamaru materialised before them. Shizuka launched herself into Naruto's arms and kissed his cheek. "Oji..." She greeted her favourite uncle. Also titled: 1 of 2 godfathers.

Naruto smiled, "Hey Shizuka." He replied warmly.

Shikamaru felt something like static sparking around him. He glanced back and fourth between the boy in his arms and the boy glaring up at him in return.

"Asuma." Itachi sneered.

Asuma frowned, "Itachi."

Shikamaru sighed, "Asuma, what did I say before we got here?." He asked.

Asuma lowered his eyes, "I have to be nice." Stated the five year old.

Shikamaru then looked up at Sasuke, who in return snorted. Itachi got the drift and looked up at his father also, expecting some type of scolding just like the one Asuma got. Sasuke smirked then shrugged his shoulders.

"You're a kid, it's your job to be one." Was Sasuke's words of wisdom. "Especially in this time of peace."

Hinata shook her head with a small smile, "Itachi, I want you to be nice too." She said on behalf of Sasuke.

Itachi lowered his head much like Asuma did and nodded. "Gomen." He whispered.

Shizuka wriggled free from Naruto's arms hurriedly then latched herself onto her brother, "Ita-nii, it's ok."

"Still as close as ever." Shikamaru said watching them.

"Hai, they get closer by the day." Hinata said, she then looked at Naruto, "Ano, what brings you here, Naruto?"

Naruto snapped his fingers, "Oh, about that. When Sasuke didn't report into me, I thought the worst had happened. So we came here to see if he'd returned from his mission." Naruto glared at his friend, "Seems we were right."

"You said 12 sharp." Sasuke muttered in his defense.

Naruto frowned, "It is 12."

"It's 11:30."

"12."

".."

Hinata giggled, "It's actually 11:30am Naruto. But you're right, he should've reported to you as soon as he came back, eh, Sasuke-kun?" She said.

"Hn."

At the snap of his fingers, a puff of smoke formed around Sasuke's hand suddenly before revealing a scroll. He made sure it was properly secured before handing it to the blonde Hokage. Naruto took the scroll from him and squinted his eyes.

"What's this? Your memoirs of your mission?" He asked.

"It's my report, dobe." Sasuke sneered.

Much like Asuma and Itachi, Shikamaru and Hinata could see the atmosphere darken around the two. Naruto leaned in, fist clenched tightly over the scroll. Sasuke, following by example got into Naruto's personal space as well.

"Is today the day you wish to die?" Sasuke muttered.

"Pfft.." Naruto snorted, "..I've always wanted to adopt."

"Make your own."

"Stingy."

(SFX - Rumbling Stomach)

Naruto blushed.

Shizuka laughed, "Oji.." She said, "..Ramen.."

Itachi nodded excitedly and at that exact moment Sasuke gave Itachi a look. Itachi smirked knowingly before adding, "..Your shout, Oji." He said.

_'Take Sasuke to teach him something like that.' _Shikamaru thought. He looked at Asuma thoughtfully. _'If he can do it, I can to. As troublesome as it sounds.' _

Naruto sweatdropped. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his green frog wallet. It was empty. Totally and completely empty. Zilch. Nada. Naruto suddenly recalled using the last of his money lastnight to order ramen take-out. He comically cried.

* * *

FLASHBACK

SASUKE'S POV

"Why are we here again?" Neji muttered.

Naruto growled impatiently. I held no remorse for the idiot, what with him using his power to force all of those that could attend to meet and celebrate with him. I had yet to discover what it was we were celebrating, but my _hime_ had insisted so I followed her lead. As usual I made sure I had a perfectly clear view of who was holding my twins. Neji held my three year old daughter Shizuka, who was bouncing in his arms cheerfully, while Naruto the idiot had my son Itachi tucked under his arm like a book.

To my right Hinata linked her arm with mine even though I had both hands in my pockets. We both liked it that way. Then beside her was the mutt, bug boy, Shikamaru and Rock Lee. I stared at the Taijutsu master slightly. He'd become much more louder and energetic since the passing of his master. I'd heard Maito Gai, during the war had opened all the gates, changing his title from Konoha's Green Beast to Konoha's Red Beast.

"I quote.." Lee started. His voice snapped me from my thoughts. "From Gai-sensei, I too, hope to become nourishment for the new fresh leaves! The time when a new...-"

Naruto grabbed Lee around the neck playfully and pulled him inside Ichiraku Ramen's, "Our sensei's were pretty cool, huh?" Naruto said, trying to ease Lee from his loss.

I could sense Neji becoming anxious.

"Oji...smile.." Shizuka said to him.

I smirked, Neji just smiled what I'm sure was a rare smile at her.

After pushing Lee into an empty seat, we follwed in a straight line. The owner's had already made choices of noodles to choose from and I wasn't going to lie, I'd humbly eat my full because it was free. I took the first bowl without praying and slurped casually like Hinata beside me.

"Eat...up...guys!" Naruto said in between mouthfuls.

"Are you really our Hokage?" Kiba hissed.

Naruto ignored him and gave his attention to Itachi, "Say...ahhhh." He motioned, opening his mouth wide.

I cringed. If I didn't watch it, my son might end up being a Naruto follower. The thought made my hunger suddenly disappear. Hinata noticed and placed her hand over mine, "Is everything okay?" She whispered.

".."

She read me with a simple look. "If you're gonna be mean, at least be nice about it." She said quietly. This was the first time she'd ever given her permission for me to make the dobe miserable. Though even without it, I'd still do it. I smirked at the dobe as I made eye contact with my son. I pointed a finger at Naruto and Itachi copied instantly.

"Your shout...Oji.." I said to him.

Naruto's eyes widened, "W-wha..-"

"Your shout...Oji.." Itachi said.

"B-but..-"

"By the way." Shikamaru stated, bored as usual, "What _are_ we celebrating?"

All heads turned to Naruto. He scratched the back of his head casually, "It's for the twins. They've come such along way since their...umm.." He seemed to be thinking.

Shikamaru sighed, "Evolution, sound good?"

"That's it." Naruto said.

Hinata giggled, "Arigatou, Naruto." She said.

"Don't sweat it." He replied.

"I'm not paying." I say.

"Me either." Shikamaru said.

Kiba grinned.

Shino stayed silent.

Lee feigned stupidity.

"B-but..I can't pay for all of you. I was hoping we could split it 50/50?"

I gave Itachi another look. He pointed at Naruto once again, which to my satisfaction made the color in Naruto's face drain.

"Your shout...Oji.." Itachi said.

End Of Flashback

* * *

Meanwhile...

On the outskirts of the Sand Village.

"What is it, Sai?" Kakashi whispered as Sai suddenly stopped his hawk mid-flight.

Beneath his mask, Sai was staring at something in the distance.

"Sai?" TenTen said, she got her weapons on standby, "Is it the enemy?" She asked.

Sai let out the breath he'd been holding, "Gomen" He apologised, "I thought I felt something, must've been my imagination"

Kakashi slanted his eye suspiciously, "Is it anything we need to be concerned about?"

Sai shook his head, "Gomen, it was nothing."

Kakashi and TenTen relaxed. Sai looked straight ahead, yet couldn't shake the sudden image of a red-haired women with glasses off. _'It can't be.' _He thought.

* * *

**A/N: THE END! HOPE IT WAS A GOOD CHAPTER GUYS! HAVE A GOODNIGHT! OR MORNING! OR AFTERNOON! LOL. R&R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HEY GUYS! THOUGHT I'D PUT SOME ACTION INTO THIS CHAPTER. THINGS WERE BEGINNING TO GET BORING ONCE I READ THROUGH ALL THE CHAPTERS. SORRY IF THIS SOUNDS RUSHED, I'VE BEEN HELLA BUSY AND I WANTED TO GET THIS OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

**ALSO: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWERS AND SUPPORTERS OF MY SEQUEL. THANKS ALSO TO MY BETA. **

**R&R - R&R**

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking."

**"Jutsu."**

_**'Telepathy.'**_

(SFX - Sound Effects)

* * *

_Previously..._

_Sai let out the breath he'd been holding, "Gomen" He apologised, "I thought I felt something, must've been my imagination"_

_Kakashi slanted his eye suspiciously, "Is it anything we need to be concerned about?"_

_Sai shook his head, "Gomen, it was nothing."_

_Kakashi and TenTen relaxed. Sai looked straight ahead, yet couldn't shake the sudden image of a red-haired women with glasses off. 'It can't be.' He thought._

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Don't Look - Five Year Olds

"Where were you?" Naruto said, he hadn't once looked up since the Shadow nin walked in.

"I went on a delivery run." Shikamaru answered smoothly.

"Yeah, yeah, anyways.." Naruto said.

_'That's just like him.' _He thought. _'Not one to question my disappearing acts.'_

"I just got a report from Iruka-sensei. In his notes he says he wants Itachi and Shizuka to graduate from the academy."

"And?"

Naruto moved the report to the side, "He says the level he's teaching them at isn't suitable for them. He said he knew of only two people who were able to excel at such a fast rate and that these two people he didn't name had later become well known shinobi."

Shikamaru absorbed this new information and compared it to all the many new things he was able to discover while being Naruto's advisor. "If you want the facts they're stored in the archives, but I'm telling you now, I agree with Iruka-sensei. _They _should be Genin. They've excelled in so many things which_ I _couldn't quite comprehend at that age." Shikamaru explained. "As for the two people Iruka-sensei was referring to, he was talking about Kakashi and Itachi. Kakashi was made Genin at 5 years old, then promoted to Chuunin at 7. Itachi wasn't so far off, he made Genin at 7 and Chuunin at 10."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, still stunned by what Shikamaru was telling him. "But they're only..-"

"They've exceeded all limits far beyond there abilities. Trust me on this one." Shikamaru confidently said, looking Naruto seriously in the eye.

"Genin, eh?" A voice interrupted, materialising before them. He had a smirk visibly showing as he removed his Tiger's mask.

Naruto narrowed his eyes "I didn't summon you." He said.

"I didn't come for you." Sasuke retorted. He glanced over at Shikamaru, "I got the gist. When do they graduate?."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, "As soon as possible."

"Hey, I haven't agreed to anything." Naruto said.

"Segregation?." Sasuke asked.

"Unlikely." Shikamaru said, "The twins are well liked amongst their age group, but there is however that slight bit of anxiety from the parents."

"Compliments of my history." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Shikamaru sighed, "They fear the children of Uchiha Sasuke will one day turn on them."

"Like that will ever happen." Naruto snapped, then he looked at Sasuke thoughtfully, "Ya know, I never would've thought they'd come this far in such a short amount of time. Are you sure you haven't placed some type of genjutsu on them to help them exceed?."

Sasuke just snorted.

Shikamaru chuckled, "Considering the gene pool, there development was bound to show signs soon enough."

"I know that." Naruto said, "But at five years old? Why can't we just hold them back another year."

"No." Sasuke said, placing his mask back on. "I want them to excel."

Shikamaru silently agreed. "He's right Naruto, holding them back will only delay the inevitable."

"Lament terms." Naruto said. He despised Shikamaru's constant usage of big words sometimes.

Shikamaru ignored him, "Let Hinata know." He instructed Sasuke.

(SFX - Senses)

Sasuke snarled, **"Chidori!"**

**"Rasengan!"**

Both Naruto and Sasuke aimed at the ceiling, creating a massive explosion that was heard throughout the entire village. Seconds later, Sai came crashing through the window with fellow ANBU members behind him. Sai stood closely to Naruto with his back to him, while the others surrounded Naruto in a protective circle.

"Naruto!" Sai whispered. "Are you ok?"

"What the fuck was that?" Naruto growled in Sage Mode. For a moment their he was certain that they were being watched.

"Whatever it was, it's gone." Shikamaru assured, but that didn't stop him from scanning the office again.

Sasuke jumped up onto the ledge of Naruto's now shattered window, "It's _mine_." He stated, drawing his sword.

"Wait, teme!"

Sasuke vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Shit." Naruto muttered. He turned to the six ANBU surrounding him, "Follow him, he may need help." He ordered.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." They said in unison, before leaving.

Sai was about to follow when Naruto grabbed hold of his arm, "Sai, I want you to scout the village. You got a feel for what it was, right?"

Sai nodded.

"Good." Naruto said, his eyes returned to normal, "Also get Kakashi-sensei to help you. Seperate him from that boring book of his."

"That's not nice." Came a sarcastic retort.

"You heard?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"Good, go." He ordered.

Sai frowned as he and Kakashi began to descend from the Tower only to land on his awaiting bird below. Something felt eerily familiar about what he'd just felt and he secretly hoped that it was just his imagination.

* * *

-The Academy-

"Shizuka! Itachi! Your un...I mean, I was told to give these to you." Iruka said.

Itachi took the paper bag cautiously, he examined the contents inside suspiciously, then smiled up at the older man, "Arigatou, Iruka-sensei." He said.

Shizuka reached for hers happily and without any suspicions opened the bag to see it's contents, "Yummy! This is from uncle Neji." She cried out happily.

Iruka chuckled lightly. _'So much for keeping it secret.' _He thought, amused.

"Umm, Iruka-sensei?" Asuma asked from behind.

Iruka bent down, "Hai, Asuma?"

"Did I get anything today?." He asked shyly.

"Actually.." Iruka said, he gave a similar paper bag that he'd been hiding away to the awaiting boy. "..Shikamaru asked me to give you this."

Asuma smiled, "I knew it." The six year old said knowingly.

"Come on Asuma, let's eat." Shizuka said grabbing hold of his arm suddenly. She started dragging him with her.

Itachi frowned which made Iruka chuckle, "Don't worry Itachi, I'm sure Shizuka didn't mean to leave you out." Iruka said warmly to him.

Itachi's frown continued to deepen, "Can't he get his own sister?."

Iruka sweat-dropped. _"Bad enough he looks like Sasuke, now he sounds like him alittle too.' _He thought.

(SFX - Senses)

Iruka tensed. "What the...Itachi?" Not only had Itachi's chakra spiked, but he had materialised beside his sister.

"Shizuka." Itachi whispered seriously. The vibe she got from her brother sent goosebumps down her arms. Upon memory, Itachi recalled his father's words about using his Byakugan. He was never to use it unless he or his mother were their to supervise them. Itachi was sure his sister was given the same words as well. Frustrated, Itachi kept himself in check as best as he could.

"Itachi? Wha..-" Iruka cut himself off, he could finally sense it.

"What's going on?" Asuma asked confused.

"Shhh.." Shizuka whispered. "..Bad person."

"Hello there." Someone above them greeted.

All eyes went to the rooftop. Iruka went to move, however, whatever strategy he had up his sleeve was drastically shaken by the twins. The twins, as taught by their father, fell to a knee with their hands firmly planted to the ground.

The ground began to shake.

Iruka's eyes widened.

* * *

FLASHBACK

IRUKA'S POV

"Ita-nii." Shizuka called.

I smiled. I never would've thought the day would come when thee Sasuke Uchiha would have kids of his own. Let alone to thee Hinata Hyuuga. Such an odd combination I never thought would ever happen, had happened.

"Ita-nii!" Shizuka called again, only this time she sounded annoyed.

I stared at the small girl. Such a pretty girl she was and a very strong kunoichi she would become when she got older. She looked exactly like her brother, only with a cropped haircut that was much like Hinata's when she was a child. Itachi sported spikes much like Sasuke did when he was a child and the only difference between them that wasn't gender, was their eyes. Itachi's were pale white, while Shizuka's was a deep black. Basically miniature versions of there parents except for there eyes.

"ITA-NII! BA...KA!" Shizuka screamed.

I flinched. It was obvious Itachi was trying to annoy her purposely I noted. If it wasn't for Shikamaru and Kakashi convincing me forcefully, I would never have agreed to let these two handle kunai's.

_'It's just a test.' _I recalled Shikamaru telling me.

_'Try it.' _Kakashi told me.

Itachi smirked, "Ok, ok." He said to her.

So far so good. The three kunai's I'd given to Shizuka were all spot on in the middle of the paper target I created. Talk about prodigy I told myself. Itachi took the three kunai's I'd left for him and in those few seconds impaled the paper target besides Shizuka's. Bullseye.

"Ita-nii! Cool." Shizuka said hugging her brother from behind.

Itachi placed his hand over her arm and looked at his sister. Both laughed. I couldn't help but smile at this. Again, whenever I see the two of them acting so fondly with the other, it makes me think back on how their parents were able to come together.

"Iruka-sensei." Shizuka said to me. Itachi had allowed her to jump on his back. "Finished." She stated proudly.

Itachi piggy back her all the way over to me. I nodded, "Well done." I say.

"Wow." Someone behind me said.

I turned, "Oh, Sakura-san." I greeted.

Itachi came to stand on my left with Shizuka still seated firmly on his back, "Hn." He greeted her.

I notice Sakura visibly tense. This stirred some kind of a protective feeling inside of me. Sakura, though I think it was unintentional, was staring at the twins as if they were, well as if they were monsters. It was all so nostalgic, it made me feel ashamed of my former self. Then again I could've misread her body language.

"Ano, Sakura-san, have you met the twins?" I asked coughing slightly.

She nodded her head, "When they were still toddlers." She whispered.

"Itachi, Shizuka, this is Sakura-san." I say, introducing them.

"Ohiyo!." Shizuka greeted loudly. She was smiling as she said it.

I didn't know what it was, but I could sense some unusual uneasiness coming from Itachi. He and Sakura just stared at one another. I think Sakura was staring in awe, most probably because of the resemblance Itachi shared with his father. Itachi however, seemed to genuinely dislike her. Yet another nostalgic sight to see.

"Itachi." I scold lightly, "Say hello to Sakura-san."

Itachi simply turned with Shizuka and stalked back to their targets. I scratched the back of my head, "Gomen." I apologise for them.

Sakura smiled sadly, "He looks so much like Sasuke, eh?"

"Hai, he does." I reply.

"Are you sure it's wise to have them playing with kunai?" She asked me. The question shocked me. I thought she'd want to continue ranting on about how Itachi resembled Sasuke.

I nodded, "I got the 'ok' from a higher up." I say, thinking of Shikamaru and Kakashi. If Naruto and Neji ever knew we were doing this behind there backs, they'd flip. They were there godfather's afterall. Very protective ones I had to admit.

Sakura suddenly reached into her pouch. I frowned, "What..-"

"It's ok." She assures me. She used a henge to change the small kunai into wood. "Tsunade-sama trained me with these."

I smiled. _'You've come quite along way Sakura.' _I thought.

"Let's see if they're the prodigy's I've been hearing about." Sakura murmured. She pumped a small amount of chakra into her hand.

"Not to much." I say.

Sakura acknowledged my request with a nod then tossed it.

(SFX - Senses)

"Ita-nii." Shizuka murmured.

Itachi dove to his stomach. Above him Shizuka manuovred herself into a hand-stand position on his back and began spinning. The wooden kunai flung back towards Sakura, who in kind kicked it back. Shizuka continued to spin, and back and fourth the wooden kunai went. My mouth hung low by their unique display of teamwork. I glanced at Sakura who looked as if she was having fun. So much so, that she grabbed a few more kunai's from her pouch.

"Ano.." I say. All three seemed to be enjoying this way too much for my liking.

"Shizuka." Itachi said, activating his Byakugan.

Shizuka activated her Sharingan and both stood side by side. **"Katon**..."

**"Hakke**..."

_'Shit.' _I thought, running between the twins who were aiming at Sakura behind me. They're eyes receeded and both looked at me confused.

"I thought we were training?" Itachi said.

"Iruka-sensei, move." Shizuka whined.

Behind me Sakura giggled, "I don't stand a chance against them." She openly admitted.

I shook my head, "No, they still have a..-"

Sakura raised her hand, "I maybe one of the Legendary Sanins, but even I can sense the power coming from them. Give them another year, they'll be six by then, eh?"

I nodded.

"If there not already Genin by then, then I'd love to train with them. They could probably give me a good workout." She said to me.

I silently considered her offer, though I wasn't the one to make such a call and looked over at the twins. The heat and fiery determination I'd seen only moments ago had disappeared from them. They seemed their normal selves, as if nothing had just transpired. Maybe Sakura was right, maybe even Shikamaru and Kakashi were right as well. Maybe I should recommend them to Naruto.

End Of Flashback

* * *

(SFX - Senses)

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Sakura asked her.

"Itachi...Shizuka?" She whispered to herself. She looked at her hand and her suspicions were confirmed.

"Gomen!" Hinata said, her Byakugan activated. She materialised outside onto a nearby tree then began leaping towards her children's spiking chakra.

"_Hime_."

Hinata glanced out from the corner of her eyes and felt her stomach flip, "Why are _they _here?" She asked him. She flipped onto a rooftop then continued running.

"Someone's scared them." He said angrilly. "And _I'm_ going to kill that _someone_."

Hinata began bounding much faster, somewhat taking Sasuke off guard. "If a single hair is touched on either of them, you'll be watching _me_ hurt that _someone_." She whispered.

Sasuke smirked.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING...I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. IT'S SHORT I KNOW, BUT WILL GET A BIT LONGER AND BETTER SOON.**

**R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: HEY GUYS! ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU AWESOME FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWERS. I'M TRYING TO MAKE KARIN THE BAD GUY SO DON'T HATE ON THE WAY I PORTRAY HER HEHE. I KNOW SHE HAS ABSOLUTELY NO AWESOME QUALITIES ABOUT HER SO I'M GOING TO TRY TWIST HER CHARACTER A BIT. **

**ALSO: ME AND MY TWIN HAVE A SPECIAL LANGUAGE, I DON'T KNOW ABOUT OTHER TWINS OUT THERE SO IF IT'S IN BOLD, THEN IT'S THERE OWN LANGUAGE. THANKS BETA, YOU'RE THE BEST.**

**R&R - R&R**

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking."

**"Jutsu."**

_**"Twins Speak."**_

_**'Telepathy'**_

(SFX - Sound Effects)

* * *

_Previously..._

_Hinata glanced out from the corner of her eyes and felt her stomach flip, "Why are they here?" She asked him. She flipped onto a rooftop then continued running. _

_"Someone's scared them." He said angrilly. "And I'm going to kill that someone."_

_Hinata began bounding much faster, somewhat taking Sasuke off guard. "If a single hair is touched on either of them, you'll be watching me hurt that someone." She whispered._

_Sasuke smirked._

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Don't Strain

"There." Hinata said, pointing obviously at the two large shadows hovering over the Academy and some portion of the village. She looked over at Sasuke and saw blood. She moved in closer to him where she wiped his bleeding eyes with the side of her sleeve. Sasuke looked at her with a silent thankyou and decided to pick up the pace. Hinata followed suit.

"Almost there." Hinata whispered anxiously.

Sasuke couldn't wait to sink his sword into whoever it was that dared challenge his children.

* * *

FLASHBACK

SASUKE'S POV

"Itachi, your hand." I instructed.

Itachi gave me a suspicious look before holding his hand out to me. I went to a knee and flicked his forehead with a chuckle. I knew my son too well. I knew him so well that I caught the hand flying at me. I was very aware of which of his two hands was stronger. He tried to wriggle free but I stopped him instantly. Itachi groaned in defeat and wrapped his free arm around me in an embrace.

"Tousan! Quit hitting my head." He whined in my ear.

I chuckled alittle bit more before applying pressure to his right hand. Itachi tensed in my hold but I pulled him closer to me to help ease the pain. He relaxed instantly in my arms and went limp once I'd finished placing his seal. I held him up and he looked down at his hand.

"A snake?" He whispered, he looked up at me confused, "It's ugly." He said blantantly.

I raised an annoyed brow, "It's not mean't to be pretty." I say.

"What is it?" Shizuka said behind me. She used my shoulders as a seat and stared at her brother's hand.

Itachi frowned and raised it to show her, "A snake." He said.

Shizuka scrunched her nose up, "It's ugly."

I snorted and grabbed her around the waist. Shizuka giggled all the way until I lowered her beside her brother. I gave her the same serious look I gave Itachi, "Your hand." I instructed her.

Shizuka shook her head and placed both her hands behind her back, "Nope." She said.

I cringed, "Shizuka." I warned.

"I don't wanna snake." She said, now giving me the famous Uchiha glare. "I wanna butterfly."

I grabbed her left hand gently and ignored her protest, "Tousan! No!" She whined, trying to break free.

I quickly glanced at Itachi who got my drift. Itachi wrapped his arms around Shizuka from behind and began speaking in that secret language of theirs. As I placed the seal, I looked at my twins who seem to be in another world. Shizuka yelped and started blinking her eyes rapidly. A trait I'd seen her mother do many times when she tried not to cry. I bring both her and Itachi close and hug them.

"Listen." I say, "If ever in the face of danger, I want you to do the following." I said shifting to place my right knee on the ground. The twins stood back to absorb my demonstration.

"Itachi, this is your position. Right knee on the ground." I showed him my right hand, "This hand on the ground."

Itachi nodded.

I looked at Shizuka. She beat me to the punch however. "Left knee and left hand on the ground." She said to me.

I nodded at them both. "You'll both know when the time to use this is right."

"Can we use it now?" Shizuka asked.

I shook my head, "No."

"Why not?" Itachi said.

"No." I say but more sternly then before.

Itachi looked at his hand again, "Can I name it?"

"It already has a name." I reply straightening myself out.

"My snake's name is pretty." Shizuka cheered.

I frowned, "They will tell you their names." I said pausing, "Eventually."

"My snake's name is Tousan." Itachi stated. My words went through one ear and out the other with these two.

What Itachi said suddenly registered in my brain. I looked at my son thoughtfully, "Why Tousan?" I asked curiously.

Itachi smirked, "Because Tousan is the strongest." He stated proudly.

I did a replica of a smirk. _'Fucking ay.' _I thought.

End Of Flashback

* * *

"Sai, down there." Kakashi pointed out.

Sai followed where Kakashi was pointing and made his drawn bird descend. At this point he noticed Kakashi had lifted his headband, revealing his given Sharingan. Sai took out a scroll from his back pouch and readied himself in case. Whenever he was with the copy-nin, Sai never had to ask for orders, Kakashi's actions alone spoke volumes to him.

"The twins? And..-" Kakashi cut himself off. His eyes widened.

Sai glanced over at him, "What?"

_'You've truly outdone yourself, Sasuke.' _Kakashi thought. "Take us down." He ordered lightly.

"Hai." Sai replied.

* * *

"Isn't that quite the nostalgic sight." Tsunade murmured. She'd just finished her nineth cup of sake when she looked outside the window.

Shizune's jaw dropped, "Isn't that..-"

Tsunade nodded, "That Uchiha brat sure knows how to make a scene." She snorted.

Shizune stood from the table, "Shouldn't we go help?"

"Nah." Tsunade slurred, "I'm a regular civilian, I don't have to do anything. Leave it to Naruto, he's more than capable of handling the situation."

"But Tsunade-sama, you know things never end well when Sasuke's involved." Shizune retorted.

The ex-Hokage shrugged, "Go if you want, I'm gonna stay here and drink all my winnings away." She said smiling.

Shizune sighed.

* * *

"Anything?" Naruto wondered.

Shikamaru shook his head, "No. But some of the guards said a few of the men were acting strange."

Naruto frowned, "What do you mean strange?"

"Almost as if they'd been given the order from you to leave the watch."

"I didn't give any such order." Naruto hissed. "What kind of lame excuse is that? I didn't do shit other then walk into this shitty room and do paperwork. Then listen to you harp on about allowing the twins to be genin."

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, "Don't shoot the messenger." He stated, "I'm just saying, some of the men were dazed and confused so they weren't aware of whatever it was that got in here."

Naruto sighed, "I hate this shit." He murmured. "I wanna be out their fighting for the village, not sitting in here looking at paper. I'm gonna get fat this way."

Shikamaru sweat-dropped, "Troublesome." He whispered.

Naruto's ears perked up, "Hah?!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

The sound of annoyed hissing brought Iruka back to his senses. "ITACHI! SHIZUKA! ARE YOU OK?" He shouted as loud as he could.

From below Iruka looked like an ant. "THIS IS...AWESOME!" Shizuka screamed back.

The snake acting as her seat shook his head slightly and with a startled yelp Shizuka started rolling down in fits of giggles until she came to a halt on it's scaled nose. Slitted eyes stared into laughing red ones. He knew of one person with the Sharingan, so the connection to how she summoned him wasn't a hard one to discover, but as a protocol he had to ask. "Did you summon me, child?" He hissed.

Shizuka sat cross legged, "Hai! I'm Shizuka! You must be pretty?"

The snake hissed again, "My name is Aoda." He stated.

"Aoda?" Shizuka whispered. "Who named you that?"

Aoda decided to ignore her question, "How did you summon me?"

Shizuka raised her left hand, "I put this hand on the ground with my left knee." She explained.

Seated on the snake over, Itachi decided to acquaint himself with his snake also. The snake his siter was occupying seemed friendly enough, so he could trust her with him. Unlike his sister's sad excuse for an introduction, Itachi jumped into the air until he landed on his snake's scaly nose. He stared curiously into slitted eyes.

"I'm Itachi." He greeted, holding up his right hand for the snake to see. "You are?"

The snake ignored the seal on his hand and looked at Itachi more closely. The resemblance was uncanny he noted to himself. He chuckled darkly, "My name is Manda."

"Manda." Itachi said, keeping it stored in his brain for next time.

* * *

"I didn't realise how strong they were." Sai said. He'd removed his mask to get a better glimpse at the Uchiha twins.

Kakashi knelt down beside Sai, "Your kid's going to be strong one day too." He whispered knowingly.

Sai smiled, "Arigatou." He replied.

Kakashi then doned a serious look, "From here on out we wait. If Sasuke and Hinata can contain the problem, then we won't have to interfere."

"And if the latter happens?" Sai wondered.

"We go for the one instigating this disaster." Kakashi motioned. He pointed at the women on the roof.

Sai frowned, "I thought it was just my imagination when I sensed her."

Kakashi looked at him curiously, "You sensed her?"

"Hai. I was able to detect her before any of this happened, I just didn't think for a moment that my assumption was correct."

"Don't let it bother you." Kakashi said, "But next time don't keep that information to yourself. Share it with us so we can look into it, eh?"

Sai smiled, "Hai."

* * *

"Who are we killing today?" Manda suddenly asked. It'd been a while since he'd been summoned and the first thing he wanted was human blood.

Aoda turned his attention away from Shizuka to scan his surroundings, "It's the insect down there." He said.

Manda followed his eyes, "That pink-haired bitch?" He wondered outloud. He studied her for a few more seconds before realisation dawned on him. "No. But similar. Just another piece of vermin waiting to die." He said with a delightful hiss.

"Let me." Aoda said, straightening the back of his tail.

"Yay! Go Aoda!" Shizuka cheered, unaware of how brutal this situation could become.

_**"Shizuka! This could get bad." **_Itachi scolded her in their language.

Shizuka suddenly went quiet, _**"Gomen, Ita-nii." **_She said.

_**"It's ok." **_He replied. _**"Tousan and okaasan are coming. Try not to get too excited, eh?"**_

_**"Hai." **_She said.

_'I've not heard that tongue before.' _Manda thought. _'And I know every language out there.' _

The person on the roof smiled, "Look at you both." She whispered, "You've grown up so much since the last time I saw you."

Aoda and Manda glared at her, "Do you wish to die?" Aoda asked.

She smiled, "Not really. I only came to visit." She replied.

"Your presence isn't necessary." Manda hissed, "Leave or die. Though I prefer the latter. The choice is yours. Glasses-bitch."

"I'd like to see you try." She said, "And for future reference, my name is Karin. Remember that."

Karin suddenly vanished from her perch. Manda and Aoda were on full alert. "There." Manda called out, she was freefalling towards Shizuka.

Shizuka glared, **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu."** She said, releasing a large fireball towards the descending women.

Karin managed to briefly dodge Shizuka's attack followed by Aoda's large tail. She landed on top of a water tower and smiled. "Not bad." She whispered.

Itachi frowned. He wanted to wipe that smile off of her face.

"Shizuka." Itachi said, "Again."

"Hai. Let's go Aoda." She murmured.

Itachi tapped his foot on the snake's nose instinctively, "Manda." He murmured.

For a moment their Manda thought it was Sasuke's back he was staring at. _'The spawns of Sasuke and Hinata, eh? Such powerful creatures you will become.' _

Iruka remained glued to his spot. He stared up in amazement at how fast the twins were able to make their hand seals.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu."**

**"Hakke Kushou." **

Karin launched herself into a safe direction. Unfortunately, Itachi's invisble and very well aimed attack got her in the right shoulder. Karin cursed under her breath and thought that was the end of it. However, she wasn't counting on Shizuka redirecting that large fireball towards her. Karin miscalculated and was struck on the leg.

Upon seeing this, Shizuka suddenly felt a stinging sensation shoot throughout her body.

Karin gave a yelp of pain as two large tails followed behind the fireball, sending her skidding across the academy until she came to a stop by two pairs of sandalled feet.

"Karin." He greeted coldly.

Startled she dared to look up.

Byakugan eyes locked with her own. "Give me one good reason..." She whispered, "...Why I shouldn't kill _you_, right now."

Karin suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke growled, he hoistered her up by the throat.

"What I lack...i-in strength.." She said with a strangled breath, "I...make...u-up for...with...planning." The smile was still in her eyes.

(SFX - Coughing)

Aoda stared at her, "Shizuka." He hissed out of concern.

Shizuka fell to her knees and began coughing, "Something's...wrong...it hurts.." She whimpered painfully. Itachi's heart stopped at the sight of her. He leapt from Manda's head hurriedly and landed on Aoda beside her. "Shizuka." He whispered, rubbing her back gently.

Shizuka struggled to make words throughout the coughing and suddenly collapsed onto her side. Both Manda and Aoda suddenly narrowed their eyes. They could see it, a dark bubbling aura surrounding the small girl and It was growing with each second.

"What did she eat?" Manda hissed out. It was the only reasonably explaination to why she'd be consumed with what 'looked' like a toxic poison.

Itachi couldn't think so he ignored the snake. All his mind and heart kept telling him was to get Shizuka better. Manda knocked his head into Aoda, causing Itachi to hold onto his sister tightly in case she fell from Aoda's head.

"What did she eat?" Manda asked again.

"She had a bite of a sandwich." Itachi replied, his eyes never leaving his sister once, "Uncle Neji brought us lunch."

Manda snarled, "Neji? That arrogant Hyuuga boy?"

Shizuka clung to her brother desperately," I-i can't...breathe...properly.." She gasped.

_'It couldn't be the Hyuuga boy. Unless..' _Manda suddenly whipped his head down, "Sasuke!" He hissed. "Let her go."

Puzzled, Sasuke glared up at the large snake, "Stay out of it." He snapped.

"Your daughter will die." Manda deadpanned.

Itachi, overhearing Manda's words, hoistered Shizuka onto his back and descended from Aoda's head. Aoda of course, being the loyal snake, helped his fall by catching him near the ground. Itachi bolted towards his father with impeccable speed.

(SFX - Coughing)

The state of Shizuka's dishelved appearance and coughing, had Sasuke tossing Karin to the side ruthlessly. With Hinata they raced to meet Itachi half-way. "Shizuka! Shizuka!" Hinata cried, brushing her daughter's hair out of her face.

"Okaasan?" Shizuka murmured.

She was beginning to breathe easily again.

Sasuke stood rooted to the spot. What the fuck was going on? His children had everything under control, so why had his daughter suddenly collapsed? Why did she look like that? Why couldn't he do anything about it. Sasuke's eyes began to bleed that much more. Furiously, he spun and glared venom at the bitch rubbing her neck.

"What. Did. You. Do?" He hissed between clenched teeth, the air around him became thick as his lightning began to spark around him.

Itachi moved to stand in front of his father, ready.

Karin stood on wobbily legs. She could already tell there was bruising on her neck, "Like I said." She stated, brushing herself off, "What I lack in strength, I make up for with planning. That also comes in the form of strategising."

Itachi began making seals. He knew what he was thinking was bad, but he wanted this women dead for harming his twin. The same went for Sasuke who didn't mind his son joining him in the fray.

Karin started giggling like a schoolgirl, "If you don't want your daughter to die, I suggest you rethink your next step." She said straightening her glasses, "If anything happens to me, the same will happen to her. You can't physically harm me unless you're willing to harm her. So basically, If I die, then she dies as well."

Hinata tensed.

"Not so cocky anymore, eh?" Karin murmured. "It was so easy slipping into Konoha and whispering a few words here and there. I made that stupid sensei over their plant the sandwich in that bag. It was mean't for either one of them really." Karin started laughing again, "Your move."

Silence.

One minute of silence.

_'If anything happens to me, the same will happen to her. You can't physically harm me unless you're willing to harm her.' _The words kept circulating inside of Itachi's head. '_You can't physically harm me unless you're willing to harm her.' _

Two minutes of silence.

_'Physically.' _The words echoed inside his head.

Itachi suddenly smirked, "Otousan." He whispered.

Sasuke felt the slight twist in his son's chakra and with interest looked down at him, "Hn."

"She only said _physically_." Itachi murmured.

Sasuke chuckled darkly, "You really are my son." He said with a twisted expression.

Karin frowned, "What's so funny? You know you can't hurt me." She said. Karin was very much aware of what that terrible expression and laughter mean't. It always mean't someone was going to die. Painfully.

"**Tsukuyomi." **Sasuke muttered.

* * *

"Stay here." Neji ordered.

TenTen tried to stand but was gently seated back down by him, "Neji, I want to come. If the twins are in trouble then..-"

Neji placed a hand above her stomach, "Don't be stubborn." He whispered, "Guard our child, I'll return once I've been told what's happened."

"But...-"

Neji turned his back to her, "If anything, I'm betting Sasuke has everything under control. If anyone is as protective and possessive of those twins, then it's _him_. Take care, I'll be back soon." Before TenTen could say anymore, Neji disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She sighed. _'That's the first time he's ever used Sasuke's name before.' _She thought, rubbing her fully-grown belly.

* * *

Sasuke rammed another sword into her body and with delight heard Karin scream and cough out blood.

"You dare come near _my _family." He snarled.

"You and me.." She whispered, spitting out blood, "..we could've had a family at one point."

Sasuke cringed, "Your filth." He said.

"You don't have to do this." She said.

(SFX - Crunch)

Karin let out another scream.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, he had a psychotic look on his face, "It's been along time since I've been able to have this much fun."

"Don't think that sensei was the only one." Karin said, she felt the wounds on her body healing again. And despite how wonderful it felt, she knew that more pain would follow once she was completely healed. Sasuke was such a man though, worse than Orochimaru when pushed to a certain limit.

"Hn."

"For all you know I could've whispered into Naruto's ears. Told him to do something he shouldn't do. Or even that Shadow-nin. Or even your precious fucking _hime_."

Sasuke summoned eight clones.

"I don't care if you whispered to the whole of Konoha." He said, "I'll just kill them all."

"Including Hinata?" Karin asked, trying to buy herself time.

Sasuke smirked, "Your pathetic power only works on the weak, my _hime _isn't weak. So fucking die." At the snap of his fingers, his clones moved.

Karin let out a blood hurtling scream as her body was pierced from all directions.

(SFX - Splat)

* * *

**A/N: YUP, THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER. IS THAT ALL KARIN HAS TO OFFER? CAN SHE DO BETTER? MUHAHAHA JUST KIDDING, OR AM I? I THOUGHT I'D GIVE HER LIKE A WHISPERING TYPE GIFT YOU KNOW, LIKE HOW THE DEVIL WHISPERS INTO YOUR EAR AND YOU DO ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING. HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: HEY GUYS! HERE'S YET ANOTHER CHAPTER THAT'S JUST WAITING TO BE READ. AGAIN THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING THE STORY. IT'S COME ALONG WAY SINCE THE MOTHER STORY :-)**

**ALSO: TO THE PERSON WHO REVIEWED AS 'LOSER' SAD ONE. MOVE ONTO ANOTHER STORY IF YOU DON'T LIKE CLIFFHANGERS! I'M ONLY HUMAN!**

**THANKS BETA! **

**R&R - R&R**

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking."

**"Jutsu."**

_**"Twins Speak."**_

_**'Telepathy'**_

(SFX - Sound Effects)

* * *

_Previously..._

_Sasuke smirked, "Your pathetic power only works on the weak, my hime isn't weak. So fucking die." At the snap of his fingers, his clones moved._

_Karin let out a blood hurtling scream as her body was pierced from all directions. _

_(SFX - Splat)_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen - Five Year Olds

Don't Hope

"Why don't you just kill me?" Karin whispered, she was panting and almost certain she'd been nailed to the cross for an hour now.

Sasuke smirked, "And you deserve such amnesty because..? You amuse me." He said coldly.

Karin was exhausted, "You think you're so smart." She muttered, despite having his swords embedded deeply throughout her body. If she had to guess, her appearance right now must've looked horrifying.

"Not smart." Sasuke growled, "Fucked off."

"..."

"I could do this all day." He hissed, "Once Shizuka is better, I won't have to use this jutsu again. It'll please me greatly to torture you at the compound."

Karin shivered, "I don't know why I fell for a bastard like you."

"But I know.." Sasuke said with a chuckle, "..You, like many other women thought you could change me."

Her heart twisted. "What makes _her _any different?" Karin muttered.

(SFX - Splat)

"AHHHH!" She screamed.

Sasuke held his clones off and instead pierced her himself, "_I_ claimed _her_." He whispered with the faintest smile, "I'll let you in on a secret. She wanted nothing to do with _me_."

"W-what..?" Karin said between clenched teeth. She felt like she was going to pass out.

Sasuke twisted his sword, causing Karin to further scream and squirm in pain, "She's _my _women now. Other women are filth, just like you. I used you and what a fun toy you were. Always at my beak and call, seeking my approval."

Sasuke withdrew his sword from an angle then stepped back to allow his clones to further kill her. He was going to thoroughly enjoy this and no one was going to tell him otherwise. Karin had it coming when she thought she could go after his family and what a stupid plan it turned out to be.

"Tousan?"

Sasuke's ears perked up.

"Tousan? Tousan?" His son's voice echoed from a distance.

Sasuke followed the voice.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Tousan? Tousan?" Itachi said confused. He was shaking Sasuke as hard as he could.

Hinata tried to hold him back but Itachi dodged her hand and glued himself to Sasuke's leg. "Tousan! Wake up!" He demanded.

Shizuka stayed cuddled in her mother's arms, drained and exhausted from the cough workout she was given. Like her brother she didn't like seeing their father look like that. She couldn't place a name to it, but the expression he wore was like the monsters her Uncle Kiba described when he told stories. It didn't help that his eyes were bleeding profusedly. It was the first time she'd seen that too.

"Tousan." She whispered. The tears came without her realizing.

Itachi pounded on his father's leg, "TOUSAN!" He shouted. "WAKE UP!" He roared as loud as he could.

Manda lowered his head to stare at the blank Uchiha. "He's exerting alot of chakra." He hissed to Hinata.

Hinata clutched Shizuka tighter, "I...I hope he makes her suffer." She was sorry to say, but Hinata didn't have pity for anyone who harmed their children.

Manda chuckled, "He's rubbed off on you, I see."

Itachi turned on the large snake, "Go away." He demanded. He despised people speaking ill of his father the most.

"Why you disrespectful little...-"

Itachi clapped his hands together angrilly.

(SFX - Poof)

Manda vanished. On cue Shizuka gave Aoda a slight nod before he followed after Manda. Itachi released his father's leg then leapt onto him. He slung his arms tightly around Sasuke's neck and squeezed with all his might.

"Tousan." He whispered, "Come back. I'm scared."

(SFX - Wind Blowing)

Silence.

Finally, Itachi's tears began to roll down his cheeks. Hinata felt her heart clench. "Tousan, stop now. Come back." He begged desperately.

* * *

FLASHBACK

HINATA'S POV

It was probably useless of me to hide, but I couldn't help it. It was a rare sight for me to see my children receiving affection from their father, who, still to this day remained stoic and prideful. However prideful was more the description. Sasuke loved our twins to the bottom of his heart, though he sometimes confused them with his affectionate ways. I remember Shizuka thinking love mean't sending a Katon at her brother. I scolded Sasuke for telling her love is when you use jutsu.

_'His way of keeping the guys away once she gets older.' _I thought.

I glanced around the corner a tad bit more only to be face to face with him. I 'eeped' and tried to make a beeline for the door, but Sasuke was much faster. He caught me around the waist and pinned me to him tightly.

"Sasuke." I say, blushing alittle. Yes, even as a grown women I couldn't help but blush around him still.

"_Hime_." He whispered, "Spying again, I see."

My blush intensified, "I..No I wasn't spying." I lied.

He chuckled, "You're a horrible liar." He said.

"And you're a bully." I say, turning my head away from him.

Sasuke caught my chin and kissed me. I giggled in the kiss and pushed him back alittle. "Not in front of..-"

He caught my lips again. I sighed in the kiss, defeated. I was seconds away from melting when we both felt the rise of Shizuka's chakra. I looked behind Sasuke and my eyes widened. Sasuke picked me up bridal style and launched us into the air. We landed on top of the compound and eyed our children curiously. Shizuka's Katon had improved drastically I noted.

"Shizuka?" I say.

"Ita-nii said Tousan looked different." She said.

Sasuke lowered me and frowned, "Different?" Sasuke wondered, eyeing our son annoyed.

Itachi nodded, "Tousan looked strange."

(SFX - Click)

I suddenly understood what Itachi was saying. If I could see myself now, I probably looked like a tomato. Sasuke still hadn't caught on so I bent over to him and told him. He smirked once I relayed Itachi's cryptic meaning to him and grabbed me around the waist again. Only this time he pressed himself against me and purred.

Itachi narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "There it is." He said, pointing at Sasuke.

"It's...love.." I try to cover for him.

Shizuka scratched the back of her head, obviously a trait learn't from Naruto. "But Tousan said love is jutsu."

I gave Sasuke a disapproving look before jumping down and landing in front of my daughter, "Love comes in many forms." I explain, though I don't know why since she'd probably forget. "Love can be anything."

"Can I love tousan?." Shizuka innocently asked.

I smiled, "Hai, you can love tousan."

Itachi's aura seemed to darken even more, "But he looked different."

"That's called..-"

"Lust." Sasuke finished for me.

I scowled. Leave it to Sasuke to have our children exposed to adult situations at such an early age. "He means love." I say.

"How do I look like that?." Itachi asked me.

I blinked. I didn't know how to answer that. In fact, I can't believe he asked me such a question. I looked at Sasuke, hopeful that he'd help, but he simply picked Shizuka up and started walking away. My jaw opened wide. How could he leave me in this situation knowing he brought all of this on? I asked myself.

"Okaasan?" Itachi called and by the way he had his arms crossed, he wanted an answer now.

"Ummm..." I sweat-dropped, "...You see Itachi.." Make something up, I told myself.

End Of Flashback

* * *

(SFX -Splat)

Sasuke flicked his sword to the side, ensuring to remove Karin's blood, before sheathing it. "We'll continue this later. For now, I'll put you under."

Karin sighed, her body ached all over, "Arigatou." She whispered panting.

"Don't thank me just yet." Sasuke snarled, "We'll continue where we left off, you have _my_ word."

Karin shivered and as quickly as the pain had come, it vanished. All she remembered before blacking out was the sight of unsatisfyingly angry red eyes in a pitch black background.

* * *

(SFX - Smack)

The first thing Sasuke was met with when he cancelled his jutsu, was Itachi's angry fist connecting to his nose. Although he felt no pain, Sasuke narrowed his eyes angrilly at his son, only to tense when he noticed the panic and fear radiating off of him. Sasuke moved his hand up to brush aside his son's tears, but Itachi batted his hand away and locked his arms around his neck.

"BAKA!" Itachi shouted, "BAKA TOUSAN!"

Sasuke didn't move nor say anything. He just stood there and allowed his son to cry on him. What made things even worse was how Shizuka wouldn't even look at him. Sasuke's jaw locked with annoyance, not at his children, but at himself. He gave himself a solemn promise years ago to never be the reason for their tears. Yet, here his twins were, crying away as if he'd died.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata whispered. She seemed more relaxed now seeing him back.

Shizuka hid her face away from him even more.

"It's not over yet." He murmured.

Hinata stood with Shizuka in her arms. "I'll finish it."

"No." An angered voice said from above.

Hinata looked up, "Neji-nii?" She whispered as he landed beside them.

Neji examined Hinata and Shizuka, before eyeing the crying Itachi and bloodied Sasuke. "I'll do the rest from here. But first tell me." He said, pausing to look closely at Shizuka, "Did that women do this to her?"

Hinata explained it quickly and was mildly surprised that Neji remained calm. Sasuke knew better though, especially when he noticed the way Neji kept opening and closing his fist. Sasuke decided to have his say in the matter which only infuriated the Hyuuga man more. Neji glared at the unconscious women.

"So.." He hissed, "..I can't hurt her without hurting my niece, correct?"

Sasuke nodded.

"You sure know how to pick them." He snapped.

Sasuke growled. "She was a mere toy." He figured Neji would blame him, but coming out with it like that, it infuriated him.

"A toy that came back to bite you in the ass."

"Fuck you."

"Cursing in front of my godchildren, some role model." Neji retorted with disgust. He could tell he was stirring the Uchiha up and he didn't care. Neji could only place this blame on one person and one person only. "They're lives were only in danger because of _you_."

"Neji-nii.." Hinata scolded, "..That's enough."

Neji shook his head, "It's about time someone told him. Sure you settled down and had a family, forced I like to say." He growled, "But how long before the next person comes along and decides to harm them? What then? Will you always be around to stop your enemies?."

Sasuke removed Itachi from his arms gently, who, in turn stopped resisting and did so without complaint. His father was angry, the angriest Itachi had ever seen him, so his tears compared to his father's rage were no match. But that didn't stop Itachi from clinging onto his pants leg though.

"Itachi." Sasuke murmured low. It was his first real warning ever.

Itachi refused to let go.

Neji frowned, "That really _is_ all you know, isn't it Uchiha? You seem to enjoy inviting violence into your life. Are you sure you didn't ask that women to come? Did you get tired of playing daddy and miss the blood your sword so obviously longs for?."

Hinata lowered Shizuka. Things weren't looking good she realised. Sasuke went to move forward, but he was suddenly stopped by a tingling sensation in his leg. He glanced down at his son who stared back at him with veined eyes. Sasuke inwardly cringed, "Undo it." He said.

Itachi shook his head.

"Even your son knows when to call it quits." Neji muttered.

Sasuke glared at him, "Don't underestimate me." He glowered, taking a step forward. Hinata herself was impressed to see Sasuke moving even though Itachi cut off two of his chakra points.

Neji smirked. _'It's been a while.' _He thought, allowing his Byakugan to slowly come through with each passing second.

(SFX - Wind)

"Yo!"

Shizuka perked u, she knew that voice, "Kakashi oji?"

Kakashi and Sai made a grand entrance with the help of Sai's bird who flapped it's wings to create a gust around them. As ordered, Sai landed besides the unconscious Karin and hoisted both himself and her back onto his bird. Sasuke and Neji glared at the two men.

"Where do you think you're taking her?" Sasuke snarled, everyone seemed to want to get in his way today.

Kakashi coughed, "We have to take her into custody, Hokage's orders."

"Fuck. Off." Sasuke said, "If the dobe wanted her he would've come himself. You're stalling Kakashi. She's mine to kill."

"Did you hear that?" Kakashi suddenly asked Sai.

Sai played along and nodded.

Kakashi waved again, "Hokage-sama is calling, ja ne."

Sasuke began making a few short signs, "You're not getting away with my kill." He growled, preparing to summon his hawk.

Again he was stopped short. Fed up, Sasuke raised his son to meet his eyes and stared, "Itachi, stop interferring."

Choosing bravely to disobey him, Itachi suddenly flicked his father's forehead. It was a unique and memorable move that had Sasuke's eyes widening just a fraction. Itachi did it again, until his father caught his small hand in his own. The moment seemed to drag on until Itachi moved forward this time and kissed where he'd flicked.

"Shizuka's sore." He whispered, "We wanna go home."

Hinata, for the first time in her life watched as Sasuke faltered. _'Unbelieveable.' _She thought somewhat happily.

Neji felt a slight twinge inside. _'Itachi...you..'_

Shizuka maneuvered herself from her mother's arms to confirm her brother's words, "Please, tousan." She whispered.

Sasuke gave in and turned with Itachi still in his arms, "Hyuuga, meet at mine tonight." He said.

Hinata smiled and lifted Shizuka up. "Arigatou, for coming, Neji-nii." She said.

Neji held Hinata back before she could follow after him, "I'll come by tonight. Until then, ensure he doesn't make a move on that women." He whispered.

Hinata nodded, "Hai."

"Take care, Hinata-sama."

"Arigatou, again." She said.

* * *

FLASHBACK

NEJI'S POV

"GO! GO! GO!" Shizuka roared excitedly.

Despite my wanting silence in the Hyuuga Compound, such was hard when the twins were here. I opened my eyes from my meditating position and frowned. What kind of Hokage leaves his desk just to play I always wondered. I couldn't complain however, this was a normal occurence. Whenever the twins were away from their possesive father, Naruto would make time to come visit them. I didn't mind, he was another godfather afterall.

(SFX - Poof)

Smiling, Naruto squinted his eyes, "That all you got?" Naruto taunted him.

Itachi clenched his fists and began making signs.

_'What are they doing?' _I thought curiously. Meditation was long forgotten as I stood to lean on a nearby wall.

**"Oiroke no Jutsu." **

I stiffened at the sight.

"Pretty." Shizuka said, circling her brother.

Naruto laughed out loud, "Not bad." He said.

My eye twitched. _'That...pervert." _I thought embarassed.

Sasuke would have a field day if he ever stumbled upon this picture. Itachi was naked from top to toe, but thankfully his now feminine bits were being covered by a foamy type cloud. His usual spiky hair was shoulder length now and his female counterpart had at least grown half the length of Itachi's actual size.

(SFX - Smack)

"OWWWW!" Naruto screamed outloud.

I glanced up, "Hinata-sama?" I said.

I was surprised yet disappointed that it wasn't Sasuke who was here. If Sasuke knew his little boy was learning this type of jutsu from Naruto himself, well, I could only imagine. However, judging by the angry blush on Hinata's cheeks, watching her punish the blonde idiot would be a blast to see also.

"Hey, why'd you hit me for?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi." Hinata shrieked, "Turn back to normal." She said.

Itachi cancelled out his jutsu and both he and Shizuka laughed, "I beat you." Itachi said proudly.

"As if." Naruto retorted, "I was about to do the ultimate technique when your grumpy mother over..-"

Hinata was in his face, "What was that?" She said with an angry type smile.

Naruto sweat-dropped, "A-ano...gomen."

I chuckled.

Hinata's head snapped in my direction, "What's so funny?" She said lightly, "Were you in on this as well, Neji-nii?"

I blanched. "What?"

Behind her Naruto squinted his eyes up and down at me with mockery. Surely he wouldn't drag me down with him. "It was his idea." Naruto told her.

I glared at him, "I would never subject my godchildren to such vulgar and tasteless actions." I snap in my defense. Hinata had to believe me, I wasn't capable of doing those types of things.

Thankfully, she did. She sighed, "Gomen, Neji-nii. I'm just alittle overwhelmed."

"Why?" Naruto said, "He pulled that jutsu off like it was nothing."

Hinata flat out ignored Naruto who's eyes widened. "Itachi, Shizuka, come." She ordered them gently.

"Hai!" Both said in unison. "Bye-bye." They said waving to Naruto and I.

I was behind Naruto in an instant. With a chakra filled fist, I got him right between the eyes as he turned to try and block. Naruto fell onto his butt and chuckled at me, "Come on, I was just having some fun. You're way to stiff sometimes."

"Meditating will provide them with calm in the future. Itachi especially will need to meditate." I explain.

"He's only five."

"All the more reason for him too..-"

Naruto turned his back on me, which further annoyed me, "Cool story, anyways, see ya later."

I watched him leave. _'He's a bad influence on them.' _I thought, half-heartedly.

End Of Flashback

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Is she breathing?" Kakashi asked him.

Sai checked her neck for a pulse, "Barely."

Kakashi inwardly shivered. He'd suffered under that jutsu once with Itachi, so too imagine what it must've been like to have Sasuke torturing her, it sent goosebumps up his spine. Kakashi looked straight ahead, Naruto was already outside the Hokage tower waiting with Shikamaru beside him.

"Let's hurry." He urged.

He wanted to be far away from this women.

* * *

**A/N: THANKS BETA! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! SORRY THE UPDATES AREN'T QUICK. HECTIC START TO WORK THIS YEAR. THANKS FOR READING ALSO. R&R.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: HELLO PEOPLES! HOPE YOU LIKED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! HOPEFULLY THIS ONE ALSO GETS YOUR ATTENTION. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWERS ALSO, IT'S AWESOME TOO SEE SO MANY FANS OF MY STORY! HAVE FUN!**

**ALSO: SHOT BETA! YOU ARE THE MAN! - NOT LITERALLY LOL JUST AN EXPRESSION WE USE IN NEW ZEALAND!**

**R&R - R&R**

Legend:

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking."

**"Jutsu."**

_**"Twins Speak."**_

_**'Telepathy'**_

(SFX - Sound Effects)

* * *

_Previously..._

_Kakashi inwardly shivered. He'd suffered under that jutsu once with Itachi, so too imagine what it must've been like to have Sasuke torturing her, it sent goosebumps up his spine. Kakashi looked straight ahead, Naruto was already outside the Hokage tower waiting with Shikamaru beside him. _

_"Let's hurry." He urged._

_He wanted to be far away from this women. _

* * *

Chapter Fourteen - Five Year Olds

Don't Think

"How do you feel?" Sakura asked.

Shizuka wriggled her right arm, "All better." She replied sweetly.

Sakura giggled, "You're so cute." She said squeezing Shizuka's cheeks.

Hinata smiled warmly towards her comrade, "Ano, Sakura-san, do you think you can..-"

Sakura raised a hand, "I'll start on it right away." She assured, "There's no poison out there that can't be cured."

"Arigatou."

Sakura smiled in return then stood with her medkit. Shizuka hugged Sakura's leg firmly before running ahead of both women. Hinata giggled and ushered Sakura to the exit. Both were quiet as they came outside into the courtyard. Sakura turned and grasped both of Hinata's hands gently.

"I'll send message once I've found the antidote." She whispered.

"Did you get enough bloods from her?" Hinata wondered.

Sakura nodded, "I got more then enough to keep me going until I find something. Give me two days at best."

"Two days?" Hinata said astonished, "You really are the best."

Sakura laughed, "No way, Tsunade-sama will always be one step ahead of me."

Their laughter quietened down. Hinata studied Sakura for a brief moment before moving in to hug her, "Arigatou, from the bottom of my heart." She said.

Sakura returned the embrace, "Don't mention it."

(SFX - Senses)

Both girls pulled away slowly to see Sasuke land not far from them. Sakura stared at Sasuke thoughtfully as he tried to lower Itachi.

"Down." Sasuke murmured.

Itachi frowned, "You won't leave my sight?"

Sasuke chuckled. Itachi really was just like him. "Never." He replied.

Itachi, as taught by his mother, raised his pinky finger, "Promise?"

Sasuke knew they were being watched, but for some unknown reason, he just didn't seem to care, even as he slipped his large pinky finger between his sons. Itachi brustled with renewed vigor and jumped from his arms as if nothing had happened earlier that day.

"I love you, tousan." Itachi stated.

"Hn."

Itachi laughed. He doubt his father would ever say those precious three words to him, but Itachi knew deep down his father loved him. Sasuke crossed his arms as his son ran in search for his sister, then he glanced over at Hinata and Sakura. He decided to go over to them, since all his mind seemed to do is go back to Karin. He wanted to kill her so badly, but he would bide his time like he normally would and when that perfect moment came, he would enjoy killing her.

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san is going to search for a cure for Shizuka. Isn't that great?" Hinata said hoping to strike up a conversation between then.

Sasuke looked at Sakura thoughtfully, "Hn." He replied as thanks.

Sakura smiled, she knew him well enough to know what he was saying most times, "Don't mention it." She replied.

Sakura turned, "Don't give up hope." She said, "I'll definately find that cure."

As they watched Sakura leave, Sasuke couldn't help but glance over at Hinata. She looked so tired he realised. Her eyes were red, half from sleep deprivation and the half because of crying. He reached for her gently and brought her into his arms.

"_Hime_."

Hinata leaned into him and sighed, "What are we gonna do?" She asked.

Sasuke stroked her cheek, "Leave it to me."

"But..-"

Sasuke reached for her lips desperately and pinned her to the door. He wanted to forget for now. Forget about that vile women who was probably being interrogated. He cupped Hinata's covered breast and purred. Hinata leaned into his hand and whimpered. Hinata was in the same boat, today wasn't a day of rest and ease, it was one she wanted to forget. She came so close to losing her daughter today and it made her sick. She deepened their kiss and raised her right leg up to feel him.

"I want _you_." He growled, "Now."

Both seemed to be so lost in eachother that they didn't realise the pair of curious eyes watching them intently.

* * *

FLASHBACK

SASUKE'S POV

"Quit complaining." I say to her.

Shizuka raised her arms annoyed, "But tousan is being mean." She snapped at me.

I frowned. Her face began scrunching up and I knew this was what me and the dobe called 'The Waiting Game'. On my parents grave I don't know where I get my patience for this, but my daughter thought she could beat me in a staring contest. Her red eyes gazed up at me stubbornly and unblinking.

"Shizuka." I said, "Do as I say."

She doesn't say a word. She just continues to stare . 'Why couldn't she be like her brother and obey' I thought. There is one thing I know for sure that will work in my favour with Shizuka however. I will make sure she doesn't become any fan of any boy in this village for the next hundred years. In fact, I'll have to be dead in order for her to even be with a boy, maybe throw in a few more years to make sure that I'm really dead.

Her eyes began watering. _'Fuck.' _I thought. I scanned my surroundings to see if Hinata or any peeping toms were around, before I blinked first.

Shizuka's eyes lit up and she finally blinked. "I win." She stated proudly.

"Hn."

"Tousan?" Shizuka said wiping her eyes, her Sharingan eyes reverting to black ones.

"What?" I reply, deactivating my Sharingan as well.

"Can I love Asuma?" She asked me.

I growled and lowered myself until we were at the same height, "Do you love him?" I asked her. 'Give me the right answer you brat' I thought.

She nodded, "I love him like tousan and Ita-nii."

I flicked her forehead, annoyed. "Love for you, is jutsu." I lie, but she doesn't know that.

She looked at her hands, "So, love is jutsu?" She asked herself outloud. "Can I tell Asuma?"

I smirked, "Tell him with a jutsu."

"Really? I can?" She asked me excitedly.

"Yeah."

"What about Neji-oji and Naruto-oji?"

I chuckled darkly, "Anytime."

End Of Flashback

* * *

Meanwhile...

Naruto glared at her even though she was unconscious, "Did Sakura-chan give a set time of when she might have a cure?" He asked.

Kiba nodded, "A few days at best."

Naruto rubbed his temples, frustrated, "This can't be happening." He growled, "Why did _she_ have to show up now?"

"Hokage-sama?" Sai said, concerned.

"And stop calling me that." Naruto snapped, "We're friends you dick."

Kiba chuckled.

"I'm relaying for Ino." Sai replied, Ino was already digging deep inside of Karin's mind while being connected to Sai, "She says she can't find anything inside of Karin's head at the moment, but she'll keep trying."

Naruto nodded his appreciation towards Sai and Ino then he looked at Shikamaru, "Any luck with Kurenai-sensei?."

"She doesn't know when she'll be here, but she said she'll definately be able spare some time to have a look also." Shikamaru explained.

(SFX - Senses)

Naruto turned in time to see Shino materialise before them, "It's strange." Shino said.

Naruto frowned, "Yes you can be at times."

Shino ignored him, "I was scouting the eastern side of the village and spotted a few of our ninjas just standing there."

Shikamaru raised a curious brow, "What do you mean standing there?"

"Like statues. Unmoving." Shino explained, "Prior to that I sent out some bugs and they came back telling me they found a few more ninja's beating themselves to death against the trees."

Kiba shivered, "Suicide?"

"Not suicide." Shino said, "Hypnotised or something. I saw one man for myself screaming to stop but couldn't. I had my bugs stop him before he made the final blow. Their are many along the outskirts of Konoha, dead."

Naruto clenched his fists, "Dammit!" He cursed angrilly, "Someone get inside that evil women's head and find out what the hell it is she wants."

"It's Sasuke." Shikamaru answered for him, "The goal has always been Sasuke. Karin will stop at nothing until she has him."

Kiba frowned, "As if. Hinata's his women, Karin has no chance. Especially with the twins."

"Not in Karin's mind." Shikamaru retorted, "She's got nothing to lose and everything to gain. Like Sakura, whose actually taking the larger load of this case, I'm going to go and strategise, Naruto, that ok with you?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, round up anyone who you think can help and stop this."

"We'll get to the bottom of this." Shikamaru stated.

* * *

Hanabi frowned, "Now what?" She asked him.

Kakashi smiled with his lone eye closed, "There's been a bit of a situation."

"What kind of situation?" She asked. Kakashi could hear the eagerness in her voice.

"Her name is Karin." He started. By the time he'd finished explaining the story, Hanabi was gritting her teeth. Despite what her sister and father may think, Hanabi was very fond of the twins, especially Shizuka. Shizuka shared the same likes and dislikes as Hanabi, which is why the Heiress could tolerate her. Itachi was another case. Itachi genuinely disliked Hanabi and vice versa. That's not to say Hanabi didn't try to make amends with him, Itachi just didn't give her the time of day.

"What was the point of telling me this?" She snarled, "To piss me off?"

"We need to keep close tabs on Sasuke." He replied.

Hanabi scowled, "He's not the problem. That bitch in interrogation is." She snapped.

Kakashi sighed, "Listen, Shikamaru is in the process of coming up with a plan. In the meantime, we need people to have eyes on Sasuke. Are you willing?"

"If I said no?"

"Hokage's orders." Kakashi deadpanned. He knew it would come down to using Naruto. Also, he wasn't blind in regards to Hanabi's feelings for the blonde-haired Hokage, so of course he knew she'd cave.

Hanabi narrowed her eyes, "Fine. Once I'm relieved of duties I'll be there. Who else am I to expect?"

"Most probably Neji."

Hanabi crossed her arms, "Family reunion, goody." She said sarcastically.

Kakashi sweat-dropped, "Arigatou."

* * *

Hinata moaned as Sasuke slipped a hand between them. So taken with pleasure, that when she opened her eyes slowly, she was greeted with Itachi crouched low on the ground looking suspiciously at them, whilst Shizuka leaned over him with a confused expression. Hinata suddenly 'eeped' and pushed Sasuke away. Sasuke in turn growled with frustration and turned.

"Go play." He demanded of them.

Itachi raised a brow, "We wanna watch."

A vein started showing on Sasuke's forehead, "Itachi. Take your sister over there and play."

"We don't wanna." Shizuka answered for him.

_'What do I have to do to fuck my damn women?' _Sasuke angrilly thought. He wished their was a manual with sex and kids.

"Ano..."

"If I don't touch you now, then I'm going to the Hokage's Tower." Sasuke said. Underneath it all, Hinata knew he mean't, 'keep me away from Karin.' There was the big ultimatum.

Itachi suddenly sighed, "Gomen, tousan. We'll go play." He said, understanding his father's sudden change in mood. "Go lay on okaasan now." He stated innocently.

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He lifted Hinata up easily into his arms and booted the door in. He stalked inside hurriedly, thankful to his son for finally understanding the situation. With the main threat out of the way, he didn't need to be worried for their safety, but just in case, he allowed a clone to stay outside in the courtyard. He bit Hinata's neck as he walked, earning a yelp from her.

"_Hime_." He whispered seductively.

Hinata licked her lips, "Please, I need you, now."

Sasuke materialised them straight to their bed. As he tore her clothes from her body roughly, Sasuke paused in the moment to stare at her. A thought suddenly occured to him, "Marry me." He said seriously.

Hinata froze mid-kiss, "W-what?."

"You heard." He finished, locking his lips around her throat as he drove into her, hard.

Hinata arched against him, "I-I...will.." She stuttered with tear-filled eyes. "..I will marry you."

Sasuke eased his mouth off of her to plant them firmly on her lips, "Good." He said. "I should've asked years ago." He murmured, nipping at her bottom lip.

Hinata blushed, " ?" She joked.

Sasuke thrusted hard enough to leave slight bruising, "Fuck. Off."

Hinata wrapped her legs tightly around him. "Mr and Mrs Uchiha?"

He thrusted again, only this time he rotated his hips to go deeper. Between clenched teeth and white pleasure he said, "Yeah, sounds good."

* * *

"Neji, how did it go?" TenTen wondered.

Neji sat beside her and sighed, "It's _his _fault." He murmured.

TenTen sighed, "You have to stop blaming Sasuke for everything that happens with them. Surely..-"

"An old friend of _his_ came to claim _him_." Neji cut in, "How can I not blame _him_? That women went as fair as trying to harm the twins just for the sake of _him_?"

TenTen stood on wobbily legs with her hand holding her bulging belly securely, "We should be giving Sasuke our support Neji, not turning against him because of one mistake. From the way I see it, this friend of his is just plain crazy. I don't think she's right in the mind."

"Hn."

"I'm being serious." She snapped.

Neji flinched slightly. He didn't want to face TenTen and her hormones, not now. "Gomen." He said, hoping to soothe her bubbling and growing anger.

TenTen slapped her hands together, "Let's go see them tonight." She offered.

"_He _already gave an invite." Neji said.

"His name is Sasuke." TenTen mumbled, "And good. I'd like to see how they are. You of all people should know how Sasuke could be feeling. You interract with him the most being ANBU and all. Instead of stabbing him behind the back, you should use your own to support him. Hence why they use the phrase back to back."

Neji cringed at her and was taken by surprise when she nailed him across the face, "Fine, stay here and whine about it. I'm going to support both Sasuke and Hinata."

Neji rubbed his cheek and with a defeated sigh nodded, "Hai, I'll come with."

TenTen snorted, "That's what I thought." She mumbled.

* * *

FLASHBACK

TENTEN'S POV

"Lighten up." I tell him, "They're gonna have to learn one day."

However, even though I said that, I could understand why Neji would feel alittle out of place teaching them how to wield a kunai. From what he told me it should be Sasuke to teach them, but, me being impatient I wanted to at least do something for them and I wanted to one up Sasuke. Even Kakashi who had stopped by not long ago, suggested I teach them the basics of wielding a kunai. So now, here we were, standing in front of the tree with the drawn targets Neji had placed.

"Ok Shizuka, you go first." I say warmly.

Shizuka picks up her first kunai, examines it, then throws. I blinked. She got it right in the bullseye, however it was in Itachi's bullseye instead of her own.

Shizuka looked up at me expectantly, obviously waiting for praise, "You did good." I say, "But next time try to get it in your own target."

She puffs her cheeks up at me, irritated.

I quickly turn to Itachi, "Ok, now it's your turn Itachi."

Funnily enough, like his sister he got it in the bullseye, but in Shizuka's target. Behind me Neji chuckled, "This should be interesting."

I grit my teeth, "They got the gist of it, so that's ok."

(SFX - Clank)

Both Neji and I looked up in shock.

"Whoa." I whispered. I quickly reached into my pouch and handed the twins a kunai each. I gave them a nod as they waited for me and with brilliant speed, they zipped passed one another and threw. Again the kunai's went into the bullseye.

I was speechless.

Neji coughed.

Both twins held there hands out, "More, more." Itachi said.

"This is fun." Shizuka cheered.

I contemplated this for a moment, before giving them another one. "Try aiming at your own targets this time." I say.

Simultaneously they threw and once again they hit one another's targets instead. I giggled slightly and stopped them there. I led them closer to there targets and had them throw from close distance. Over the next ten minutes they began hitting their own targets and everytime they did, I made them take a step back.

"Good, you're doing very good. Both of you." I say proudly.

Neji watched silently from behind me.

"Now..." I start, "...Let's see if you can get it from where uncle Neji is standing."

The twins perked up, "Hai!"

I nodded for Neji to hand me a scroll with some spare kunai's I'd placed in them. I then brought them fourth in a straight line and allowed the twins to have some fun.

"Let's see who can get the most." I say, hoping they challenge one another.

"Ita-nii is fast." Shizuka piped up.

Itachi shook his head, "No, you are."

"Ok we both are."

"Yeah."

I giggled. "Go for it."

In all my years as a proud Kunoichi, I had never seen anything like what I was witnessing today. In an awkward display of fun, Shizuka threw her first lot of kunai in a handstand position, while Itachi threw his seated on his head. Next I saw was Shizuka on her stomach, while Itachi was on his back. My jaw dropped at how the kunai's piled up against the tree aimed at the bullseye. Many had fallen off due to newer kunai's.

I glanced over at Neji, "Wow." I mouthed quietly.

Neji just blinked. _'This is...disturbing.' _He thought, shocked.

"Ano..." I say sweat-dropping, "...Have you done this before?" I ask them.

Both twins, now sitting cross-legged looked at me confused, they shook there heads.

"Talk about prodigy's." I whispered.

End Of Flashback

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Ino! Ino!" Sai murmured.

Ino opened her eyes, "Sai?"

Sai removed his ANBU mask and hugged her. He sighed with relief, "You took too long." He said.

Ino smiled, "Gomen. I wanted to stay longer but I was running out of chakra."

"You did good." Kakashi said coming up beside her, "Your help is very much appreciated, Ino." He said.

Ino nodded, "I found something disturbing while I was going through her thoughts." She said.

"What was it?" Naruto said as he came into the room.

"She intends on killing Hinata and the twins."

Naruto tensed.

Suddenly the whole room went silent.

One minute.

Two minutes.

"Over my dead body." Kiba growled.

"There's more." Ino explained, "Karin has some type of power we're all she has to do is whisper something to a person. All it takes is a word to activate whatever she whispered and the chosen victim goes about it without another thought."

"Hypnosis?" Shino said outloud.

"Maybe." Ino said, "But rare. I saw faces of some of the ninja's who she got her hands on, so if I could get all the details of every ninja in the village, I could point them out and we can start doing some damage control."

Kakashi nodded, "I'll help."

Naruto smiled, "Arigatou. I need people I can trust on this one."

"What are we going to do about her?" Sai asked.

Naruto glared at the women chained to her bed, "We'll leave her as is for now. Until Shikamaru comes up with a plan, I'm going to leave a few of my clones here to watch over her. I'll also have a few ANBU with me as well. Kiba, I want you, Akamaru and Shino to do whatever Ino instructs. Kiba, use your nose, it's your best asset. Shino, your bugs."

Both nodded at him.

"Kakashi-sensei.." Naruto paused, "..Just, do what you're normally good at." He said with a smile.

"And can someone get Lee and Chouji? I want them in on it as well. In fact, get all the old Rookie 9 onto this."

Sai coughed, "Those who are able."

Naruto nodded, "If they're busy or ya'know, being pregnant, give them the choice."

Ino giggled.

Naruto went over to one of his ANBU members and whispered something into his ear. Said ANBU vanished quickly.

The others stared at him, wondering, "Oh, I told him to get Tsunade-baachan."

All but Kakashi left the building hurriedly.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Was it something I said?"

"You're on your own on _that _one." He said.

"She'll understand." Naruto assured, "She loves me."

* * *

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING! DIDN'T TAKE ME LONG TO WRITE THIS ACTUALLY HEHE. BAEFIRE DIED! SO SAD! ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! I LIKE USING KARIN IN THE STORY, I NEED A BAD GUY. ALSO, SORRY IF I'M WRITING MORE ON THE TWINS AND NOT SASU/HINA, I JUST NOTICED. I'M TRYING TO MAKE THIS LIKE SPIFFY SLICE OF LIFE KINDA. **

**R&R**


End file.
